Back To The Past
by Fire Witch 55
Summary: Eighteenyearold, Sakura has one mission to stop the past from repeating itself but it gets very hard when she is pregnant. Now she must relive her twelveyearold self, as well to protect Sasuke from getting the curse seal. Look at full summary in story
1. Back in time

**Back To The Past**

Author's Note: This story begins with Sakura at the Memorial Stone, her friends and lover is dead.

Blue violets stand for faithfulness, Zinnia-I mourn your absence, and Heliotrope is for devotion and faithfulness.

Kumogakure is the Hidden Cloud Village.

Thank you to me beta reader Karen Serendipity for beta reading this chapter for me. Check out her stories or if you need a beta reader.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Chapter 1: The mission to the past

Sakura stood facing the dark gray stone. Silent tears traced paths down her face as her green as grass-on-a-summer-day eyes searched out the names she wished weren't there.

"Naruto," she whispers placing a small bouquet of blue violets by the first name, "I will never forgive him, Naruto."

Finding two other names, she laid down a bouquet of zinnia, "Lee, Gai-Sensei...Watch over each other."

Finding the last name, Sakura felt an intense pain in her chest; her heart broke for a second time and it hurt even worse. As fresh tears fell to the ground, she placed the final bouquet, purple heliotrope by the name of her beloved. "Oh Neji, Neji, please come back to me. I can't do this alone!" She traces his name lovingly with her fingertips, "Please, please, come back to me."

"Sakura?" The pink-haired kunoichi turned and watched as Tsunade approached her.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." She replied, wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Tsunade held out a hand to help Sakura stand up, "Oh Sakura, I know how hard this is for you," The Hokage pulls her apprentice into a tight hug-it was full of empathy, Tsunade understood this situation completely, "I know what it's like to lose the ones you love most."

"I miss them so much, Tsunade-sama; I feel like my heart's been ripped from my chest." Sakura sobs.

Tsunade patted the grieving girl on the back and let her cry for a bit before clearing her throat to speak. "Listen Sakura, I know things are really hard for you right now, but a mission has come up, and quite frankly, you're the only one that can do it." The Hokage paused, giving Sakura a chance to take in what she had said.

"Now? You're giving me a mission now?" Sakura pulled away, her green eyes sparkling through her tears. "Hokage-sama, I'm no good to anyone right now. Surely there's someone else who could take this mission. What about Hinata?"

"Hinata's got her hands full in Kumogakure. Besides, despite everything, I think you might actually want this mission once you know the details." Tsunade said this to Sakura in a matter-of-fact type of voice; Tsunade did know best, and who knew Sakura better than Tsunade? Only Sakura herself.

Sakura sniffed, "Not likely."

Tsunade smiles slightly, "Oh, I think you will. Listen, how would you like the opportunity to have Neji and Naruto alive and whole again? Wouldn't you love to see Gai and Lee racing through the village on their hands again?"

"Of course," Sakura replies, "but that's impo-"

"No, it's not impossible," Tsunade cut in. "We can have them all back again, but you have to be willing to take this mission."

Sakura shook her head, "How?"

Tsunade held up two pieces of jewelry, a light blue pendant with a star in the middle, and a ring made from the same stone but with a moon in the middle. "This is no ordinary jewelry, Mr. Yamanaka and Mr. Nara helped me make them. With this necklace and this ring, you'll be able to go back in time to when you were twelve years old."

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"However, there is a rather important catch," Tsunade continues and Sakura's eyes narrowed, wasn't there always... She wondered.

"First, should you take this mission; you will need to find Mr. Yamanaka and Mr. Nara to create a crescent moon so that the seal will be complete. The other, and perhaps most important point to make, is that once you put these on, you could be trapped in the past without any way back to this time."

"That's a bit of a catch, isn't it?" Sakura asks, staring at the jewelry.

"True," Tsunade sighed, "but it's not like you won't still be you...and you'll be able to stop the chain of events that brought our village to this point. Take some time and just think about it, will you?"

Sakura looked back at the Memorial Stone and the flowers she'd just placed by the names of her loved ones.

"Neji..." She whispered. Something inside her seemed to catch fire and she shook her head.

"No, Tsunade-sama, I don't need to think about it. I'll do it. But what will you tell my parents?"

Tsunade's face broke into a huge smile, "I'll tell them the truth. That their daughter has taken on a mission that could change the fate of our village. That she is one of the bravest kunoichi I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Sakura smiled a small smile. "When do I leave?" She asked.

"No time like the present," Tsunade shrugged, holding out the jewelry to Sakura.

The kunoichi was able to cast one last glance at the Memorial Stone as she fastened the necklace and slid the ring on her finger before she felt herself falling backwards. Her eyes widened and the last thing she saw was Tsunade's smiling face.

As she walked back to Hokage Tower, Tsunade felt her age. She said a silent prayer that Sakura would be successful; Konoha had suffered too many losses. Tsunade herself felt the loss of Naruto most acutely. Once in the tower, she hurried up the steps to her office where she collapsed in her desk chair. Reaching into her bottom left drawer, she pulled out a bottle of sake. She then raised a glass in toast. "Sakura," was all she said before downing it in one chug and calling for her assistant. "Shizune, please inform the Haruno's that their daughter is on a dangerous mission and will be gone for quite some time."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Shizune replied as she bowed.

Sakura rolled over, taking in the decor of her twelve year old bedroom, "What was I thinking?" She rolled her eyes at the pink-on-pink atrocity, before a knock sounded at the door.

"Sakura, you need to get up. Don't forget you have school today," Her father called.

"I'm up," She replied. She got out of bed and walked over to her closet. Her twelve year old self had been quite the clothes horse, she remembered smiling. Unfortunately, her bad taste extended to her wardrobe.

"Ugh," She mutters, "How did they let me leave the house dressed like this?"

She performed some hands signs to make at least one outfit presentable. Admiring her handiwork in the mirror, she noticed the telltale bump on her abdomen.

"My baby, I'm still pregnant..." She whispered, horrified as the room began spinning and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Author's Notes: I hope you like this chapter.

It will be all explained in later chapters.

Please review!


	2. Oh Great it just got worse

**Back To The Past;**

Author's Notes: Here is chapter two, enjoy it!

Thank you to me beta reader Karen Serendipity for beta reading this chapter for me. Check out her stories or if you need a beta reader.

Chapter Two: Oh Great it Just Got Worse

"Sakura? Are you okay up there?" Mrs. Haruno calls after hearing a _thud_ come from her daughter's room. "Sakura!" Receiving no answer, she walked up the stairs to find Sakura laying on her bed in a mild state of shock. "Sakura, are you okay? Honey, do you feel alright?" Umeko Haruno put her hand to her daughter's forehead. "You're not warm, is everything alright?"

"I'm okay, mom," Sakura replies rubbing a hand over her eyes. "Just nerves I guess, I'll be down in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay, well, breakfast is almost ready, so hurry up."

Her mother gave her one last searching look before closing the door and walking back down the stairs. Sakura sighed as she got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She avoided letting her eyes stray from her face for as long as possible, it was when she was tugging her hairbrush through a particularly stubborn knot that it happened. She set down the brush and looked sadly at where her top was just the slightest bit tight around her abdomen.

"How?" She whispered, "How did I manage to stay pregnant?" Her hands touched the spot that she hopes that no one else would notice. She stood silently for a few minutes letting the gravity of her situation wash over her before squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath. "No time like the present," She muttered to her reflection before leaving the quiet security of the bathroom. Sakura made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen table where her mother was finishing up the scrambled eggs she always made on special mornings. Her mother smiled as she handed her a plate.

"Ready for school?" Ringo Haruno asks his daughter as she took her seat across from him.

"Mmhmm," She managed with a nod through a mouthful of egg.

"Important day today," He observed, taking a sip of tea.

Sakura swallowed before answering, "You have no idea."

Before she left, Sakura hugged both of her parents and kissed them on the cheek, something she hadn't done since she was very young.

"What's that for?" Umeko laughed.

Sakura shrugged, "Just because it's an important day," She said.

"You'll do fine, you're a Haruno after all," Ringo smiled.

"That's right dad, I am a Haruno." On her way to the Academy, Sakura passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop. The door opened and the heady mixture of several different flowers filled the air. Turning, she saw Ino, her best friend and rival step out into the sunlight.

"Hey, Forehead, wait up!" The blonde called.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. She'd forgotten what Ino was like at twelve. "Good morning, Ino," She replied as pleasantly as she could.

"Didn't you forget something?" Ino asked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you usually add 'pig' to the end of my name. Are you feeling alright? Weight of that forehead getting you down?" Ino laughed at her own joke while Sakura tapped her foot on the ground.

"Very funny...if we were eight," Sakura replied. "Aren't we a bit old for such petty name calling? I mean, it's behavior unbefitting a Shinobi, don't you think?" When Ino made no reply Sakura casually waved goodbye, "See you at school." Sakura hurried along leaving Ino staring open mouthed after her.

When she got to the classroom, she saw Naruto sitting at a table smiling at her. There he was, happy, healthy, and whole. She wanted to run up and hug him, tell him how much she'd missed him, but instead, she just smiled back. "Hey Naruto, can I sit by you?" She asked.

"Sure Sakura-chan," The blonde grinned like he'd won a prize, " but only if you sit in the middle next to Sasuke-teme."

"She's not sitting next to Sasuke, I am." A girl with a long braided ponytail cut in.

"No, I'm sitting by him!" A girl yelled, getting up from another table.

"No, he's mine. I sit next to Sasuke!" A girl sneered, coming to stand beside the black haired Uchiha.

Naruto leaned back in his chair staring helplessly from the angry mob of girls all vying for the same seat as Sakura. For her part, Sakura began laughing. The group of girls stopped arguing long enough to turn and glare at her. "What are you laughing at, Forehead?" A girl with flashing blue eyes asked accusingly.

"It's nothing really," The pink haired girl smiles sweetly. "Just that here you all are, ready to come to blows over who sits next to Sasuke, when quite frankly, I don't think he'd notice if the chair stayed empty." She chuckled, "The only thing that boy cares about is revenge, and the sooner you all realize that, the happier you'll be."

"How dare you say such things about Sasuke-kun, why don't you just go hide behind that enormous forehead!" One of the Fangirls growled.

Still smiling, Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "Think whatever you want about me, but if you're so sure about Sasuke Uchiha's feelings, why don't you ask him yourself," The jade green eyes suddenly narrowed into slits. "Or are you afraid to, because deep down you know I'm right? Now back off, I'm sitting next to Naruto." As Sakura slid into the chair between Sasuke and Naruto, the blonde whispered behind his hand.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, I thought you liked Sasuke too."

"Let's just say I got over it," She smirked.

Despite the bored look on his face, Sasuke's mind was racing. "_How, how could she know his true aim? He'd never told anyone, how did Sakura Haruno, of all people suddenly know?"_

Meanwhile, Ino Yamanaka had finally made it into the classroom. Spying Sakura's proximity to Sasuke, the blonde's face turned beet red.

"Oh no you don't." she growled. "Forehead, get out of that seat now!" She yelled marching across the room to stand behind Sakura, steam coming out of her ears.

"Ino, that's enough. Please just sit down somewhere." Iruka-sensei called appearing in a puff of smoke.

"Humph." Ino stomped over and made a production of sitting next to Shikamaru. The laziest kid in class barely lifted his head off the table to acknowledge her.

**"**Congratulations, as of today you are all Genin, or first level ninjas. By reaching this point you have proven that you can face difficulties and come through on the other side. As Genin, you'll find out that it was all in preparation for what comes next. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. All squads will be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja. Now I'm going to read out the team assignments, listen carefully for your name."

"Team one consists of Amy Conner, Joel Shot, and Mick Lole."

Amy looks miserably at her teammates before shouting out, "There must be a mistake, and I'm supposed to be with Sasuke-kun!"

Iruka barely spared the distraught girl a glance. "Sorry Amy, no mistake. That's your team."

"Team two, Rocko Red, Trine Yuh, and Matt Iocko." Iruka paused waiting for another outburst, "as Team Two has no objections, I'll continue. Team three..."

Sakura watched as anxious faces became resigned. She remembered her original excitement and smiled slightly, she'd been so naive.

"Team Seven, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, ("_Yes! I'm with Sakura-chan!"_ thought Naruto.)...and Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm DOOOOMED!" Naruto cried. "Iruka-sensei, why does a great ninja like me have to be put on a team with Sasuke-teme?"

Iruka rolled his eyes, "Naruto, we put together teams based on individual strengths and weaknesses. Sasuke had the highest test scores while you had the lowest tests scores. "

Naruto put his head down, sulking, while Sakura peeked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

"_Sasuke,"_ She wondered," _how am I going to keep Orochimaru from giving you that curse mark? First though, how am I going to convince Zabuza and Haku to listen to me? Oh man, there's so much to do...don't you underestimate me, Sasuke Uchiha. I'm not some crazed fangirl, I'm stronger than you in many ways."_

"Hey Forehead Girl, don't you touch my Sasuke-kun," Sakura was pulled from her thoughts by Ino's angry voice.

"Well, since we're teammates, I might have to touch him if he's injured. Or would you rather I heed your warning and keep my hands to myself? That might actually kill him you know," Sakura sneered.

"How dare you Billboard Brow!" Ino made to get out of her seat, but a look from Iruka froze her in her tracks. The instructor continued reading off teams.

"Team Eight, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuuga."

"It's like I said earlier, Ino," Sakura sighed. "Only children call each other names, and if you insist on being childish then it's probably best that you stop your training now. Being a Shinobi isn't child's play."

"You go Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled as Sakura got up and left the room.

"Team Ten," Iruka continued, unaware of what had just happened. "Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.

"Not lazy ass and food boy..." Ino grumbled under her breath.

"Get together with your teammates; you will be meeting with your Jounin-sensei after lunch." Iruka smiled, "Good luck to all of you, class dismissed." With that, their first teacher disappeared for the final time.

It only took Sakura a minute or two to reach the training grounds. Finding it deserted, she smiled.

"This will do," she said taking a deep breath and focusing her chakra to her feet. She walked to the base of a large oak and began climbing up, up, and up. Looking out over the forest criss-crossed by sparkling streams she smiled softly. She'd forgotten how peaceful her village had been before the storm of war. A hawk landed in a nearby treetop, and as she watched it tend to its young, she was blissfully unaware of the fact that she herself was being watched.

**Author's Notes:** I wonder who that is?

Find out in the Chunin exams.

That will be in around eight to ten chapters.

Please review on your way out.


	3. Meeting Kakashi again

Back To The Past;

Author's Note: I hope you like chapter 3, enjoy it.

Thank you to me beta reader Karen Serendipity for beta reading this chapter for me. Check out her stories or if you need a beta reader.

Chapter Three: Meeting Kakashi again

Around three o'clock in the morning, when Sakura finally finished her training, she decided to get some sleep before meeting with Kakashi again. Hearing her alarm clock, Sakura got out of bed and changed her clothing before walking out of her bedroom to get some breakfast from her mother. "Good morning, Mom." Sakura greeted her mother as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sakura. Off to see your new sensei?" Umeko asked her daughter.

"Yes, I am." Sakura answered as she sat down and finished off her toast and milk. When Sakura was finished, she walked to the sink and put her dishes in before walking back to her mother and giving her a hug and kiss. She walked to the door and put on her shoes before walking out into the sunlight that shone brightly in the morning sky. Walking down the streets, Sakura thought about what to say in front of her team again; she wasn't going to do it like last time. As for Naruto and Sasuke, they would say the same thing as they did before and Kakashi-sensei too. Giggling at that thought, she knew him more than her team. _'Okay, Sakura now don't give anything away.'_ She thought.

Coming up to the academy building, she walked into the front doors and down the halls to her classroom. Opening the door she saw Sasuke and Naruto already there and waiting for their new sensei. She walked up to Naruto and smiled at him. Sakura looked at the time, their sensei was late. Sakura knew this, so she couldn't help but giggle again; receiving some weird looks from Naruto and Sasuke. Turning around, she shook her head at them and thought _'If they only knew.' _After waiting for thirty minutes, Naruto decided to take things into his own hands and punish their late sensei; sticking a chalkboard eraser in the doorway.

"Naruto, you know that he's a Jounin, right?" Sasuke asked, with his hands under his chin.

"Hey, but this is what he gets for coming late. I mean all the others met their new sensei's and left all ready. Why does it have to be us with a lazy sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, come and sit down and be patient with him." Sakura replied to him.

"How do you know that it's a guy sensei?" Sasuke asked as he looked at her.

"I overheard Iruka-sensei telling someone that team seven has a male sensei." Sakura exclaimed while thinking, _'That was close.' _As they looked at the door they saw a hand pulling open the door causing the chalkboard eraser to fall on his head; Naruto burst out laughing at him, Sasuke looked at him strange, asking himself if he was really a Jounin, while Sakura thought, _'Some things never change.'_

"My first impression of you all is that I hate you." Their sensei replied. Naruto's face dropped while Sasuke's face looked passive. Sakura just looked at him with a smile, _'Yup, nothing has changed with Kakashi-sensei at all.' _"Meet you all on top." Kakashi said, as he poofed away to wait for them.

They then proceeded to walk down the hall and up the stairs; Sakura first, followed by Naruto and Sasuke last. Coming to the door, Sakura opened it and smiled again at the nice warm sunlight that hit her face. They walked over to the stairs in front of their Sensei; Sakura sitting down to the right, Naruto the left, and Sasuke in the middle. "Okay, now introduce yourselves." Their sensei commanded them.

"Like how sensei?" asked Sakura, already knowing what to say.

"Your likes, dislikes, what you're interested in, things like that." He said, shrugging his right arm carelessly.

"Well, why don't you go first, to show us what to say and all?" replied Naruto, while almost jumping off the step.

"Okay, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Things I like are...I'm not telling. Things I don't like there are... a lot, but still not telling. Things that interest me...Hmm, not telling." replied Kakashi as he points to Naruto.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka-sensei got me at the Ichiraku Ramen noodles shop, but I hate the three minutes that you have to wait after you put in the hot water in the ramen cup. My hobbies are trying out new and different ramen and comparing them. My future dream is to be the greatest Hokage, and then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and will treat me like somebody, somebody important." Naruto replied.

"Okay." Kakashi said, pointing to Sakura. She opened her mouth to speak-

*FLASH*

_"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like… I mean the person I like." She put her hands to her face and turned to look at Sasuke. "Ah my hobbies…" shake head."My dreams… my future dream…" She giggled like an idiot._

_"What do you hate?" Kakashi interrupted her. "NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. Naruto's face dropped with sadness._

*FLASH*

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. I like a lot of things like reading scrolls, drawing new j-" She stoped herself short, "-Cherry blossoms, roses and violets, Cherries and strawberries. My hobbies are training with friends, learning new jutsu, analyzing and memorizing scrolls. Things I hate, spiders, snakes, and bullying. Things I especially hate are, people who think they better then anyone else…" She paused and took a breath. "…and people who think on only one thing, before friends and honor, betray the whole village for a stupid ambition, and playing with other people's feelings and lives." She took another pause and looked down. _'I won't cry, I won't cry,' S_he thought.

"Wow Sakura-Chan, great. Now for Sasuke-teme." Naruto shouted as he pointed to Sasuke.

"No, Naruto, I'm not done yet. My dreams are to be married and have children-" She muttered under her breath,_ "It might come sooner now," _before she proceeded to continue, "-And to be the greatest kunoichi in Konoha... Now I'm done."

Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes. Kakashi was thinking,_ 'She's hiding more things; she skips a word and then mutters under her breath. I wonder…'_

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain…someone."

"Yup, that's what I mean." Sakura muttered to herself, while thinking,_ 'hasn't changed, has he?' _before she realized she had the attention of the others. "What?" She asked. Turning around, Kakashi coughed to get attention from his student.

"You are all very different and have different skills." Kakashi said, "We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" Naruto asks while jumping up.

"It's a test all four of us will do together. A survival exercise."

"What!" Naruto cries; eyes wide and arms falling heavily to his sides.

"Of the 27 graduates, only 9 Genin will pass. The other 18 will fail. In other words, this is a make it, break it pass, or fail test. And the chances of you failing are at least 67 percent. Be at the designated training spot at five in the morning, and bring your ninja gear. Oh, and tomorrow you'd better skip breakfast, or you'll puke."

While Sakura was walking away, she stopped and turned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, how about some ramen with me?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure, Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied, as he followed Sakura to the Ichiraku ramen shop to get some food.

Ichiraku ramen shop;

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said while on his eighth bowl of chicken ramen.

"No problem Naruto, look, I'm sorry if I looked down on you." Sakura said while paying for her two bowls of ramen.

"Aww, thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto replied after finishing off his ninth bowl now.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night. Oh, I forgot, I think tomorrow is going to be a teamwork thing. Please use teamwork." Sakura stated as she walked home from Ichiraku.

"Bye, Sakura-Chan." Naruto shouted as he waved to her, _'What did she say?'_

Author's Note:- I hope you like this chapter.


	4. Survival Test AKA The Bell Test

Back To The Past;

Author's Note:-Hello, here it is, chapter four, enjoy.

Thank you to me beta reader Karen Serendipity for beta reading this chapter for me. Check out her stories or if you need a beta reader.

Chapter Four: Survival Test A.K.A the Bell Test

It was about three in the morning when Sakura woke up as she got out of bed, she starts packing up the necessary things to bring, like kunais, shurikens, katanas, daggers and glue, candy wrappers, sparkles and bananas. As Sakura eats a quick apple and pear, she starts off in the path to bring her to training field. After setting up traps in different locations, so she can use, she plans out a strategy to help her to get a bell. Rolling around the time, Sakura waits until her teammates came by and waits for their late sensei. Seeing Sasuke walking along with his pack already. She nods to him and then glares at his head.

"Do you have a glaring problem with me?" Sasuke asks looking at her and was a little close for comfort.

"Yes and no. And you'll never find out." Sakura replies as she saw Naruto. "Hey Naruto!"

"Good morning, Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme." Naruto shot at them. "Oh hey, Sakura what did you say last night before you went home about this test?"

"It's about teamwork, that's all." Sakura replies.

"You two will slow me down, so you're on your own." Sasuke replies as he sits down and meditates.

"Hey Teme, sorry Sakura-chan but I kind of agree with Teme here." Naruto replies. "But I mean that he'll slow me down, you on the other hand. Just sit out and don't worry."

Sakura looks at him and forcedly smile at him and thought."_Cha, you bakes, I'm stronger than you now. Don't get mad, Sakura breath in and out." _As they waits for Kakashi-sensei to arrive to was hours later until a loud pop with smoke appeared in front of them.

"Oh sorry, you see a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Kakashi exclaims.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura yell at him.

She already knew that he would be late, then again he was always late in her time. Though she did miss the whole ritual of yelling at him with Naruto every time he was late. Kakashi took out an alarm clock and placed it on a tree stump. "Let's get started. The alarm clock is set for noon. All you have to do is take these bells from me." Kakashi explains as he held up two small bells.

"If you can't get them by noon," He continues, "You'll go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts and watch while I eat in front of you."

_Good thing I ate an apple, _Sakura smiles to herself.

"Now if you're not prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells."

"You can't even dodge the blackboard eraser, sensei!" Naruto laughs.

"In the real world, those with the least talent bark the loudest. Losers, dead last."

"Okay" he continues, "Start when I say…" Naruto was beyond mad; he was enraged, but he did a unthinkable thing, He whipped out a kunai from his holster and raced towards Kakashi with a killing instinct. Just as he was closing in on Kakashi, he disappeared from sight and reappeared behind Naruto holding Naruto's arm with the kunai at the back of his head. Naruto was amazed at Kakashi's speed; while Sasuke was looking at him, thinking, _"So he is a jounin._" While Sakura smirked at her sensei but quickly covered it with a shocked look. Soon he let go of Naruto's arm and stepped back." I haven't said go yet. You came at me with killing instinct; it seems that I like you guys a bit more." Kakashi said. "Ready, Set, Go!" As the group disappears from his sight the instant he gave the signal, hiding from his view.

Sasuke hid in a tree over-looking a clearing, while Sakura hid under some bushes, looked around to find Kakashi, and was thinking, "Great,_ I put the holes too far away from here_. _But I look like I need to use my strength in this battle, only if I could get Naruto and Uchiha to work with me."_

Kakashi stood there. "The basics of being a ninja are erasing your presence and hiding yourself well."

_" Good they're all concealed well". _He thought.

"Hey you!" Naruto shouts standing in front of Kakashi.

"You know, compared to the other two, you're a little weird," Kakashi says.

"The only thing weird here is your haircut!" Naruto says running at him but stopped when Kakashi put his hand in his pack.

"Ninja fighting lesson number one, taijutsu." Kakashi replies.

_'Taijutsu is hand-hand combat! But why is he reaching for a weapon.' _Naruto thought, only to see him snap out an orange book with a circle in the middle with a big cross through it. Naruto's face had a look of shocked but he quickly recovered.

"Hey, why are you reading that book?" Naruto asks while he was yelling too.

"Why? Because to see what happens next," Kakashi replies." Don't worry with your attacks. They won't hurt me." Naruto charges at Kakashi trying to get a bell from him.

Sakura reacts instantly as she looked for an opening, and once she spotted it, she raced out at an inhuman speed towards him. "Yo, Kakashi-sensei over here," Sakura replies as she casts a genjutsu on him but fails. "Good." She says as she punches the ground, creating a large hole in it.

"Sakura-chan, wow." Naruto replies with his eyes almost popping out.

Sasuke looks impressing but didn't show his expressions openly. Kakashi looks at her with suspicion but thinking_." Astonishing! Her potency, it reminds me of…one of the legendary sannin… Tsunade-sama!_

"Sakura, you are strong but not strong enough to beat me." Kakashi replies.

"Oh really?" Sakura says as she did some hand seal then her hands began to glow light pink.

"_What, how? Can I actually see the chakra in her hands? How is she doing that? No genin should be capable of this kind of attack, that's for sure" ._ Kakashi thought. "_Better make a replacement jutsu."_

While she notices that the real Kakashi was gone but left a replacement one, smirking at that, she threw one kunai at him and with a puff of smoke he was gone. "Come on, sensei you can do better than that." Sakura says, lifting her hands into the air and twists some winds in around her hands and throws it at the trees where Kakashi was. When Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, and then make a counter attack on Kakashi when he jumps out of his hiding spot. He dodges out of the way of Naruto kicks, sending him flying to a tree trap caught him and hanging him upside down. As Sasuke came up he used his grand fireball technique and tried to burn him. As Kakashi used an earth technique and sent Sasuke into the ground and walked away from him reading his orange book again. Sakura walked up to Sasuke and smiled at him. "So you need help yet?" Sakura asks in a bored tone, looking at Sasuke's head.

"No, I don't need your help, you're just weak."Sasuke replies struggling out of the ground, when he feels a dangerous aura in front of him. Looking up to see Sakura looking very enrage, he smirks at her. "So, Sakura..." as he started to roll her name off his tongue but stops when Sakura came and pulls him out of the ground and kicks him into the air.

"Great, now to get Naruto out." Sakura states smiling to her as she walks over to Naruto hanging body.

As Kakashi watched her from the tress above them and thinking_", So she is very strong, and her capabilities are higher than a Genin, may even surpass Chunin level and I get that that wasn't even her full power. Better keep a close eye on her."_

Meanwhile...

Sasuke got up and looks around the area. "Okay, she's strong," as he got back up and walks back the way he came but as he steps on a trap, it drops him in blue glue and sparkles. _""She did this before we came,_" thought Sasuke as he climb out

"_Maybe we could have helped her", says inner Sasuke_.

"_You are insane; I'll be dying before I help her." S_asuke says back into his mind, as he continues to walk back but had fallen back in another hole with candy wrappers, bananas, and white glue again.

"SAKURA!"Sasuke shouts climbing out already. As he had a killer aura around him as he just disappeared from the holes and back to team seven. Once he was there, he looks at the ground to see a larger, huge crater with Kakashi inside of it and Naruto hanging from a tree. Sakura looks at him and smiles at him then bursts into laughter.

"Great job, Sasuke but those traps were for Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replies still laughing.

Author's Notes:- I hope you really enjoyed this chapter.

Sakura's wind attack is from her hand controlling her chakra and wrapping the wind around her hands.

It really does have a named yet. But there is more new jutsus that she has.


	5. Pass or fail?

Back To The Past

A/N- Here's chapter five, enjoy it. Thank you to my beta reader named Karen Serendipity for beta reading this chapter for me. Bye

Chapter five: Pass or Fail?

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sakura asks while looking at him with the glitter on him; all the blue, and the glue, and all the other kinds of glitter and crafts.

"You did that on purpose." Sasuke hisses at her.

"Like I said in the beginning, before this test had even started: teamwork is key. Got it? I did those holes for Kakashi, not you. If I had done it for you it would have been much worse than that." Sakura replies coolly.

"Hey guys, can you get me down from here?" Naruto asks; he is still hanging from the tree.

"Sure, Naruto." Sakura replies, smiling as she throws a kunai at the rope and watching as Naruto lands on the ground.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. So, what is the plan if we are going to use teamwork?" Naruto asks looking at both of them.

"Dobe, I said I'm not using teamwork, you guys still don't know that you'll only slow me down. I'm out of here." Sasuke replies as he turns to depart from their company.

"Fine, Naruto. You know the book Kakashi-sensei reads? That is the plan… " Sakura says, before whispering the rest of the plan's information into Naruto's ear.

"That's great, Sakura-chan." Naruto affirms, nodding his head at her.

"Good."Sakura replies as they run off to find Kakashi again.

Little do they know, Sasuke is already with Kakashi.

**With Sasuke and Kakashi**

They stand there in silence.

Suddenly, Sasuke throws several shuriken at Kakashi.

"There's no use in just using normal attacks." Sasuke smirks and flings a kunai at a tree, where a trap was set up.

"Another trap?" Kakashi muses, dodging it with ease.

While Kakashi tends to landing on the ground gracefully, Sasuke comes up behind him and attempts to kick him in the face. _He's fast, _Kakashi thinks.

Kakashi grabs his foot with one hand, but Sasuke twists his body and tries to punch him in the face.

Luckily, Kakashi grabs his fist with his free hand.

_This is my chance,_ Sasuke thinks.

He kicks Kakashi with his other foot, which causes Kakashi to let go of Sasuke's fist to rush to block the attack.

Sasuke reaches over and just barely touches the bell.

"This kid…" Kakashi looks surprised.

He pushes off the ground and just stares at Sasuke in a somewhat awkward state of awe.

"I guess I won't be able to read Icha Icha Paradise now, huh?"

"I'm different from the other two," Sasuke growls.

Sasuke acts as though Kakashi hasn't even spoken and brings himself to a stance, making super fast hand signs and saying "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu". (Fireball technique)

Kakashi's eyes widen. _What! That technique is way past Genin!_

After the fire and smoke clears away, Sasuke frowns. Kakashi-sensei was nowhere in sight.

_He's gone! Is he behind me? No. Above? Where is he? _Sasuke looks around frantically.

"Beneath you!" Kakashi's hand shot up from the ground and grabbed Sasuke's leg, pulling him downward in the ground with him..

"Doton Shinjuuzanshu No Jutsu!" He says under the ground, causing a loud crashing sound.

Kakashi squats in front of Sasuke, whose head is sticking out of the ground.

"How is it? Can't move?" Kakashi smiles as he watches Sasuke struggle.

"Your talents are exceptional. But not good enough to get a bell from me." He says and walks away from him.

As Kakashi walks away from Sasuke he takes out his orange book and starts reading it again.

**With Sakura and Naruto**

As Sakura runs out of the bushes, she turns and looks at the Uchiha's head. Bursting out in laughter, Sakura waits for Naruto to join her; he looks at her as she points to the ground.

Turning around to see Sasuke's head sticking out of the ground, Naruto snickers at him too.

"Enough you two, get me out and we'll use teamwork." Sasuke growls at them.

"Okay," Sakura says smiling at him as she takes out a scroll and bites her thumb. She then places it on the scroll. Sakura summons two animals to get Sasuke out of the ground.

"Wow, cool, Sakura-chan what was that?" Naruto asks.

"That was a summoning jutsu." Sakura replies as she calls back the animals.

"Hn," Sasuke replies, now out of the ground.

"Okay, teamwork now." Naruto states.

"No. I got out but I'm still not using teamwork." Sasuke confesses running back into the woods.

"Hey, teme get back here!" Naruto yells, racing after him.

"Great, now I can find Kakashi myself." Sakura thinks.

Racing off, Sakura finds Kakashi. Then she does some hand signs that begin to make her hands glow bright white, she hits a tree making it smash into pieces.

"Okay, Kakashi! I think it's time to use your Sharingan, as you know that I'm stronger than that." Sakura says, hitting Kakashi in the stomach and sending him back a bit.

"Okay, Sakura, how'd you know that I have the Sharingan?" Kakashi asks holding his stomach as he looks at Sakura.

"I heard someone talking about it." Sakura confesses, but thinks,_" That was close."_

"Oh," Kakashi replies. "Well then, if you want to see the Sharingan in action, you'll regret ever mentioning it."

Sakura smiles as she watches her Sensei slide his forehead protector up to reveal his red Sharingan eye.

Sakura quickly throws shrunkens in different directions, which activate traps. Many kunais and shrunkens and senbon needles shoot out from the traps toward Kakashi's direction. As soon as he was diverting from her, Sakura quickly disappeared and hides behind bushes.

"_The diversion work great. Now I have to get close enough to hit him. Well it is easier said than done. Right, Also he is still stronger than me too, since I just become a Jounin in my time. Now I also need to create a new jutsu that covers my pregnancy from them all. Now to hit Kakashi since his hand signs are too fast with mine hand signs too. I have to get close enough to hit him with a jutsu or tell him the Icha Icha paradise ends. Both of them are good.. Hey I can use both. _

Meanwhile, Kakashi was also hiding. _What's she going to do now? And where she is? _He pokes out his head from the trees and probes the training grounds for any signs to the pink hair kunoichi as he thought, "She_ has to be around Chunin or Jounin leveled. She can't be a genin leveled at all."_

"Psst…Sensei, over here", Sakura whispers as she put her hands behind her back and smiled sweetly at him and as she was doing some hand signs.

Kakashi turned around and there was Sakura right in front of him. As she attacks him with glowing white chakra around her hands again, she somehow summoned mist around herself. Her voice rang loud and cleared as she begins to talk to him.

"Kakashi, find me," Sakura whispers.

As Sakura jumped down, from the tree that she was sitting on, she walks up to him as his eyes were closed and gets a bell.

_**Jingle!**_

"Huh?" He opens his eyes and saw a wide grin on the girl's face.

She held up a bell and stuck her tongue out, "Hehe. A ninja should look underneath the underneath, right sensei?"

_**Rnnnng**_ the alarm clock made a sharp ring, which was heard from all of team7.

Walking away, Sakura smiled at her plan, well it was (Naruto's plan, but that was the future.)

**With Sasuke and Naruto **

"Teme, the clock." Naruto replies jumping to the lunch boxes.

"Dobe." Sasuke said jumping to them too.

"Hey Naruto, Uchiha, look what I got." Sakura taunts showing them a bell.

"Sakura-Chan got a bell." Naruto replies.

"Hm." Sasuke replies.

"Sit" Kakashi said.

As they sit down and look at Kakashi.

"You all pass"

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Bye


	6. Decision

Back to the past

A/N- Here is chapter six for you. Thank you to my beta reader named moonlightdemoness for beta reading the chapter six so far. Thanks.

Chapter Six: Decision

Recap:

_"You all pass"_

**On with the chapter**

"That means all three of us...all three of us!" Naruto gasped.

" Yes, all three of you... are both being dropped from the program! Permanently!"

"What!" Naruto gasped again.

Everyone frowned at Kakashi when he said this except Sakura. She knew this was going to happen, it had happened back in her past.

"I don't see why the three of you deserve to be ninja!" Kakashi spat.

Sasuke flipped out. He went from being calm and cool to furious. In a flurry of dust, he darted at the jounin, armed with a kunai. He attempted to slash at Kakashi, but as he got to him, Kakashi disappeared. He reappeared behind Sasuke and grabbed his hands, taking the kunai from him and shoving him to the ground. Kakashi-sensei was sitting on his back with Sasuke's kunai at his neck and his foot on his head.

"Do you guys think being a ninja is easy? Why do you think we broke you up into groups?" Kakashi asked when he looked at them, almost shaking his head.

'_Ooops, I forgot I really needed to get those idiots over here to help me. Heck, I even ask them to help me and I told them it was about teamwork, but did they listen to me? Nope. Nada. Zeelch,' _Sakura thought.

" Sensei, I did get a bell. I even asked those idiots over there to use teamwork, but they insisted that they were stronger than me and didn't need help." Sakura said as she pointed to Sasuke and then to Naruto.

"You got it on your own but, even if you asked them, it would have been nice if they helped you or you them. I saw that you got Naruto and Sasuke out of those traps." Kakashi snaped at Sakura.

"_I have to make this discussion close to the one I had the first time so that he can give us a second chance!," _Sakura thought. She snapped her head up and opened her mouth to speak, acting like she had just realized something.

"But Sensei, there were only two bells! If all three of us _had _worked together to get them, one of us would still have to be sent to the academy, thus leading to conflict and the team would split up!" Sakura stopped to take a breath of air and smiled at Kakashi with an innocent look.

"Exactly! This test tries to put you three against each other. In this situation, we select those who can prioritize teamwork over themselves," Kakashi said as he glared at Sasuke. He continued, "Sakura, even you asked them to use teamwork, but instead of really helping out Naruto in his fight against me, you just waited for an opening to help you all out. That was good, but that won't always be the case. While you are waiting for an opening, your teammate could be killed. And even though Sasuke spoke to you horribly, you still helped him. That is good teamwork." Kakashi stated as he looked at Sakura, thinking. '_What could she be hiding?'_

'_Cha, thanks Kakashi. Even if you really never trained me back in my time. It was all Naruto or Sasuke. And what about when he left us?' _she thought as she glared at Sasuke again.

"Naruto," Kakashi began as he turned to the boy tied to the post, "All you did was work on your own!"

"And _**YOU**_**", **Kakashi glared at Sasuke, who he was, very comfortably, sitting on. "You assumed those two were only going to burden you, and you did everything yourself. Even when Sakura offered to work as a team." Kakashi said as he placed his foot back onto his head and pushed a bit.

Sasuke's head was pushed into the ground more as Kakashi's foot suddenly left his head. He knew he was still there since he couldn't get up.

"If all three of you had come at me at once, maybe you could have gotten a bell." Kakashi told them. "It's true, ninja's need well-developed abilities," Kakashi-sensei continued, "but it's teamwork that is much more important. An individual action that disrupts the team will result in danger or even death for the teammates.

"For example", Kakashi said as he held Sasuke's kunai against his throat, "Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke will die!"

Sakura nodded at Kakashi as she took out a kunai and placed it at Naruto's throat. Wide-eyed, Naruto looked from Kakashi, to Sakura, the Teme, and finally, the sky. He looked back to Sakura who said, "Sorry, but that's how the life of a ninja works." Sakura removed the kunai from his throat. "It's kill or be killed."

That took her a long time to understand in her past so it was better she tried to help them understand now. Sakura learned that the hard way with being a ninja.

"Very good, Sakura." Kakashi replied. "Now, if this was a real mission, you'd be dead before you could even hit the enemy."

"What? So teamwork is that important?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes, it is." Sakura said when she looked at Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

Sakura looked down at the ground in thought_. 'It was the first lesson that Kakashi taught us; to use teamwork. I didn't screw up, but they did, and they almost brought me down.'_

"In every mission you put your life on the line," Kakashi stateed as he got off Sasuke.

Kakashi walked over to the memorial stone behind him and stared at it. "The numerous names carved on this stone…all these names have been, and are, praised as heroes in this village."

When Sakura heard this, her shoulders dropped. The names of all those she lost ran through her head. Lee, Gai, Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Tenten, and her love, Neji, were all on the stone the last time she saw it. Looking at Kakashi, she wished he had never brought that up. Naruto spoke up eagerly.

"Oh! Hey, I've decided that _I'm _going to have my name carved on that stone! A Hero! A HERO! I won't die a useless death!" Naruto tried to jump up and down, but it was to hard to move when he was tied up.

After Sakura heard this she got up and ran into the woods, hiding from them. '_Stupid Naruto! He had to say that now when I'm more sensitive than when I was at home"_she thought as tears started trailing down her face.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, Sakura ran out into the forest." Naruto called out, looking in the direction she ran.

"Let's wait for a few minutes." Kakashi said. He was looking at the forest too, but his thoughts were more focused on why she would have run. '_I wonder what she's hiding.'_

**Back to Sakura**

"Calm down, calm down. Breathe. In...and out," she said to herself, trying to calm down. Sakura took out her canteen and washed her face to remove traces of the tears. '_Remember just to breathe in and out,' _she thought as she walked back out of the forest.

"Sorry guys, nature called." Sakura lied. It was weak but she was hoping that they wouldn't question her when she said it had something to do with being a girl.

"Okay. I'll give you guys one more chance." Kakashi said. "You may eat your lunch so you will have enough energy to try this test again. But if I see any of you giving food to Naruto, you _will_ fail."

And with that sensei disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sakura looked at her bento box and then up at Naruto when he groaned and clutched his grumbling stomach.

"I'm okay even if I don't eat!" Naruto yelled over his stomach's growls. "I'm okay! Okay…" His stomach continued to growl.

Sakura started to lift up her food but was beaten by Sasuke, as his was out in front of Naruto face. Naruto looked at him, astonished.

"Here," Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke! You'll get caught and be sent back to the Academy!" Naruto stated, surprised that the Uchiha was risking that for him.

Sasuke was about to speak when Sakura interrupted, holding up her food. "Naruto, just eat it. Do you want us to loose? This is about teamwork and this is where it really comes down to pass or fail. Now eat." Sakura yelled. "And Uchiha got his germs on his and I don't want you to catch anything from him"

Sasuke was nodding in agreement, but stopped as he noticed that she had made him sound like a diseased person. He glared at Sakura but when she looked up she had a confused look on her face.

"What? Why are you glaring at me now, Sasuke?" She asked him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, looking at the sky.

"Naruto, I'll feed you since Sasuke, over here, is stuffing his face with his food." Sakura stated as a true smile came to her face for the first time since Neji died.

"What?" Sasuke hissed. They ignored him.

"Are you sure, Sakura-chan? You want me to have _your _food?" Naruto whispered, once again shocked.

"Really, it's not a problem. Besides, Sasuke eats more than me and I'm on a diet." Sakura held the food up to his face and smiled.

Naruto eyes lit up with joy "O-Okay, thank you!" He opened his mouth, waiting for Sakura to feed him.

As Sakura fed Naruto, she silently counted down in her mind, waiting, while looking at the sky. It suddenly turned pitch black as storm clouds appeared around them with lighting and thunder. Kakashi appeared with a very smug and angry look as he pointed at them.

"You three! _You broke the rules!_", Kakashi thundered. Sakura ignored him, instead looking up at the sky where the clouds were dispersing.

"Okay. Kakashi-sensei, how do you do that?" Sakura asked pointing to the sky.

Kakashi was stumped by his students lack of reaction and only managed to say, "Oh, my chakra."

"You're chakra?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, now enough! It's time for your punishment." Kakashi snapped.

"Hey, Sensei, if I can say something? You said that we need to be a team, right? Well, if we didn't feed Naruto then it's not teamwork. Right?" Sakura stated in a confident tone, smiling at him.

"What?" Naruto asked looking confused. Sasuke looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

Sakura shrugged. "I mean, if we didn't feed Naruto then we would have failed. This was a test on teamwork so not caring for our teammate and only feeding ourselves would have meant we failed. Right, Sensei?" Sakura blinked innocently.

"Yes, you're right, Sakura." Kakashi muttered, still sore that his move didn't phase her. He started walking back to the stone again. " And you pass."

Team Seven, minus Sakura, was shocked. Naruto had his mouth hanging open and he seemed frozen. Sakura was waiting for a fly to go into his mouth. Sasuke was shocked too but hid it by smirking. One look at his eyes told another story. They were wider than normal. As for Sakura, she just smiled at Kakashi.

"What!" Naruto finally managed to say.

"You. Pass." Kakashi repeat slowly.

"W-Why?" Naruto stammered. He was still confused on how they passed.

"You guys are the first to pass my test. The previous teams only listened to what I said. Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. In the world-"

"In the world of ninjas, people who break the rules are called scum, but those who don't help their friends are worse than scum," Sakura cut him off. She smiled sadly, closing her eyes as she thought about Ino, who sacrificed herself for her.

**Flashback with Ino's death**

_As Sakura, Ino, Neji and Kiba raced out of the castle, ninjas guards were chasing after them. The enemy ninja threw some weapons at them which they all dodged. Unfortunately, as Ino was dodging one weapon she saw a sword headed straight for Sakura. A sword sword one desperate ninja had thrown stabbed Ino in the back and went straight through her, making her scream in pain and fall to the ground. Sakura stopped and immediately went to her friend's side, yelling at the others. "Neji, Kiba run! I'll heal Ino and we'll catch up with you." _

_Ino, I'm here now." Sakura said as she pulled her friend out of sight of the enemy. She put one hand on her friend's back where the sword had pierced her and the other on the pummel of the blade. She tried to ease her friend's pain when she yanked out the sword, immediately starting to heal the wound, ignoring Ino's scream of pain. It wasn't working as Ino coughed up a large amount of blood._

_As Sakura tried to find out if any of her organs had been damaged Ino pushed her away. _"_Sakura, get out of here! Please, go now!" Ino yelled. She coughed again and even more blood came out. Sakura had tears running down her face._

"No! _Ino, I can heal you." Sakura said as she tried to heal her best friend. Her hands were glowing green as she tried to heal her internal organs before she lost too much blood. The sound of an explosion distracted her and she looked up for any signs of the enemy. She saw none and she turned back to Ino._

_Ino's face was growing paler and paler, making the blood trailing down her chin stand out in stark contrast to her skin. Her eyes were half open and glazed. Sakura knew it was too late for Ino, but that didn't stop her from shaking her head in denile and trying to heal her._

"_Sakura, you have to go, now! They're coming." Ino ordered as she coughed again. Her voice was getting weaker._

_Sakura ignored her. _"_Ino, hold on." Sakura said as she finished healing the hole in her lungs, but it was too late. Too much blood had been lost and too much was in her lungs for her to breathe. Sakura hugged Ino's body to her as she stopped breathing. "Ino, Inoooo! Please come back, please come back!"_

_Sakura screamed and cried in pain. She felt some enemy ninja coming her way, following the sound her of her screams and her pain turned to rage. She looked up to see them racing towards her. She gently set Ino's body down and closed her eyes before she stood up. She screamed in rage as she smashed her fist into the ground making the ground and buildings crumble and fall apart. The enemies stopped and screamed as the were crushed under rocks. None of them got out of the way as Sakura threw a kunai with an explosive tag at another building, making it collapse on top of the survivors._

_Seeing the enemy dead, Sakura crumbled to the ground crying, over her best friend's body. The sounds of rushing foot steps made Sakura look up. Neji and Kiba were taking out the next group of ninja Sakura hadn't noticed arrive. They got rid of them quickly but more were coming. Kiba tried to grab Ino's body but Sakura snapped at him, refusing to let go. Neji grabbed her arms and pulled her away. She screamed and hit him but soon passed out as her emotions became too much._

_At the funeral, all Sakura did was cry. She couldn't heal Ino and all her efforts did was prolong her pain. Pain she felt for taking the sword for her. After that, all she did was train, eat, sleep and train again. Until Neji came in her life, then she started to feel happy again. _

**End of Ino and her Flashback**

Sakura snapped out of her flashback and her eyes widened as she realize what she just said. She laughed nervously, trying to think up an excuse. "Hehe… I learned that from my father's friend,who is a ninja" Sakura lied. '_ Oops, I made a big mistake. Kakashi-sensei is definitely going to be suspicious of me now. I better be more careful from now on.'_

Kakashi scrutinized his only female student with one narrowed eye. '_Only my teammates knew of Obito's saying. How did this kunoichi know it?'_

Sakura could feel the growing tension and decided a change of subject was in order. "So, we pass, Sensei?" Sakura asked, distracting Kakashi for a second.

"Yes, you did. Team Seven starts its first mission tomorrow. Don't be late." Kakashi ordered before disappearing again. But not with out one last look at Sakura. 'O_kay, Miss. Haruno. I will figure you out.'_

Sakura jumped to her feet, stretching."Okay, see you tomorrow." She said as she walked away from them.

"Bye, Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted, not realizing he was still tied to the post.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Teme, get me out." Naruto yelled once her realized he was still tied up.

"Get yourself out." Sasuke replied, walking away from him.

**With Sakura**

_'That was too close' _She thought_._

"_No shit._" Inner Sakura snapped, peeved that her other self almost blew everything.

_'I don't need you to rub it in even more,' _Sakura sneered back.

"_Hey, I just wanted you to feel worse about it._" Inner Sakura admitted with a shrug.

_"Great." _The original thought sarcastically.

"_Anyway, how are you going to do this?_" Inner Sakura asked.

Sakura tapped her chin in thought as she was walking home._"Well, maybe I can get Mr. Nara, and Mr. Yamanaka to help me on this mission. They _are_ the ones that helped Tsunade-sama make the necklace and ring. They have to how know to contact Tsunade through the ring and necklace.' _

_'Fine, you do that, but when?_" Inner Sakura asked_._

_'I don't know yet. Now leave me alone.'_ Sakura ordered.

'_Fine then." _Inner Sakura snapped before withdrawing.

Sakura sighed as she finally reached her house. Her stomach growled when she smelt food being cooked. She didn't really get to eat anything so she made her way to the kitchen, following the delicious aroma of food.

**With Naruto**

"Someone get me out!" Naruto shouted before moaning as his stomach growled.

**With Sasuke**

Sasuke opened his door, walking into his depressingly empty house. His stomach growled so he went to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and took out some tomatoes, lettuce, and fruit to make a salad. As he was cooking his thoughts went to his female teammate. '_Sakura knows something, but what? What happened to her to make her change? I kind of miss the fangirl her' _Sasuke shuddered as he thought about that._ 'What I'm I saying?I miss a fangirl? Though I wonder why she said those things when we introduced ourselves. Then shattering the ground with one hand. How did she do that?'_

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts after making a promise to himself to find out what was up with his teammate and turned to his food.

**With Kakashi**

"Sakura Haruno, I_ will_ figure out what you are hiding from me." Kakashi whispered as he watched her fall asleep. When he was sure she was asleep, he went home.

**A/N- I hope you like this chapter. TTFN Bye**


	7. Mission to land of Waves

Back To The Past

A/N- Here is chapter seven for you. Thank you to my beta reader named moonlightdemoness for beta reading the chapter seven so far. Thanks.

Chapter Seven: Mission to the land of Waves

"Sasuke here, at point B."

"Sakura here, at point C."

"Naruto here, at point A, believe it."

"Go slow, Naruto. Okay, Squad Seven, who's closest to the target?" Kakashi asked.

"I am." Naruto replied from where he was hiding, eyes not leaving his target.

"What's your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked.

"Five meters. I'm ready anytime," Naruto said, eagerly.

"So am I." Sasuke muttered.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"Okay… Now!" Kakashi barked.

They all jumped out of hiding, startling the cat lazing in front of them. The cat shot up and tried to run only for Naruto to appear in front of I and snatch it up. The cat obviously didn't like that as it started screeching and scratching at Naruto's face.

"I got him, I got him!" Naruto shouted. He tried his best to hold his face away from the sharp claws that seemed so determined to rip it off.

"Confirm red ribbon on left ear." Kakashi ordered.

Sasuke tilted his head to look at the cat's ear, spotting the ribbon. "Confirmed red ribbon on left ear." He said.

"Right. Lost pet, Tora, captured. Mission accomplished." Kakashi stated.

"Can't we get a better mission than this? I hate cats!" Naruto yelled, pouting as Tora tried to claw his eye's.

…

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried." Madame Shijimi cooed at the cat being uncomfortably smothered in her arms. The cat's distaste of his treatment was clear.

"In your face, stupid cat." Naruto muttered gleefully with his arms behind his head.

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura said, tilting her head as she watched the cat struggle to get away as it's owner left the room.

"Now, Kakashi, Team Seven, your next mission is… hmm, babysitting the elder's grandson, shopping at a neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging." The Third Hokage said as he read over the mission scrolls. He didn't bother to look up, already expecting the oncoming explosion. Sure enough...

"No!" Naruto yelled. "No, thank you, I want to do, you know, a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms.

_'I can't believe this, but I agree with the dobe,' _thought Sasuke.

Sakura shot a disapproving look at her teammate."Geez. That's Naruto for you. Third Hokage, please, just this once, I agree with Naruto. It's not challenging enough." Sakura stated with a small bow.

"See, see! Sakura-chan agrees with me." Naruto said excitedly.

"But Naruto, we are just rookies. Listen up. Many types of requests come in the village, got it?" Sakura asked. Seeing that Naruto understood, she continued. "As they come in, they are carefully looked at and assigned a rank: A, B, C, D, and, in the case of extremely dangerous missions, S. Those are only taken by ANBU or jonin's that have a lot of experience and skill to get it done. Got that?" Sakura questioned again. Naruto nodded and she went on, aware of eyes watching her lecture.

"Well, we are ranked like that too. ANBU are a group of exceptionally skilled ninja, only the best of the best can join. There are usually three or four squad members, depending on the skill of the squad and their captain. Next is jonin and also tokubetsu jonin, or specialists. Jonin can be a sensei to genin," she gestured at the three of them "or they can do solo missions or missions with other jonin and chunin. Tobubetsu jonin can specialize in taijutsu, genjutsu, interrogation, stuff like that. A chunin is qualified to be a leader or teacher. He or she can lead missions with teams of chunin, or genin, or be in missions led by jonin. As for genin, we get a jonin sensei that trains us to become stronger until we take the chunin exams.

"Now for the ranks. The ANBU and tokubetsu jonin get S ranked, though the tokubetsu jonin also take on A rank. Jonin get A and B rank missions when they don't have a genin team and sometimes they get S rank. Chunin take C or B rank missins. As for genin, aka us, we will get D rank missions until we get sronger and get more experience. Then get C rank missions. Got it?" Sakura questioned, looking at him.

"Sakura-chan, that was awesome." Naruto exclaimed.

Sarutobi nodded, surprised. "Wow, Miss. Haruno, you know a lot about our system." Inwardly, he was thinking,'_But how did she know about ANBU class and S rank missions? I know she's book smart, but that isn't covered in the academy.'_

Kakashi nodded to himself, more sure in his theory about his female student, '_Yup, she is definitely hiding something from us.'_

"Okay, since Sakura told you about the ranks, I will give you a C rank mission. I'll perform the introductions straight away. Please invite in our guest." The Third Hokage said to Iruka.

Iruka stood to open a door on the side of the room. A tanned, drunken looking old man stumbled into the room. He surveyed the group that was to take him back home. He immediately was unimpressed by what he saw. Three children, one an orange midget and one with pink hair, and one adult. Were these people actually kidding themselves?

"These will be the ninja that will escort me, Tazuna, the best bridge builder in the Land of Waves? They're just kids. They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats, especially the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile." He took another swing of his drink.

"Who's the midget?" Naruto asked, looking between them. He was quickly answered by Sasuke and Sakura standing next to him, both of them taller than himself. His temper blew and steam was coming out of his ears.

"I'll kill you" Naruto yelled out, getting ready to charge at the old drunk.

"Naruto, stop. Now!" Sakura shouted at him, raising her fist in a threatening manner.

"Sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto whimpered, holding his head and cringing back in fear.

"Good." Sakura stated smugly before dropping her arm. "Now, Kakashi-sensei, should we get ready to take Tazuna-san home?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded, glad Naruto was stopped before he got them in trouble. "Okay. Team Seven, we leave in three hours. Pack for a least two weeks." Kakashi ordered.

His students nodded and Sakura left quickly, eager to go and pack. Sakura was out before anyone could say anything and ran home as fast as she could. She didn't even stop to say anything to her parents before she rushed up to her room to pack. While she was packing her gear and medical supplies, she ran through everything she remembered about the wave mission.

_'What to do about Zabuza and Haku? _She thought.

"I have to help them." Sakura said in answer to her own thoughts. "I know! When we're training I can go and find them and talk to them. I just hope that they believe me." Sakura ran back out of her house, only stopping to tell her parents what was happening and say goodbye before going on her way.

**With Naruto and Sasuke and Kakashi**

"Um...where did she go? Anyways, I am Tazuna, a renowned bridge builder. Until I am back safely in my own country to complete my next bridge, you'll have to protect me, even if it costs you your lives!" Tazuna said, pointing a wobbly finger at the two remaining kids.

"Yeah ,yeah whatever," Naruto waved him off. He turned to his teacher. "So Kakashi-sensei, when do we leave again?"

"In three hours. Get your stuff and meet up at the entrance gate. Team 7, dismissed." Kakashi ordered before disappearing.

Naruto and Sasuke left to go home and pack. Tazuna walked out the door, grumbling about getting more alcohol. Kakashi stayed behind at a signal from Sarutobi.

"Kakashi, did you teach Sakura that?" Iruka asked, still shocked at the girls knowledge.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, I didn't teach her that at all. I think she's hiding something from us, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi nodded, folding his hadns under his chin. "Watch her and see if she will talk to you, Kakashi, but don't force her." The Third orderd.

"Also, she had the same strength as Tsunade." Kakashi added.

The Third's eyes narrowed. "Find out what you can from just watching her. If you think she will tell you, then do it." He ordered.

"Got it." Kakashi said before he disappeared.

**Three hours later**

Sakura was at the gates and waiting for her team to show up when she remembered the Demon Brothers. '_Watch for the puddle of water. I'll go last,' _thought Sakura.

A few minutes before the three hour mark Sasuke walked up to the gate. Sakura pointedly ignored him._ 'Great, moron number one.'_ She giggled at the thought of using one of Sasuke's favorite insults against him, even if it wasn't verbally. Her random laugh earned her a look from Sasuke. She sneered.

"What, Uchiha? Do you have a staring problem now?" Sakura probed.

"No, but what's your deal with me?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing and I told you, you'll never find out." She stated confidently, sticking her tongue out at him. She quickly pulled her tongue back when she saw Naruto, Kakashi, and Tazuna walking their way.

"Sasuke, Naruto, you guys are in front. Tazuna, you're in the middle. Sakura and I will be in the back." Kakashi ordered, getting straight to the point. They quickly got in formation and started the long walk to the Land of Waves.

Kakashi waited until they were out of sight of the gates before tryign to coax anything out of Sakura. "Hey, Sakura, you know that you can talk to me."

"Yeah, I know Sensei," Sakura said. Her eyes were watching the road in front of them and she narrowed her eyes when she saw the glare from the sun shine on the puddle of water a few yards away. "Sensei, I'll be right back." Sakura said before slipping into the trees. Kakashi looked in the direction she went before stopping the group.

"Wait!" Kakashi called.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when he didn't see her.

**With Sakura**

Sakura ran out of the trees to stand by the puddle of water. She smirked. "Hey, you two, come out and play." Sakura taunted.

"So, you noticed our genjutsu, little girl." One of them said as they both rose up from the water.

"Please, I could sense you from the moment I saw you." Sakura said scathingly.

"Really now? But can you stop this." The other one said before launching kunai at her.

When she jumped out of the way, they charged. When she landed she spun on her foot and kicked the first one that reached her. Sakura back flipped quickly to avoid any counter attacks, knowing one kick wouldn't take them out. As she was flipping, she didn't notice the other brother appearing behind her. She landed after a flip and the second Demon Brother wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her side and her against him. Her vein started ticking in her forehead when she realized where his hand was placed on her chest. The first one came up and smirked at her.

"You really want to let go of me there." Sakura told the one holding her calmly.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" Sakura asked. She smirked at them before she elbowed the one holding her. When he doubled over she broke his hold and pivoted on her heel to kick him in the head. The remaining brother roared in anger but before he could reach her she took a deep breath and screamed, " KAKASHI-SENSEI!

**With Kakashi and the rest**

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked for the tenth time as he paced back and forth whiel casting glances to the tress. Sasuke was about to snap at him when they heard a scream.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled, looking up from his book. He quicly pinpointed where her scream came from and started running, the others following him.

**With Sakura**

Sakura cut off her scream to dodge the hand of the remaining brother. She noticed the other one getting up out of the corner of her eye and quickly changed her direction. When her back thumped against a tree, she cursed.

"You bitch!" The first one yelled.

Suddenly, Kakashi jumped in front of her, grabbing the shirt of one of the brothers and flinging him over his head into a tree, knocking him out. He quickly disposed of the other brother before checking on his student.

Sakura smiled reassuringly. "Kakashi-sensei, they are after Tazuna-san." She said while inwardly cursing herself for not being able to take them on. Her chakra levels were still low from the training with the bells, the mission, and the extra training she was doing on her own.

Just then Naruto and Sasuke ran up with Tazuna. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked , grabbing her shoulders and looking her over for any injuries. After seeing nothing he turned to look at the two unconscious bodies. "Who're they?"

"Those are the Demon Brothers." Kakashi replied while tying them up to a tree.

"Aren't they Chunin?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes." Kakashi said while glancing at her. _'I guess she didn't want to use her strength. But what is she waiting for?' _Kakashi finished tying the brothers up and continued walking with his team, watching over his pink haired student.

**A/N- I hope you like this version of the episode/chapter. TTFN Bye**


	8. still the mission to land of the waves

Back To The Past

Chapter Eight: Still The Mission to Land of the Waves

They climbed into the wooden boat with Tazuna and a nervous man who was steering it. After they were on the water, the guy got out a long stick and started to push into the thick fog.

"What a thick fog." Sakura commented.

"Sakura-Chan your right, why is it so thick?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura glared at him and slapped her hand over his mouth. "Shh, you need to be more quiet." Sakura snapped as she lifted her hand from Naruto's mouth.

"We should see the bridge soon." The boat driver said suddenly.

After a few seconds of peering through the thick fog they were able to see the end of the giant bridge just as the driver said. They all gaped at its size.

"It's big." Naruto said loudly.

"Shh, Naruto." Sakura ordered, glaring again.

Kakashi spoke up. "Tazuna, there's something I need to ask you before we reach the shore." Everyone looked at Tazuna. "Tell me the identity of those after you. If you don't tell us, then our mission ends when the boat reaches the land." Kakashi stated seriously.

"Kakashi don't ask him that." Sakura said. Then she looked Kakashi in the eye. "Kakashi, who are the demon brothers working for?"

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi answered, then blinked, realizing what he just said. "Tazuna, we're waiting now." Kakashi warned, focusing his one eye on the man.

Tazuna, sweating nervously under Kakashi's unblinking stare, sighed. "Looks like I have no choice but to tell you... No, I want you to know. You're right that this is probably beyond your mission scope. There is a super-dangerous man after my life." Tazuna admitted.

"Super-dangerous-man?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes," Tazuna said.

"Who?" Kakashi asked.

"You've probably at least heard of his name before, the wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou." Tazuna responded.

Kakashi's eye widened."Huh! Gatou... from that Gatou company? He's said to be one of the world's few extremely wealthy people."

"Who is what now?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

Tazuna ignored Naruto's question, instead answering Kakashi. "Yes, officially he runs a large shipping company, but secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninja and gang members to take over businesses and counties. He's a very nasty businessman."

They all went quiet as they reached the shore. They all climbed out of the boat and started walking along the path, listening for any movement. They hadn't gone far when Naruto suddenly threw a kunai into the bush. Everyone stopped and stared in that direction and Sakura walked over to it. She saw a white bunny huddled at the base of a tree. She wracked her brain for knowledge on where the blade would come from then disappeared, reappearing in the air catching a long sword. She landed back down in front of Kakashi.

"Sakura." Kakashi whipsered in shock. He was astonishment that she caught that sword and with ease too. She also knew when it was comming, she had to know.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you feel that chakra or not?" Sakura asked while she dropped the sword to the ground.

"So you sense me little girl?" A voice sneered from within the trees.

As they looked around, Sakura felt another familiar chakra nearby, too. _'That must be Haku'_

"Hey, You can come out now, I know where Zabuza is and I know there's another ninja watching us." Sakura said to the trees. There was a stunned silence as Zabuza appeared in front of them.

"Really?" A masked ninja asked as he appeared beside Zabuza.

"You're not a hunter ninja. You would have attacked Zabuza instantly, but instead you stand beside him. In fact, I think you and him are a team. You have done this many times over the years and no one has caught you," Sakura said to them. "You really need to get a new disguise. Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist, and his apprentice Haku, last descendant of the ice-users."

Needless to say that Sakura's teammates and sensei were in shock while Tazuna was looking at her with amazement. Zabuza and Haku looked at her with a mix of fury and shock. To them this little girl, younger than Haku, had figured them out within seconds when older and more experienced ninja haven't.

"So, you figured us out." Haku said to her. He took off his mask and dropped it, revealing a shockingly feminine face. His long black hair was tied in a bun on his head and his jet black eyes looked at Sakura with unease.

"You might be smart, girl, I'll give you that, but I still have a job to do. And that is to kill the bridge builder." Zabuza said while he and Haku disappeared from sight.

Sakura looked around to see where Zabuza was going to appear. Her eyes widened and she jumped up and pushed Kakashi away.

Right where Kakashi had just been was Zabuza with his hand raised. Sakura took Kakashi's place, taking the brunt force of his hit with her arm. They all heard the snapping of her bones and watched in shock and horror as Sakura was thrown back near Naruto. Naruto was frozen, staring at Sakura who was cradling her arm and trying to stand up.

Kakashi appeared beside her and helped her sit up. "Sakura are you okay?" At her nod he turned to the rest of his team. " Naruto, Sasuke! Protect Tazuna."

The boys jumped into action as they placed themselves around Tazuna. Sakura gasped in pain as she set her bones back together, startling Kakashi. Her hand glowed green and Kakashi and the rest were in shock that she knew healing jutsu.

Haku looked intrigued and he smirked, turning to Zabuza. "I'll take the girl on."

"No, you'll watch." Zabuza ordered.

"Oh no, you and me will be fighting." Sakura told them while she rapidly did some hand seals before biting her thumb and slamming her hand on the ground. "Summoning jutsu."

Smoke appeared all around Sakura as four tigers appeared. They went to Sakura and she gave each of them a quick scratch. "Get Tazuna, Naruto and Sasuke out of here," She ordered the one on her right.

The tiger went over to Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna and guarded them as they all made their way down the path. Sakura addressed two of the remaining tigers. "Get them." The tigers seemed to grin as they charged at Zabuza and Haku. She looked at Kakashi while hopping on the back of the remaining tiger.

"Kakashi, get on." Sakura said, getting cut off as several of Haku's ice needles hit the tiger she was on, making it dispel and sending Sakura to the ground. She looked up to see Zabuza dispel his tiger while Haku's left him to head over to her.

Sakura started as she was suddenly plucked from the ground. "You and I are going." Kakashi said, running over to meet the remaining tiger. "And maybe you can explain to me how you can summon animals."

"As long as you promise not to freak out." Replied Sakura as they met up with the tiger while dodging the constant attacks. Unfortunately, Zabuza got in a lucky hit and the tiger was dispelled. Kakashi put Sakura down and moved to stand in front of her.

"Yeah maybe you can fill us in too, girl." Hissed Zabuza. "Haku get the girl and get back to the base."

"Hai, Zabuza." Haku said before he raced towards them to get Sakura.

Sakura moved out from behind Kakashi, shaking off his hand. She gathered her chakra while keeping an eye on Haku. When he was where she wanted him she punched the ground, destroying it up to where Haku had stopped in shock.

"What?!" Zabuza yelled.

Sakura smirked. "You know, if you had just asked nicely I might have told you, but not anymore." Sakura stopped to do more hand seals and everyone's eyes widened as they recognized them. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" said Sakura as she directed the water dragon to wash away Zabuza and Haku. As everything settled around them Sakura suddenly fell to the ground.

"Sakura." Yelled Kakashi as he ran over to her.

"Kakashi, you okay?" asked Sakura tiredly as Kakashi gingerly picked his student up.

"I'm okay, you not." Kakashi said as he walked around the damage to follow the path to Tazuna's hosue.

"Kakashi, can you put me down?" asked Sakura.

"Why?" asked Kakashi.

"So I can heal myself." Answered Sakura. Kakashi nodded and set her down, letting her lean against him as she healed her wounds. She sighed in relief as the pain faded. "That's better."

"Okay, Sakura, tell me now." Demanded Kakashi as he picked her back up and continued walking.

"No, Kakashi, I'll come to you when I'm ready. You'll just be pushing me and it's too soon. Ask me later, please." asked Sakura who pouted to add more affect.

Kakashi tried looking anywhere but directly at her but he eventually gave in with a sigh. "Fine but I just feel out of the loop."

"You find out soon enough." Replied Sakura as she succumbed to her growing exhaustion and fell asleep curled against Kakashi's chest.

"I hope so, Sakura." Said Kakashi looking up at the sky.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!, SAKURA-CHANNNN!" Shouted Naruto as he ran out of Tazuna's house towards them.

"Naruto be quite, Sakura is asleep." Kakashi snapped.

"Hey Dobe be quiet." Said Sasuke but he was inwardly thinking, _'__Thank god, she's okay, but how did Sakura know that that hunter ninja wasn't who is he said he was, same with the sword, she caught it before even Kakashi-sensei could sense it?'_

"Hey Kakashi take her in my house, Sakura can sleep up stairs." Tazuna said as he stepped out. Kakashi nodded and all of them went inside. They were stopped in the kitchen by a little boy going up to Tazuna and hugging him.

"Grandfather." Inari said.

A beautiful woman came out from another room and worriedly looked at Tazuna."Father, are you okay?" asked Tsunami.

"Yes, I'm okay, this is the team of ninja that has accompanied me home." Replied Tazuna.

"Thanks for looking after my father." Said Tsunami, bowing to them before noticing the pink haired girl unconcious in the silver haired man's arms. "Oh dear, is she okay?"

"Oh, Sakura. Yes, she just used a bit too much of her chakra. Some good rest is all she needs." Replied Kakashi.

"Okay, here let me set her up in a room and get her changed into some PJ's." said Tsunami.

"Sure." Replied Kakashi handing her over to her.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. TTFN Bye


	9. Deathly Zabuza

Back To The Past

A/N- Here is chapter nine for you to enjoy. Thank you to my beta reader named moonlightdemoness for beta reading this chapter for me and this story so far. Thanks again for the help.

Chapter Nine: Deathly Zabuza

Sakura woke up quickly, taking in her surrounding. She was laying on a bed in a darkened room. She sighed, frustrated with herself. "My summons drain me too much."

A knock on the door interrupted her self-berating, and she told the person to come in. "Are you okay?"A beautiful woman with long black hair asked.

"I'm fine, but who are you?" asked Sakura.

The woman smiled sheepishly. "Oh, sorry. I'm Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami. I welcome you to your home. Now are you okay?" asked Tsunami.

"Yup, I just in tminutest bit and then I'm as good as new." Replied Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHANNNN, YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto yelled and began to run to her only to be held back by Kakashi.

"Naruto, she needs more rest." Kakashi scolded.

"No, I'm fine Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said, watching Sasuke as he lurked in the doorway, staring at her.

"So Sakura, how are you feeling after you fought against Zabuza and that hunter ninja?" asked Sasuke.

"Just a little tired and sore, nothing a little more rest won't cure." She said before turning to Kakashi. "So should we start training?" asked Sakura, sitting up only to notice that her shirt wasn't on. "Okay, what happened to my top?"

Tsunami suddenly scrambled to the bundle of fabric on the dresser. "Sorry, I took it off so you could cool down. You had a bit of a fever."

Sakura smiled and it her shirt back on before turning to her teammates who had all looked away was soon as her blanket had fallen. "Hey guys, shouldn't we be going?"

Naruto raised his hand. "I have a question. What is a hunter ninja?"

"Basically they pursue a rouge ninja from their village." Kakashi said.

Sakura, sensing her sensei wasn't going to elaborate, continued Kakashi's explanation. "Naruto, listen carefully. A hunter-nin goes after any rouge or missing-nin from their village. For example: Say Sasuke becomes a missing-nin. Our village would send hunter-nin to track him down and kill him or to bring him back. More often then not, their targets are killed to protect village secrets. Right Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura looking at him.

Sakura didn't notice the awed and confused looks her team was sending her. "Okay Sakura. That was freaky." Sasuke said.

"Oops, sorry. I read a lot on these kinds of things." Sakura said scratching the back of her head. She stood up and went to the door, stopping when she noticed no one was following. "Aren't we going to train?"

"Right, let's go." Kakashi said, leading his team outside and into the woods not far from the house.

Kakashi stopped when they found a clearing with some thick trees. He started to explain the chakra control exercise he was going to teach them but was interrupted by Sakura. She went on to explain the exercise and even went as far as going to the tree in fronts of her and beginning to walk all the way to the top of it. She paused at the top got look for any sign of where Zabuza's hideout could be but went back down when she couldn't find anything. When confronted with her teammates inquiries about her knowledge she gave them her normal excuse of reading a lot.

Since she had demonstrated her ability to climb the trees, Kakashi dismissed her. She went over to a nearby stream and sat down, leaning back on her hands to relax and think of what her next move would be. She was interrupted as Kakashi came and crouched beside her.

"Hey, Sakura are you okay?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sakura said, closing her eyes to signal to her sensei that she didn't feel like talking.

Kakashi complied with her wishes and stood from his crouch. "Sakura you still can talk to me about it all." He said as he walked away from her.

"Kakashi-sensei, even you can't understand what I'm going through right now, you haven't seen the future that I'm from." muttered Sakura looking out to the sunset.

At The Bridge

"What?" yelled Tazuna, seeing that his men were on the ground dead.

As mist rolled in, Kakashi and Sakura took out their weapons and looked around. "Naruto, Sasuke keep your guard up." Kakashi ordered.

"Believe it," Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and held it ready in front of him, Sasuke doing the same.

"Kakashi-sensei, you go after Zabuza, Sasuke and Naruto go after the hunter ninja, I'll stay and protect Tazuna." Sakura said.

"Right Sakura-Chan." Replied Naruto.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." Zabuza's taunted from the mist before he and Haku appeared in front of them. Kakashi engaged Zabuza while Naruto and Sasuke's followed Haku a little further away.

Sakura watched the battles, keeping Tazuna behind her. She didnt interfere, knowilng that some things she couldnt meddle with if she wanted Nruto and Sasuke to grow up. Thirty minutes later, when everything was wrapping up, she ordered Tazuna to stay put. She ran to Sasuke's side and started healing him, enough so he was out of any immediate danger. As she ran back to Tazuna's side she saw Gatou with his gang of thugs.

She listened to Naruto's speech at Zabuza about using Haku, watched Naruto get so emotional that he started crying. She watched Naruto's words cut at Zabuza until the man started crying and ordered Naruto to throw him a kunai.

Naruto threw Zabuza his kunai and Zabuza caught it in his mouth since his arms were out of the equation. Zabuza went on a rampage through Gatou's men, killing the majority of them even as weapons were thrown at him and lodged in his back. Those that Zabuza didn't kill fled for their lives and Zabuza struck down Gatou before the tiny man could escape.

Zabuza's body finally gave out and he collapsed. He turned his head to look at Haku's body. "Kakashi, could you do me a favor and take me to Haku?"

Everyone was silent as Kakashi took Zabuza to Haku's body and the man said his goodbye.

As they were leaving the bride to bury the dead, Sakura noticed Sasuke's looking at her. "What, Sasuke?"

"You called me by my first name. So you still have feelings for me." Sasuke said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Sasuke." Sakura smirked at him. When they reached the place where Zabuza and Haku were going to be buried Kakashi told them to go back to Tazuna's to rest and heal.

As news spread of Gatou's demise, Tazuna was able to get help finishing his bridge and soon they were able to go home.

Walking home, Sakura made up her mind to go and see Ino and Shikamaru's fathers and maybe get them to help her out a bit.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. TTFN Bye.


	10. The Chunin week

Back To The Past

A/N- Here is chapter ten for you to read and enjoy. Thank you to my beta reader named moonlightdemoness for beta reading the chapter ten for me. Thanks.

Chapter Ten: The Chunin week

As Team Seven walked back home from the land of waves Sakura thought about Orochimaru and his plans for Konoha and Sasuke. Not to mention that she was still pregnant with Neji Hyuuga's child. It was only through the constant checks that she did and the precautions that she took that she hadn't lost it.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to spar with me when we get back?" Sakura asks.

"Sure Sakura." Sasuke agreed while thinking,_'Maybe I can get something out of her'_

When they got back to Konoha Kakashi left them with the excuse that he needed to write the mission report. Naruto went off to get some ramen as he usually did leaving the other two behind him to silently make their way to the training grounds.

"Sasuke, don't hold back." Sakura said, already in her fighting stance.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, moving into his stance.

Soon they were off with a series of punches and kicks aimed at each other, Sakura was holding back from what Sasuke could tell, but so was he. He was surprised at her stamina after the fight came to a stop after a good hour and he almost dropped from being out of breath while she was only slightly winded.

"Thanks Sasuke, bye." Sakura called out as she walked away from him. "Now to find Inoichi."

The problem was, she had no idea where to start to try and find him. She walked around the village for a good while with no sign of Ino's father when she had the outrageously simple idea to ask Mrs. Yamanaka. Making a detour to the Yamanaka family owned flower shop, Sakura hurried her pace. When Sakura stepped into the building Mrs. Yamanaka was finishing up with a customer and Sakura hung back to wait until they were gone. Soon after she was done, Sakura went up to her with a wave.

"Hi, Mrs. Yamanaka how are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan, how can I help you today?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked with a warm smile.

"I was looking for Mr. Yamanaka to ask some questions. Do you know where he is?" Sakura questioned, keeping her face as innocent as possible.

"Yes I do. HONEY!" Mrs. Yamanaka suddenly screamed.

"What!?" A gruff voice replied from the back room.

"Sakura-chan is here for you." Mrs. Yamanaka said much quieter.

"Okay." He said in a slightly questioning tone as he exited the back room. "Hi Sakura, how are you? We haven't seen you around in awhile."

"I'm fine. I have some questions, do you mind answering what you can?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Sure." Inoichi replied, curious as to what she could want from him.

"Thanks, can we go somewhere more private, please?" Sakura asked again hopefully.

Nodding his head, Inoichi led her back to the room he had come from, shutting the door behind them. Whens he was sure they were alone Sakura did a hand seal and removed the two pieces of jewelery that were now visible and showed them to him. Confusion was written plainly on his face as Sakura held them up

"What can you remember about these two pieces of jewelery?" Sakura asked as she handed them to Inoichi.

Inoichi turned them over in his hands a few times, studying them closely and his confusion cleared to stunned surprise. "How did you get these? Wait, we need to get Shikaku first, come with me."

Inoichi grabbed her by the shoulder in a gentle but firm grip and they left the flower shop to find Shikaku. Sakura noticed they weren't heading directly to Shikamaru's house but were angling more towards the forest that the Nara family owned. It didn't take long until they found Shikaku a few yards from the edge of the forest.

"Shikaku!" Inoichi yelled seeing his friend.

Shikaku turned to look at them, surprise clear when he saw his old teammate with a young genin. His observant eyes caught sight of the pieces of jewelery his friend was holding out towards him and he gasped, turning back to his friend who in turn looked down at the pink haired genin standing quietly in his grasp.

"But we haven't told anyone about these or even finish them." Shikaku said.

"Yes. That brings up the question of how you got these Sakura." Inoichi directed at her.

Sakura told them up front. "I'm from the future."

….

Kakashi had been walking around the village avoiding doing the mission report and thinking of whether or not his team would be ready for the chunin exams when he noticed Inoichi practically marching Sakura through the village in the direction of the Nara estate. Curious, and not the slightest bit guilty for eavesdropping, Kakashi masked his chakra and followed, using his advanced hearing to listen tho the strange conversation between Inoichi and Shikaku. He knew after the first sentence it somehow involved why Sakura was so different but he wasn't expecting Sakura's response to Inoichi's inquiry.

…

"What?" Inoichi asked dumbly. Clearly whatever he expected and with what he knew of the jewelery, her response hadn't been what he expected.

"Okay, I am the same Sakura Haruno that grew up with Ino but you see, I'm from the…future." Sakura said carefully wording it. She figured the only reason they weren't sending her to get a mental check up was because of what they knew about the ring and necklace.

Shikaku and Inoichi looked at each other and seemed to hold a silent conversation. Looking at the males in front of her she wasn't able to clearly read their expressions and was ready to try and get a response when she detected a tiny flicker of chakra on the edge of her perception.

"Oh great." She muttered. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, you can come out now!" Sakura yelled.

Walking out with his hands in the air he eye smiled at her and the two men behind her and said. "Hi Sakura."

"Don't you 'hi Sakura' me. You were listening in to a private and life endangering conversation," she snapped at him. Then she sighed. "But now that you are here you'll never leave me alone until you get out you want so I guess I'll tell you now."

She let Inoichi and Shikaku explain the ring and necklace to Kakashi before she went into her story of the Chunin exams, Orochimaru's intentions with Sasuke, Sasuke receiving the curse seal, the battle with Sand and Sound, Orochimaru killing the Third Hokage, Itachi's arrival and intentions, Sasuke leaving them, the failed retrieval mission that almost killed the most skilled male genin of their generation, and Tsunade being brought back by Naruto and becoming her sensei as well as the Fifth Hokage. But she told them nothing to do with her being pregnant.

"That all happened in your future?" Shikaku asked in a stunned tone.

"Yes. I came back here to stop it from ever happening and to do that I need your help." Sakura told them.

"How can we help?" Inoichi asked, still reeling from the new information.

"Knock out any Sand ninja that show up and fight but don't kill them; you can kill the Sound ninja but not the Sand. Also, avoid the red headed genin, Gaara of the Sand, at all costs. Kakashi, you still nominate us for the Chunin Exams. Shikaku, Inoichi, is there any way to contact the future through those?" Sakura asked, pointing to the jewelery still in Shikaku's hands.

"Yes, twist the moon to the left and the star to the right." Shikaku said handing them over to her.

Sakura placed the necklace and the ring back in their respective places. "Thanks. I need to think of a more detailed plan but I will let you know when I know what needs to be done." Sakura told them.

"Fine." Kakashi, Shikaku and Inoichi agreed.

"Kakashi, the first exam should pretty much go off without a hitch but when it comes time for the second exam in the forest of death with Anko is when Orochimaru will make his move. If you keep infiltrate the forest and tail us, I'll separate Orochimaru from the others and drive him to you. I'll be fine for the few minutes it will take for you to get there." Sakura said when she saw the looks on their faces.

"I'll come as back up." Shikaku said.

"Good. If Kakashi isn't enough to scare him off then the sight of reinforcements should make him retreat. He won't know who else you may have coming and he won't risk a huge battle until the final exam. If you can, find Anko too. After that is the wait for the last exam. I trust you all know the issue of secrecy in this matter." Sakura explained. "Now I've had a long day and am off to bed. See you in the morning Kakashi."

…..

The sun rising over the Hokage Monument was pleasantly warm when it hit her face as she was waking up. She yawned a full, jaw cracking yawn and did a full body stretch as she let her mind catch up to her body in the process of waking up.

When she was fully awake she slid out of bed and made her way to her bathroom. She walked to stand in front of her full body mirror and undid the jutsu that hid her stomach from prying eyes. She lifted up her shirt to examine the growth of her stomach. Her stomach was much larger than it should be for being just over five months pregnant. She had done a thorough scan at Tazuna's house, while she had been hiding her symptoms, and had found out she was at least having twins.

To prevent most of the pain in her lower back from her growing stomach she had taken to doing a few stetches and using some muscle relaxing and pain relieving jutsu. While she was still sore, it wouldn't be overly noticeable unless one knew what to look for.

Changing into her clothes and replacing the jutsu, Sakura walked downstairs and ate a normal breakfast with her parents. She was lucky and grateful that she hadn't had any of the strange cravings that most women get. She was also glad she no longer had morning sickness. That would have been very hard to hide.

Sakura smiled at her parents as she finished her plate and put her dishes in the sink. "See you later, Mom, Dad. Love you." She nodded at the responses she got in return as she went to the front door and put her shoes on. Opening the door, Sakura walked out and made for the bridge to meet her team, hoping Kakashi wouldn't act any different now that he knew the truth.

She met both of her teammates at the bridge and followed Sasuke's lead in ignoring Naruto's insistent chatter. It was three hours later when Kakashi-sensei finally showed up to greet them.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at him when he appeared.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted.

"Sorry, I got sidetracked on the road of life." Kakashi replied lazily.

"That's not even a new excuse." Naruto grouched. "Now what's the mission today?"

"Okay, your first mission is to pull some weeds, then there's walking some dogs, then picking up trash from the river." Kakashi told them.

As they all got set to work weeding a garden, Sakura and Sasuke were pulling out weeds calmly. Naruto gave into his competitive side and with a large grin at Sasuke he went very fast, pulling up anything he thought might be a weed. The only problem was he also pulled out a large amount of flowers and the unhappy owner of the garden punched him.

Walking the dogs was funny as well at least to Sakura. She and Sasuke picked the small dogs while Naruto, in a bid to impress her, picked the largest one. Naruto had no control and was dragged all over the place and eventually he was taken into an explosive field. He came back extra crispy.

The last task was the trash in the river. Sakura and Sasuke were doing fine again but Naruto was not. He tripped and fell into the water, carried by the current to the nearby waterfall. His fall was suddenly stopped and he looked up to see Sasuke holding him by the leg while he was hanging from a branch.

"You really are an idiot, Naruto." Sasuke told him.

…..

After that they were walking around the village together, Sasuke and Sakura carrying the baka home, but were stopped when Naruto pulled out of their grip and challenged Sasuke to another fight.

The old Sakura would have punched Naruto for daring to waste Sasuke's time but not anymore. That didn't mean she didn't step in. "Cool it guys, we need to work as a team."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he walked away from her.

"Hey Sakura, we can work on our team work without Sasuke." Naruto said to her.

"Sure." Sakura agreed and they started walking. It was only when she sensed Konohamaru trailing them that she realized remembered who they were getting ready to meet.

She stayed mostly quiet when Naruto outed Konohamaru's horrible disguise. Konohamaru walked with her and Naruto as they neared the corner, talking about playing ninja. Konohamaru got too excited and ran around the corner ahead of them running into Kankuro.

"You need something?" He snapped.

"Sorry." Konohamaru said to him backing away closer to Naruto.

Sakura looked at them, seeing older, harder faces and accidentally let their names slip out under her breath." Temari-Sama. Kankuro-Sama."

It was only when they both looked at her, shocked, that she realized she had said anything. "Did you just say our names?" Temari demanded.

"No." Sakura said too quickly. She was frustrated at herself for making such a huge blunder. "See you at the Chunin exams. Naruto, let's go." Sakura continued, walking away from them.

She and Naruto hadn't gone far when a low voice growled from behind them. "Girl I know you said those names."

"Oh great." Sakura muttered under her breath before turning around to see Gaara looking at her through cold jade eyes.

"Sorry, I think you got that wrong. Now I'm tired and I'm going home." Sakura said, quickly disappearing from sight.

Naruto and Konohamaru were left behind and as three pairs of eyes turned on them, Naruto grabbed Konohamaru and took off with a muttered, "I got to go too."

Sakura got home and fell into her bed with a sigh. "I really screwed up. I can't believe I said their names and they don't even know me." Sakura scolded herself, not realizing that she wasn't alone.

"So you did say our names." Temari confirmed as she slid in through the window.

"Great." Sakura groaned, getting up.

"So you know our names, what's yours? Or should I call you forehead." Temari taunted laughing.

"It's Sakura." Sakura told her calmly, not rising to the bait.

"So Sakura, how do you know us?" Kankuro asked as he came in to stand beside Temari.

"Sorry, I can't tell you. You'll think I'm crazy." Sakura replied trying to smoothly make he way to her door only to be stopped by a wall of sand.

"Just tell us. Or you'll die." Gaara said in a cold tone.

Sakura suddenly got an idea and hoped it wouldn't get her or her children killed. "No can do Gaara-sama. Or should I say Kazekage-sama?" Sakura said with a smirk.

The room fell silent.

A/N- I hope you really enjoyed it. I know I switch things around from the anime, but trust me it works out with my story plan and plot. Until next time. See ya


	11. Conversation

Back To the Past

Chapter Eleven: Conversation

"What?" asked Gaara?

"You heard me." Said Sakura.

"So tell us about it." Replied Kankuro breaking the silence.

"You really want to know?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." Said Temari.

"Fine, then you caught me. Yes I know you guys." Replied Sakura sitting back down. As her stomach jutsu wear off, as gasps were heard.

"I know your treaty with us and about the attack with sand and sound ninjas at the chunin exams." Explained Sakura.

"No way." Replied Temari.

"Do you trust me?" asked Sakura as she started to do hand seals that were very fast. " Memory jutsu" as she turns to them and shows what happens that the chunin exams and some more battles.

"Now do you trust me?" asked Sakura trying to get up.

"What happens to us?" asked Temari.

"Yes." Replied Sakura.

"So we become siblings more?" asked Kankuro.

"Yes you guys do. Kankuro, you and Gaara share brothers moments same with Temari sisters moments. You love each other. And when Gaara, you changed." Replied Sakura.

"So the attack with fail but what's happens to your sand ninjas?" asked Kankuro.

"Well I told some people that I'm from the future as you can tell from my memories. I told them not to kill any sand ninjas. Also we got to make it look like you are still going to attack us, but are on your side. Replied Sakura.

'Okay Sakura what with your stomach it looks like your pregnant.' Said Temari.

As Sakura blushes, Temari gasps and fast's walks over to the bed. 'You are/" asked Temari. But earned another blush. ' Your going to go on with the Chunin exams too?' asked Temari.

"Yes." Said Sakura.

'Sorry I'm not allowing you.' Replied Temari.

'Why not?' asked Sakura.

"Cause you are pregnant and it is not really good for the baby or babies." Replied Temari.

"Temari I have to save Sasuke from Orochimaru as he will get the curse seal from him. I have to go." Said Sakura. "Or are you scared that I'll beat you?"

"Hell No." shouted Temari.

"Good I'm not up against you either." Replied Sakura.

After another few minutes, Temari and Sakura planned out a strategy to help out with the attacks from sound and sand.

'Sakura thanks and be careful with the whole thing." Said Temari hugging Sakura.

As Sakura turned to Kankuro she hugs him, then turns to Gaara with a thinking expression. Shrugs and quickly gives him a hug goes back and closes her eyes and waits for the sand to kill her, but all she felted was some arms go around her and gave her a hug too.

Opening her eyes to see Gaara hugging her, she re-wraps her arms around him and hugs him again.

"Thank you" he whispered letting go.

"Bye Gaara you be careful now too." Replied Sakura.

As his brother and sister had shock faces they followed Gaara out the window and down the street.

Sitting down on her bed again goes out side to get some fresh air and was thinking " wow it was fun, I hope it goes feel at the Chunin exams."

As the sun went down, as did Sakura for the next day and the first part to the Chunin exams.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. I know boring again. The next ones are going to be both boring and good. TTFN Bye


	12. What's your name?

Back To The Past

Chapter Twelve: What's your name?

After the entire rookie nine all besides Sakura was tested for the Chunin exams. Iruka was the one behind it all as he tested everyone in his class, as he appeared behind Kakashi.

"All eight had passed, I still would like to know why I couldn't tested Sakura Haruno?" he asked.

"I can't say. Iruka she will be just fine." He said to him, as he thought in his mind." She's higher then Chunin that's for sure, but I can't be sure on it."

"Fine." Muttered Iruka disappearing from sight.

"I hope your plan goes well Sakura." He muttered to himself. Unaware that someone had heard him as he pushes up his glasses. As he disappeared into the night.

…………….Next Morning………….

Sakura woke up to the birds chirping with love, signing at that, she gets out of bed. Sakura looks the mirror that shows her stomach, she smiles as she places a hand over it rubbing with care. Doing the hand seals over her stomach to seal the pregnancy from the people.

Sakura went down stairs to have her normal breakfast and then went to Chunin building, walking closely Sakura felt someone coming behind her. Looking behind her it was just that man Kabuto smiling at her with a weird expression.

Shrugging it off, she continued to walk over to her teammates.

"Hey Naruto, Teme." Replied Sakura laughing at the looks he gave her.

"Good Morning Sakura-Chan." Yelled Naruto.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke. Thinking " She different."

Walking in front of the boys, they came across a crown, frowning at it, Sakura now remembers that her good friend Tenten got hit here. Looking of her, she sees her walking over to the men.

"Hey come on! We have to get in there!" Tenten said walking up to one of the boys. Sakura, in a blink of an eye caught the fist coming towards Tenten's face. Everyone gasped. They didn't even hear or see her get in front of her! She glared at him. She squeezed his fist. He hissed out in pain, then she let go.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." She said. Then she gasped. They were using a jutsu. That was Kotetsu and Izumo! "K-Kotetsu, Izumo?" She asked. His eyes widened. Then he stood up.

"Why are you using a genjutsu? We're going to the third floor, not the second." Said Sakura. Izumo sighed as he nods his head to Kotetsu. That was the first time someone caught him. He did a hand sign, and then released the jutsu. Then he released the genjutsu, revealing the second floor. Everyone gasped, except Sasuke, of course. Then Kotetsu spoke.

"I was just testing you guys out. If you guys can't get through something like this, then you're never going to survive these exams. You have to have a keen eye for everything around here or you're going to get in trouble." After he finished talking everyone nodded. Then Sakura turned to Tenten.

"Tenten-San, are you alright?" Sakura asked but snap shut her mouth as her eyes goes big. "Me and my big mouth.

"How do you know my name?" Tenten asked looking at the pink hair girl.

'Mmmh. Ii got to go now." She said as Sakura kind a grabs Naruto and Sasuke by the arms and races to the stairs, but was stop by Neji Hyuuga her future husband and father of their children.

"Hey you girl not so fast." He said walking towards her.

"Oh great." She muttered as she turned around only to face Tenten grinning at her.

"What was that?" she asked. "Please tell me how you you're my name?"

"Sorry but I can't tell you right now, maybe later.' said Sakura.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Cause it will really ruin the change that we might get pair off together at the end to fight each other." Replied Sakura. " Oh look at the time its time to go. Bye" As Sakura was going to walk away again but was grabbed around her upper arm by him.

"What's your name?" he asked holding on to her.

"Right now is none of your damn business Neji." Said Sakura not realizing that she said Neji name too. Ripping her arm out of his gasp, she turns to her two teammates, as she walks over to them. Sakura locks arms with both as she walked over to the stairs, she took one more time she look over her shoulder, but not before Neji Hyuuga eyes went on her looking over her fast.

He notices that a jutsu was over her stomach looking more into it, his eyes went very widen as he look up to her face.

"Shit." Thought Sakura quickly doing the hand seals to hide her stomach from the all seeing eyes. Looking over again to Neji he was beyond shock at this situation, all she wanted to do was to hug him and say it was going to be okay. But that was not the time, to think on it.

Sakura leads the way to the real three floor as they came up to see Kakashi-sensei waiting for them.

"I'm proud of you all." He said turning to leave.

"Kakashi-sensei. Thanks." Said Sakura as she walks into the room with Naruto and Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" YELLED SOMEONE. Jumping on his back, Sasuke looked annoyed at the person.

"Hi Ino." Sakura said.

"Forehead." She said hugging Sasuke.

"Ino I don't think Sasuke really likes that.' She said looking over the room.

As they continued to talk boring things, Kabuto comes up to them.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Now that two or three chapter when someone was looking at Sakura was Kabuto getting more information on her. As well as he was near Kakashi in the being of this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	13. Chunin exams part one

Back To The Past

Chapter thirteen: Chunin exams part one

"Hey guys. Could you keep it down a little. You're the new rookies aren't you. Well I guess it can't be help." He said.

"Well who ask you?!" yelled/asked Ino hugging Sasuke still.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." He replied.

"Kabuto that's your name?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." Kabuto said.

"So is this your second time at the Chunin exams?" asked Sakura.

"No.' he said.

'HUH."

"It's my seventh time." He replied. As he explanation the Chunin exams. " The exam takes place twice every year.' He said.

As Kabuto then pulls out his deck of recognition cards and starts his newbie lesson on the info he's collected over the past 4 years. To extract the info from the blank cards, Kabuto tunes them in to his chakra. Soon an image of the exam's total number of examinees and countries participating appears.

Kabuto explains that they take the exam in teams to deepen their friendships with other villages and to heighten the level of the ninja. However, he thinks the real purpose is to confirm the level of the ninja in each adjacent country and to try to balance out the power. They do this to check and restrain each country's powers.

"Can you get people info on them?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes." Replied Kabuto.

"Good. Names are Gaara and Rock Lee." Replied Sasuke.

As Kabuto turns the card around with his chakra, the image appears with Rock Lee is a year older than Sasuke. He's done 20 D-rank missions and 11 C-rank missions. The squad leader is Gai-sensei and his teammates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. His hand to hand combat skills have increased dramatically this past year, but his other skills are terrible. This is the first time taking the Chunin.

'As of Gaara." He said.

Gaara of the desert completed 8 C-rank and 1 B-rank mission and returned from all his missions unharmed. This is his first time taking the exam.

……………………….

Meanwhile, Kakashi stands outside the main room reconsidering his prior actions in which he demanded that Gai-sensei and Iruka-sensei respect his decision to allow his Genin into the tournament. He wonders now if he was too curt.

Back inside, Kabuto warns the rookies to keep a low profile. Not being one to remain quiet, Naruto immediately grabs the room's attention to introduce himself and vow that he will not lose to any one of them.

Meanwhile, the rest of the ninjas contemplate how they will show Naruto a thing or two. The Sound team, already annoyed with Kabuto's description of their small country, takes immediate action. They stealthily creep up to Kabuto and take a swing at him. At first it seems as though he dodges the attack, but soon his glasses break and he kneels down to vomit.

In the room a little far away from the room, was team Gai, Neji look at that girl. As he was thinking" _Who is she? How can she have Hyuuga chakra in her? _With many more questions popping in his head, he will get the answer to soon.

After that was done a loud bang came through out the room. "All right you baby face gens. Pipe down and listen up." Came a voice in the smoke. As the smoke disappeared there stands a man with a few scars on his face with some other ninjas behind him.

"I'm Ibiki Morino and from now and then your worst enemy." He said.

A/N- Yup short again. I had to watch it again so I could type this chapter up. Most things I got are from the show, some things are not. Chunin Exams chapters are coming up now. Be Patience and Review.

Bye


	14. The second exam

Back To The Past

A/n- hi again here is the second part to the Chunin exams. Thank to the one that help me with the idea named pheonix5600. If you read this, actually like it but I'm chance it a bit from what you wrote on your review mail. Here you go, enjoy.

Chapter fourteen: The second exam Part Four

As Sakura walk out of the grocery store, she turned the corner and bump into a person who grab her hand to keep her from falling.

"Thanks." Sakura said to the person before she looks up. "Uchiha." She breathes out.

"Sakura we need to talk." He replied as he disappeared with her in toe.

"Uchiha let go." She hissed at him.

"No Sakura what's wrong with you?" he asked her.

"Nothing." She said walking away from him but was stop by his hand grabbing around hers as he spins her to the building.

"Sakura tell me now." He replied again with time blocking anyways to escape from him.

But as she was going to tell him something, Kakashi-sensei appears with his orange book in his face and started to talk.

"Hi Sakura –Chan so what are you like in the future?" he asked never leaving his book.

"Great Kakashi-Sensei. The one person I don't want to know now knows." Hissed Sakura. 

Looking up to see Sasuke here to with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh Sasuke-Kun, how are you? And that was a normal question" Kakashi said.

"No it wasn't. Now tell me." He hissed at both of them.

"Sasuke I can't tell you that means nothing to you." Said Sakura.

"No Sakura. Sasuke does have the right to know. It was him that you come back for wasn't?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes and no." she replied.

"Sakura please tell me." Sasuke said.

"Fine but no wise cracks about it or stopping me got that." Said Sakura sternly.

"Got Sakura-Chan." They both said.

"Kakashi all ready knows about it, but not you." Now where can I begin." She thought. "Sasuke have you notice anything different about me?" She asked.

"Yes. You are stronger and smarter then you used to be." He replied.

"Yes I know that because I'm not the Sakura that you use it know. I'm still I'm her. Now this is the truth. I'm actually from the future. " She stop at Sasuke's expression.

"Really want happens in the future." He smirked at her.

"You don't want you know!" hissed Sakura.

"Is it that bad." He asked.

"Yes. Now I'm here to save you from making the worse possible mistake that you could make. Now don't ask me at all. " Replied Sakura.

"No Sakura tell me when we fought why did you hold back?" asked Sasuke.

"I hold back because I easily could have kill you with the level I'm at." Said Sakura.

"Kakashi- sensei you still have the plan right." Replied Sakura.

"Yes." Replied Kakashi.

"Now that Sasuke knows I have a new plan. But I can't say it." said Sakura disappearing from the sight of Kakashi and Sasuke.

……………………..

**The next day at the forest of death. **

As Sakura wakes up, she packs up all the ninja gear she would need for the forest of death. Now the only thing was Orochimaru standing in the way.

Running down the stairs, Sakura eats breakfast and leaves in a hurry to get to the second exam site.

Making it there in recorded timing, she calls over Anko the examiner to this exam.

"Anko. Orochimaru is here….." she started to say but was cut off by Anko.

"What!" yelled Anko.

"Shh. Only I know who it is now I need you to help me with this new plan." Said Sakura as she whispered it in her ear.

"Good. I get them now." She said as she disappeared from the Chunin exams.

Walking back over to her team, she bumps into a waterfall ninja.

"Hey watch it." said a waterfall ninja.

"You watch it" replied Sakura.

"You did you say to me bitch?" said the ninja.

"You heard me." Sakura replied back." And don't call me a bitch." Hissed Sakura at him.

"What are you going to do about that, bitch." Called the ninja. " You are just a weak, stupid kunoichi."

"What did you call me" hissed Sakura taking out a kunai.

"Sakura stop he isn't forth it. " replied Sasuke walking up to her.

"Sasuke stay out of it." said Sakura.

"Uchiha is right Sakura." Replied Temari walking top her with Gaara and Kankuro.

"Fine but he still needs to get taught a lession." Replied Sakura placing back her kunai into her kunai pack.

As she looks at Neji, he was staring right at her again. She disappears from sight right in front of the waterfall ninja throwing at kunai at him while cutting his cheek. Sakura was behind him as well with a kunai at the man's throat.

"What was that" hissed Sakura.

"Forehead." Said Ino shocked.

"Sakura-Chan is super fast." Thought Hinata.

"She's good." Thought Neji as he used his Byakagun to get a closer look at her stomach but he couldn't see anything.

As Sakura press lightly on the kunai as she said, "Now if you keep acting like that, there's going to be a lot of your blood everywhere. We don't want that now do we." the man just gulped and shook his head in a 'no' manner."

People around were either shocked or just trying to hold in their laughter. Sakura back off right after punched him hard in the stomach sending him at  
least a good fifty-meters.

Sakura sensed a presence coming up behind her so her got out another kunai  
just in case. What she didn't expect was there was a kunai held out by a long tongue almost in an offering gesture. The owner of the tongue said "I'm but I thought you would like your kunai back." Sakura was skeptical about but just said, "Thank you." That was Orochimaru now it's time to place this plan into action. She thought.

"No problem." he replied and went to his teammates in the crowd.

"Wow Sakura-Chan, I never saw you that fast before! I mean, I knew you were fast, but not that fast. Also, from what the is saying, your almost as strong as that famous Tsunade person or even that is" Naruto almost shouted.

"Thanks Naruto, I think." Replied Sakura still looking at that grass Ninjas. Thinking real quickly she walks over to them and asks if she could borrow the grass ninja that gave her the kunai back.

Walking away's from them; she pulls out a kunais throws it at the tress's.

"What's going on?" the grass ninja asked.

"Cut the act Orochimaru I know why you are here." Replied Sakura.

"So you know me." Replied the grass ninja ripping off his mask.

"Anko now!!!!" yelled Sakura at the tress's.

As half a dozen ANBU came out with weapons in their hands ready to take down Orochimaru.

"Good Sakura thanks for catching this missing Ninja." Replied Anko. "I'll will keep your secret to my grave"

"Thanks." Replied Sakura as she walks away from them and back to her teammates.

"I don't think so. " said Orochimaru disappearing but appears in front of Sakura. " You dead!"

As Sakura jumps back, she throws to shurikens at Orochimaru. As a fight with them starts.

"Senai Jashuu." Called Orochimaru as snakes come out of his sleeve at Sakura.

"Katon, Housenka no Jutsu" said Sakura as blows multiple fire balls from her mouth at his snakes also hitting him on each leg.

"Give up yet." Said Sakura.

'You are dead." Hissed Orochimaru. "Kanashibari no jutsu"

"I don't think so." Said Sakura disappearing with cherry blossoms.

As she appears in front of him, she gives him a hard punch with chakra infused it sends him all the way back to the other genins. Appearing their again, all genins are shocked.

"You are just like Tsunade." Replied Orochimaru disappearing from sight. " But I will get you back for this."

'Sakura-Chan you okay?" asked Naruto running up to her.

"Yes Naruto, I'm fine." Replied Sakura.

As Anko appears to them again. "Sakura where is he?" she asked.

"Gone he disappeared from here. I don't know where he went." Replied Sakura.

"Great." Muttered Anko. "We will begin with the second exam. As she explains the second exam to them all, she gives them each a sheet of paper to write their names on.

Walking around, Sakura was pulled into the tress with Neji Hyuuga coving her mouth he said," Why is their Hyuuga chakra in you?"

A/N- I hope you like it. Got it go now. I'm very busy with my projects to college. So please be patience with me. TTFN Bye


	15. My true and only love

Back To The Past

Chapter Fifteen: My true and only love

A/N- Thanks again Phoenix5600 of the idea. I switch it a bit. All ideas are welcomed if you have one. I might just put that idea with mine. Enjoy

Recap:

"Why is there Hyuuga chakra in you?" asked Neji looking at her.

………………

"Neji." Whispered Sakura closing her eyes at him as well as looking away from him.

"Tell me." He said as he tightens the grip on her arms.

"I can't tell you it will ruin my mission." She whispered at him.

"You can't tell me why there is Hyuuga chakra in you when it's my family that is somehow in you?" Neji Hissed/asked at her

"Neji!" gasped someone from behind them.

Looking at the person that interrupted it was Hinata twisting her fingers together. Breaking free from him, Sakura walks over to Hinata and smiled.

"Hinata I need to talk with your father after the Chunin exams." Stated Sakura firmly at her.

"Why??" she whispered/asked.

"Sorry I can't tell you." She said.

"After the second Chunin Exam right." Hinata whispered at her.

"Yes." Said Sakura. "Maybe after the third part too."

'I'll tried it. " Hinata whispered at Sakura as she walks away from them.

"Got to go now." Sakura signed in the air. As she disappeared from sight leaving a shocked Neji by the trees.

"_What is she hiding well I could get her to talk in the forest." He thought. _

As Neji walks back to his group and starts planning to get her to talk about the Hyuuga chakra in her. As he and his team walks in the booth to get their Earth scroll. They pick a gate to stand by until the time comes.

Soon all teams were at a gate that leads into the forest of death.

"Listen up you maggots the time to the second part to the chunin exam as being." Yelled Anko.

As the gates opened all the team races in to get to the tower in the middle with both scrolls. As Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto walked into the forest and waited to talked until Naruto.

"Excuse me, I got go pee" replied Naruto as he walk to a tree near by. He started to rip down his pants.

As walks towards him and punches him on the head. " Not in front of me baka. Go find a bush or something." Said Sakura.

"Fine." Replied Naruto walking behind the tree and into some bushes.

An few minutes later Naruto comes out.

"Oh boy I wrote my name.," replied Naruto smiling at them.

Sakura races towards him and punches the fake Naruto in the gut. Sending him into the trees.

"What have you done with the real Naruto?" hissed Sakura.

As Sasuke just was stunned by the speed and the strength of that punch until he heard the question taking out a kunai on his own he ran the way that Naruto went having him tired up and gagged. Cutting off his binds that held him there, he gets up and runs to Sakura who was still fighting against the waterfall ninja.

"Your fighting skills are not good at all. Anyone could defeat you. Go home and train more." Replied Sakura disappearing in front of her team and grabbed them by the arms disappearing again from sight.

Soon there were in front of Neji's Team. "Oh great." Muttered Sakura as she thought it was funny that she's stronger then Neji at this age.

"Sakura-Chan what are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"Fight them or run." Replied Sasuke looking at Neji was his eyes were on Sakura.

"Good I'll take the Uchiha." Replied Lee racing towards him. As he kicked him back to three trees, Lee runs forward again this time punching Sasuke with fasts speeds.

"I guess I'll take the idiot blond." Tenten muttered as she unrolled her scrolls as she shots weapons of all different sizes at Naruto who was having trouble with dodging all of them sending him back next actually close to Sasuke locations. Leaving Sakura to fight alone with Neji.

"Let's get this straight Neji Hyuuga I have no time to deal with you and the questions that you have. I " as she stopped when she heard screams from her friends. "Shite got to go" Sakura said as she disappeared from sight.

………………….

As she found Ino's team fighting for their lives against Orochimaru team of sound Seeing Ino getting punch over and over by the boy named Zaku against of her. She speeded towards her best friends even knowing that they were still rivals for Sasuke's love. Sasuke wasn't of love it was just a crush after she found Neji. He was her true love and her only love but he die but she wasn't going to let that happen to him now in this time.

"You bastard let of her." Yelled Sakura charging at him and she hits him in the stomach carriages him back to the trees as he hits eight of them and falls to the ground with bones cracking from the hits. " Ino you okay?" asked Sakura as she started to heal her friend.

"Saku.ra how, when how can you heal?" asked Ino very confused by this situation.

"Long story buy you okay. Hey Choji, Shikamaru you guys okay too?" asked Sakura standing up.

"Sakura." Said Shikamaru looking at her.

"Sakura-Chan here when?" asked Choji snacking again after the guys were off.

As the wind blow around them, only Sakura sense someone powerful coming they way.

"Guys run someone coming higher then you level." Replied Sakura looking at them.

"No Sakura you mean all of us." Replied Ino.

"No I don't Ino. I wasn't going to tell you this but now I have no chose. " As Sakura started to say but was irrupted by someone.

"So Sakura-San you'll a lot stronger now. How?" he asked.

Turning around to see a member of……………..

A/N- Oops Sorry another cliffy. How who is it? Review and find out soon. Bye

Orochimaru

Kabuto

Sasori of red sand


	16. Kabuto knows

Back to The past

Chapter 16

A/N- Hello again Here is chapter sixteen that you have been waiting for.

The person that said, "So Sakura-San you'll a lot stronger now. How?" he asked. It's actually Kabuto was standing there looking very smuggled at her.

'So you come here to do what exactly?' asked Sakura placing her hands on her hips.

"I come to kill you from ruining my plan." Replied Kabuto.

"Really so you got out Orochimaru from ANBU Black ops." Replied Sakura getting out a kunai from her pack.

"No you think." Replied Orochimaru sarcastically as he took off his mask that looks like Kabuto.

" A duel to the death." Said Sakura throwing her kunai at him as she does some hand seals. As she called. "Burning Ash Accumulation" as it smoked screens the area around Orochimaru she clicks her teeth as it explosion around causing a fire around him.

"Very good Sakura but not good enough as he disappeared into mud and appeared behind her slashes Sakura with his sword into her back and sides fast. As she jumps out of the way Sakura does more hand seal, as she called out" Fire Dragon Flame Projectile" as a large fire dragon comes out of her mouth and shoots fire projectiles at Orochimaru.

"Come on Sakura." Replied Orochimaru.

As he moved faster then she had seen before and he cut and slashes punch and kick her into the nearby trees. With bruises and cuts as blood comes out of them. Walking up to her, he nears down and slaps her face.

"You made me lose my chance to get Sasuke. Now you with pay." Hissed Orochimaru.

As he took his sword and raised it up, he took one giant slash down to her heart by it stop by Sakura hand holding it away from her stomach.

"I wonder why you always protect your stomach." Said Orochimaru smirking at her.

" No of your damn business Gay freak." Yelled Sakura breaking his sword.

"You bitch you broke my sword. " He screamed as he grabbed her by the neck then he placed his other hand on her stomach as he started to whisper some ancient words that informed an seal. As Sakura watched as her stomach got big, Orochimaru eyes widen at that.

"Your pregnant?!" yelled Orochimaru dropping her down as her stomach went back into the normal sealed jutsu that she place on it.

"This could be a good plan." He thought.

As Sakura started to heal some wounds her chakra was almost gone from the previous battles with him, waterfall, almost Neji, running to get to Ino and the others and now him again. As she soon finish as stands back up, she needs to finish this and fast now. Doing very fast hand seals at him, she calls forward her own summon animals tigers, panthers, lions, as they attack Orochimaru cutting him as he jumps up and dodge from them.

"You will die her Orochimaru." Hissed Sakura. As she kicks and punches him faster then before as she felt herself losing chakra and it was fast. Orochimaru took his time to hit her in the face and chest sending her back into some trees.

Getting up, Sakura fails as her two ribs are broken from then fall, as well as her right wrist and ankle were spained. Walking towards her, he bends down at her eyed level.

" I'll keep you alive longer Sakura-Chan. Don't you die right now." He said as he picks her up and places her was her friend were before the fight.

As he vanishes form sight, Neji came running in, as he looks at her. Kneeing down he gently picks her up and runs back to her teammates and his.

As Neji draw nearer to camp, he heard her voice.

"Please put me down." Sakura said in a tired voice.

"No not until you tell me what is going on? As well as that Hyuuga Chakra in you?" asked Neji looking into her eyes.

"Neji I can't tell you that not yet. Please be patience with the whole situation with this." Said Sakura resting her head on his chest, as she bolted up right after that. " Sorry." She muttered as sleepiness took over her eyes, as she fall into a deep sleep.

A/N- The end again sad to say that again. But look on the bright side I'll update it soon again.

Now of the ones that are still waiting for A new Slave. The reason behind it is I lost all my chapters on it I had up to the sixth chapter and also done with the seven my computer deleted by mistakes when my mom was going through the harddrive as it was a checked to is if their was any virus on it. Sorry about that Right now I'm trying to completed all my college projects and two different stories at the same time too. I hopefully will be done with one of them soon it will only be a few more chapters to typing up and post up.

Then again I'm sorry about it, I 'm so busy with college and now work and a new nephew on my side of the family. His name is Damien.

Also all my stories will be continued when I have time. Okay Ideas are welcome to all stories to make the progress go faster.

Thanks to mikannatsume reviewing me asking why I haven't updated it in almost six months. Sorry again. Bye


	17. Neji Comfort

Back to the Past

Chapter seventeen: Neji Comfort

As Neji walks back with Sakura in his arms, sleeping from the battle, he looks at her with his eyes looking very closely to her stomach, as he was trying to found out what was going in her stomach as he saw Hyuuga chakra in her that was very similar to his. Then as he got closer it started to rain hard, seeing become difficult from him to continue on with Sakura in his arms.

As he found at hallow tree, he places Sakura inside first then he crawled in after her, sitting down, he makes a small fire that would be warm of both of them, but he notice that Sakura clothes were soaking wet.

………………..

Meanwhile with Orochimaru

"Kabuto, I just found out something really interesting with your trouble maker Sakura Haruno." Replied Orochimaru.

"That is what?" he asked pulling out his card on her progress in the last two mouths.

"She's pregnant around six mouths my guess is, but she very smart of her age, she knew that I was going to attack the village. Is it possible that she a seer of the future? Also if she isn't then did she come to the past to save someone? Said Orochimaru.

"It's possible that she both." Replied Kabuto. "Cause I have been reading on old scroll that the Haruno family as a secret clan and it was keeps secret from everyone including the Hokage."

"Well, that can be used as black mail on your part. Keep on watching her carefully. " Order Orochimaru. "Also she conceals her pregnancy from everyone."

……………………

As Neji slowly put up her dress, he notice that she was bleeding on the stomach, quickly pulling off the rest of the dress, he sets it down and goes back to the stomach to exam the cuts. Slowly he applies pressure to the wounds, as she winces in pain, Sakura opens her eyes to see a boy with white eyes looking at her.

"Neji." Whispered Sakura as her eyes closed again into darkness that plaques her mind.

As the bleeding stops, he was able to wrap her stomach wounds up, as well as he arms, legs wounds but soon there will need to be changed again from the blood that will come out again.

Hours and hours passed and without any sounds from Sakura or Neji could be heard, as Neji started to think up some questions to her. He was not going to let her get away again after all he had done before, grabbing her arm before the start of the second chunin exam. Until now, he was unable to stop her, but now he could maybe she will tell him what is going on.

But somehow he knew it was going to be true. As the birds flew home, with this weather, he keep on looking at Sakura figure, as a cold breeze sweep on, making her shiver from the cold. Signing he got up and walks over to her, as Neji lays down, he takes a look around, and decides to rest of the night with Sakura. Laying down he resting his arm around her body pulling her closer to get some body heart from him.

As he slowly falls asleep, he soon founds himself in as deep sleep, he was dreaming of some kids that were from the Hyuuga that had no curse marks on them. As they ran around playing with a big white and blue balls. He smiled at them.

Soon it was morning, as Sakura wakes up, she soon notices she was in Neji arms, holding her close to his body. Smiling at that, Sakura started to remember the future past, as he was asking her on their first date after losing to her in a sparring match, then she remember the first time that their were on a mission together and she got hurt. The last one she remembers was when Neji propones to her and the day that she told Neji that he was going to be a father. Then he dead from the hands of ……

As she starts sobbing against Neji body, he wakes up to see Sakura crying.

"Mmmh you okay?" asked Neji.

Looking up at him, Sakura throws her arms around Neji tightly while still crying her eyes out. Taken back he wasn't sure on what to do, but after he realized, he started to hug her back rocking her back and forth.

As he continued to do that, Sakura smiled at his comfort as she slowly started to pull away from him and started to heal her wounds with green chakra emitting from her hands.

"You okay now?" he asked.

"Yes and thank you for that comfort." Replied Sakura.

"No problem." Neji replied. "Now are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"_He does have the right to know, but it's a secret."_ Thought Sakura looking at Neji. " Sorry but I have to say no again, don't even tried to focus it out of me either. Neji Hyuuga." Replied Sakura looking the other way now.

"Why, I have the right to know, if someone in my family did something to you like rape you." Replied Neji.

Sakura started to laugh at him, she turns to his face. " Neji you have no clue want is going to happen soon. And that stays like that. I can't see you hurt again. Goodbye and please don't tried this again. Or do you want your memory away?" asked Sakura as she disappears from his sight again.

Punching the ground, he was now very mad at this girl, as he replayed her words into his mind, he noticed that she said, "I can't see you hurt again". He wondered what that means. As he started to get up, he turned to his teammates at the door to the tower.

………………

Sakura appeared in front of her teammates, as them jump up.

"Sakura-Chan were have you been?" screamed Naruto hugging her tightly.

"Off somewhere fighting." Replied Sakura.

"Sakura you had us worried over you." Whispered Sasuke from the side.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said hugging him too. "Sorry" she said as she pulled back from him.

…………….

As Kabuto looks on to Sakura, he keeps looking at her stomach as he writes down want he sees from her. Smirking at her, he walks away thinking of one thing" Let's see what going to happen to you now after you are attacked by sounds ninjas."

As he disappeared from sight again.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter next chapter will be up soon too. Maybe this night or tomorrow. Bye


	18. Preliminary Matches

Back to the Past

A/N- Okay this chapter is the matches of Sasuke/Yoroi Akado, Sino and Zaku, Kankuro and Misumi. It will short chapter. So beware of that.

Chapter eighteen: Preliminary Matches 

As all the genin's were in, they opened their scrolls to see a chunin ninja in person, telling them congratulations that they had passed the exam, now they were going to the third part of the exam.

Soon all the genin's were lined up and a big room, with their sensei's at the front with the third Hokage. As he started on the speeches of what was to come, Sakura was looking at the sound sensei looking straight at her with a smirk on his face. She wonders who he was, but a click in her mind that it was Orochimaru was in this room.

As a new jounin come in, his introduce himself as Hayate Gekko as he started the preliminaries rounds as there are to many genin's that passed the second exam.

Walking up the stairs, Sakura looks at all the genin's she knows as she comes across the sand sibling who were looking at her with a smile on each face, their nodded together, as they went back to the ground to see a fight with Sasuke against Yoroi Akado as their were the first genin's to fight.

"Begin" replied Gekko.

As Sasuke and Yoroi started to fight, Sasuke used his famous taijutsu as he soon won the fight walking back to his teammates, he was looking at that guy Neji and was thinking" _What does she see in him?" _

As the second matched began it was soon over with the winner of Shino. After the next match it was against Kankuro and Misumi as Kankuro won it with ease.

As the screen showed names of

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino

As Sakura smiled at her old friend she remembers that she and her tied in the last one.

"Oh Sakura it's your turn now." Replied Naruto.

"Yes." Said Sakura as she grabbed the railing and jumped down with twists within the jump down.

"Hey Ino come on." Said Sakura.

As Ino walks down the stairs she stands in front of Sakura and waits for the match to begin.

A/N – I hope you like this chapter. Next one will be done to soon but not soon enough maybe.

Bye


	19. Sakura against Ino

Back to the Past

Chapter Nineteen: Sakura against Ino

"So Ino are you ready?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura you are going down." Replied Ino.

"You can just give up now Ino save you a lot of trouble." Replied Sakura.

"Now why would I do that?" asked Ino.

"Fine by the time this is done you would have wanted to give up." Said Sakura as she took out her gloves and fits them on her hands as she reflexes them out and in.

"Began" said Gekko.

As the girls races towards each other, Sakura jumps up and throws some kunai's at Ino how throws her own at them, knocking them down with a clank sounds through the room.

As their punch and kick, Sakura was thinking on what happened last time. Now she was going to prove herself that she had bloomed into a gorgeous flower.

As Sakura throw some shurikens at Ino, she jumps up then smashes her leg into the ground making a large hole in it.

Gasps were heard from the other ninjas, as Kakashi just shakes his head and thought." _Yup Tsunade strength"_ On-lookers were amazed that a little kunoichi had that much strength.

As Ino eyes widen at the hole, she was thinking," _What happen to Sakura." _

"So Ino still won't to fight me?" asked Sakura.

Ino just looks at her with a smile on her face. " Well let just sees who wins this fight."

"Fine you said it, oh by the way that wasn't even my full strength yet." Said Sakura.

"_Not her full strength_." Thought Orochimaru with a sinister grin on his face was he looks at the pink haired girl.

As the fight got more on the way, Sakura was tired for playing around with Ino. Doing some hand seals she does an attack that creates wind from her hands. Sakura hands begin to glow light blue with chakra. "What?" asked/said Ino looking at Sakura blue glow hands. "Air cuts jutsu." Said Sakura throwing the air at Ino who was had cuts over her body. "Now are you ready to give up yet?" asked Sakura. "Never. Sasuke is mine." Replied Ino throwing some kunai and shurikens at Sakura form as she as hits her, Sakura turns into water clone. Splashing to the ground, Sakura punches through the ground making a larger hole then with her leg. 

"What the?" said most of the genin's.

As Kakashi –sensei just looks at his student he was amazed by her supply of chakra the battle starts fifteen minutes ago and she wasn't even tired yet.

As Sakura suddenly felt some stomach pains, she jumps up and hand seal the pain way for now, as she aims some kicks at Ino who jumps out of the way in time.

"Ino fine I was hoping that I won't have to use this technique, that I friend taught me long ago." Replied Sakura taking out two scrolls like Tenten.

Sakura started her hand seals and added some more to call on " Rising twin tigers." As two white tigers jump out, one ran in the air as the other pick up Sakura and ran up to the other tiger. As they waited Sakura started to throw any kind of weapons at Ino who was just barely dodging them as one hit, two others hit Ino well soon she was pinned to the wall with weapons on the side of her figure.

As on-lookers like Gai's team were even more amazed by Sakura as she said a friend the only one that knew how to do that technique was Tenten turning to her.

"Hey I did not teach her that. I just meet her." defend Tenten was she looks at Sakura.

As Sakura lands, she walks over to Ino and started to pull out the weapons as Ino was shaking.

"So now you give up." Said Sakura.

"I Ino Yamanka give up." Ino said proudly.

"I declare this match over the winner is Sakura Haruno." Said Gemna.

As Sakura walked away from Ino, her pains come back in her stomach. Holding it Sakura walks up the stairs as then the Hokage started to speak.

"Ten minutes break for all as we have to fix the ground from the last match." He said.

……………….

As Sakura raced into the bathroom, she takes off the jutsu on her stomach, as she started to look thought her stomach the door opens to see Tenten walking in.

"Wow." Replied Tenten looking at Sakura stomach. " You're pregnant."

"Tenten shh." Said Sakura.

"No missy you need to tell me what is going on?" asked/order Tenten.

" I can't tell you." Replied Sakura.

"Fine I guess you won't be able to go to the other rounds." Threatened Tenten.

"Fine you are just the way I remember you." Muttered Sakura.

"Huh?" asked Tenten. " first I stand watch when you do your stomach thing." Replied Tenten walking out the door to leave Sakura to do her probing her stomach to find the pains coming from.

Soon she was done she called Tenten in." Tenten."

Tenten walked back in and waited for her to start talking.

"Okay. Tenten I need you to promise me not to tell anyone." Said Sakura.

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"Well if…" she started.

Walking to the window she opens up to see the face of Orochimaru.

"Hi Sakura-Chan you are coming with me." Order Orochimaru as his tongue slowly but surely grabbed her around the waist.

"I don't think so." She said as she turned into a log.

As she reappeared beside Tenten, she grabs her hand and races out the door into the hallways. Running down to the somewhere they stop as Sakura let's go of Tenten arm.

"Tenten come over to my house tonight. Here is the address." Replied Sakura handing her a paper. "It's too dangerous to talk about it here."

"Fine." Replied Tenten pocketing her paper.

As ten minutes was up, Sakura walks back to her teammates and waited to see the next match.

Tenten vs. Temari.

As the girls started with the match Tenten throw all that she had at Temari who was just taking it very easy.

"Come on Tenten." Yelled Lee.

Sakura looks on to the match, she wished she gave some advice to Tenten but that who not goes well as she was knows Temari too.

As the match finish with Temari the winner. The next match was with Shikamaru Nara and Kin.

"Great she knows y move but I don't know hers." Thought Shikamaru." What a drag"

As the match begin, kin started to throw sendon needles with bells on them to make a sounds to confuse Shikamaru, but in the end it didn't work as she was defend.

As the match was up was Naruto VS. Kiba & Akamaru

As this match begin Naruto seemed to not have the upper hand but fates turned a funny way was he soon used a fart to make Kiba strong nose hide away as he won the match against a strong opponent.

As the next match was up with Hinata and Neji They both made their way down to the ground.

"Hinata-sama why don't you give up." Said Neji.

"Hinata don't let him talk to you like that." Yelled Naruto giving her thumbs up.

Giving her the ability to fight against Neji.

"Byakugan!" Neji and Hinata called out together was their eyes went 360 degree of vision.

As they both strike each other, people were asking their sensei's wants with their eyes.

"Their eyes allow them to each a person chakra and close it up or kill them with it. As there are allowed to see up to 360 degrees of sight from behind to side to front. It's the ultimate seeing bloodline line that only runs in the Hyuuga clan. But there are two parts one is the main family that's were Hinata is and the branch family like Neji is but that branch family is protectors to the main family. It's all sad when you think more on it." Replied Sakura who was got up with the fight, as she didn't notice Kurenai who was looking at her with awe.

At last it was Neji who come out the winner of this match.

A/N- Now I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be shorter then this one or maybe not. Can't tell you with ideas. I would like to see this story going above hundred and sixty reviews please make it happen soon. Bye


	20. Hokage knows

Back to the Past 

Chapter Twenty: Hokage knows

As Naruto jumps down and runs to Hinata. He makes a vow that he will defeat Neji in the other rounds. As the scene started to move once more. It shown Gaara and Lee were going to fight against each other.

Sakura looks at Gaara and nods at him, appearing in sand he appeared on the ground near the Hayate. As Lee jumps down ready to fight him. He waits until Hayate called begin.

"Begin" he said.

Twenty minutes has pass as the match still was on. Meanwhile Sakura watch the Jounins around them and notice the sound ninja jounin was staring right at her with a sinister grin on his face.

As she begins to make hand seals, Sasuke starts talking to her.

"Sakura." Replied Sasuke.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you really sure that you want to fight against that guy Orochimaru?" he asked.

"Yes Sasuke now you need to watch the match." She replied as she rebegins her hand seals to help Lee to recover.

"Gaara wins." Replied Hayate.

As she smiled at him he look back at her and smiled again.

As the last two genins took the stage Choji transformation into his big body rolling to Dose until he hit the wall and was defeated by Dose sound waves.

"All winners to the ground please." Said Hayate as the medic's took Choji away from get some hospital treatment.

"Now that ten has won. You will be given a paper with a number on it." said Hokage.

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Because Naruto they just don't give you the title of Chunin. You need to proof yourself as one first. And their were ten of us." Said Sakura

"Every good Sakura. Sakura I need to talk with you. After the others." He replied.

"Hai sir." She replied.

As Ibiki went around with a box and each genin all but Sakura took out a paper.

"One." Naruto

"Two" Neji

"Three" Sasuke

"Four" Gaara

"Five" Kankuro

'Six" Shino

"Seven" Temari

"Eight" Dose

"Nine" Shikamaru.

"Hey why doesn't Sakura-Chan get to take one?" asked Naruto.

"Cause I have a special task for her." Replied the Hokage. " Now go."

As they all leave, Sakura looks at the Hokage and waits to be address to.

"Now Miss Haruno. You actually are not a genin are you?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. Sir." She said. " Unless I can talk with Tsunade first."

"Tsuande?" Hokage asked.

"Hai. Now how do I talk with her again.' She said to herself as she tried to remember that Mr. Nara and Mr. Yamanaka said to her.

FLASHBACK 

'Okay to get a hold her you need from the future. You need to do this.' Said Shikaku.

As he shown her what she needed to do. Sakura tried it as her right arm with the ring went to her necklace turning the crescent moon shape three turns right and waited for something to happen. A few seconds later as a light comes out with a small stage or a pod comes out then she left hand went to her ring finger and turned five times left on it.

'Sakura you figured it out.' Replied Tsunade standing in front of her.

'No not on my own it was the help from the creators that told me." She replied.

"Oh." She replied.

"I know that this mission has to be secret but only four people know. That is Kakashi-Sensei. Mr. Nara and Mr. Yanamaka and Mr. Akimichi." Replied Sakura.

"Sakura you know better then that." Said Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama it wasn't her fault she need to get a hold of you and we help." Replied Mr. Nara.

"Thanks for helping I'm guessing that you are going to help her with her assignment or mission." She said.

"Yes." They said.

"Tsunade I also need to talk with you in private now." Sakura said as she disappeared from the men and into her room.

"Tsuande I'm still pregnant." Replied Sakura.

"What!!" Shouted Tsuande.

"Hai." Replied Sakura. " That was what I was trying to tell you before I got suck in the whirlpool of time."

"Sakura are you okay?" asked Tsuande.

"Yes." She said.

"Okay you really need to get someone to look at that then." Replied Tsunade.

"That's the problem if they found out that I'm pregnant then I can't in the Chunin exams." Replied Sakura.

"Sakura it's Neji Hyuuga's isn't it?" asked Tsuande.

"Hai and it's not as fun to keep it a secret when I have mood swings form time to time." Hissed Sakura.

"Okay Sakura go see me when it is over with. " replied Tsunade.

"Hai. I hear someone coming bye Tsuande-sama." Replied Sakura as she turned the left and right on the necklace and ring the pod went as Tsunade waved bye.

"Great" she muttered.

End of flashback

"Okay Hokage-San" Sakura replied as her right arm with the ring went to her necklace turning the crescent moon shape three turns right and waited for something to happen.

A few seconds later as a light comes out with a small stage or a pod comes out then she left hand went to her ring finger and turned five times left on it.

"Sakura what is it?" asked Tsunade.

"The Hokage needs to know Tsunade-sama." She replied.

"Tsuande" replied Hokage.

"Hai Sarutobi- sensei." Replied Tsuande.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"The girl before you is form the future. That is mine appreciate Sakura Haruno is a medic- nin and almost wife to Neji Hyuuga in this time. Now Orochimaru attack again in this time. I send Sakura to stop him from killing you. She also surpassed me in medical jutsu and creating some of her own. Strength is the same she is at a jounin level but I needed her to help you guys.' ' Replied Tsuande.

'Okay so she is stronger then a genin level." Sarutobi said.

'Hai' she said.

"Sakura also has a other secret." Started Tsuande. As someone attack Sakura.

"Orochimaru." Hissed Sakura punching him away from her.

"Sakura-Chan you really should be taking care of yourself. " he said smirking at her.

"Sarutobi get out of here." Replied Sakura.

"No." he said.

"Sakura-Chan he doesn't know now does he." Smirked Orochimaru.

"Fire Dragon Flame Projectile" shouted Sakura.

As he dodges it he come up behind her and grabbed Sakura around her waist.

"Now let's show him what's going on." Orochimaru said. As he places his hand on her belly once again and whispered the same ancient jutsu.

Revealing her stomach to the Hokage as he throws to Sarutobi arms and disappears from sight.

"Your pregnant!" was all he said as he holds on to her.

A/N- Now the third Hokage knows, same with Tenten. What about Neji will he never know about Sakura having his child/ren. Find out next time. TTFN Bye


	21. Hokage questions and Hyuuga family

Back to the past

Chapter Twenty-One: Hokage questions and Hyuuga family

"Lord Hokage" Sakura started as he let's her go and turning in front of him.

"Miss Haruno you're pregnant, how far are you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes I'm pregnant; I'm almost seven months along." She said as she looks at the ground.

"By whom, when how did that happen?" He asked many questions.

"My husband back in my time. Don't ask me why it came with me. I still don't understand that part. That's none of your business but it was on April 15th. How from sex" she replied.

"Your husband name is…." Asked Sarutobi.

"It's……

"Lord Hokage." Said someone behind them.

Turning around to see the whole Hyuuga family with Neji with them, Sakura turned to the Hokage and started to muttered something like" oh crap".

"Sakura the father is?" asked Sarutobi.

"Can I tell you later when some people aren't around?" asked Sakura.

"No." said lord Hyuuga. "Why you may say is my nephew says that you have Hyuuga chakra in you and you will let me right now"

"Fine you really want to know. Well I'll start from the beginning with you. I'm from the future and I'm married to Neji Hyuuga at age of eighteen and he was nineteen. Okay now yes I 'm pregnant with his children in me still from the future. "She said as she disappeared from sight.

Leaving a whole Hyuuga family with their mouths wide opened.

"Well Neji Hyuuga what do you think?" asked Sarutobi at the young man.

"Shock but I'm a father to our children. I got to find her." Neji said as runs out.

"Lord Hyuuga what do you think?" he asked.

"Well she can't be from her the future. Can't she? He asked.

"Yes she is. She actually the fifth Hokage's appreciate in that time. I don't know all of it. But I'm leaving her care in your hands." He said as he started to leave them behind.

Sobbing by the river, Sakura felt someone behind her turning around to see Gaara and his siblings.

"Gaara-Kun, Temari-Chan and Kankuro-Kun." She whispered.

"Sakura what happened?" Temari asked leaning down at her level.

"Lord Hokage knows, and same with the father now knows. I'm just so scared that he won't love me in my time. I'm so sad." She cried more with rivers of tears coming down from her eyes.

"Oh Sakura its okay. I'm sure they won't be too hard on you. But why is your pregnant out in the opened? She asked.

"oops." She said as she did the hand seals to her stomach.

As they talk more about each other, Sakura started to sense someone chakra coming this way. Looking around to see Neji jumping right in front of herself. Sakura looks at the ground.

"Sakura is this why you didn't want me to know." He said.

"Guys can you please leave me with the father of the children." Sakura said.

"Sure." They said as they all disappeared from them.

"So now you know." She said looking still at the ground.

"Yes but why are you looking at the ground?" he asked.

"So I can't see your disappointed look at me, Neji-Kun." Sakura said tearing up again.

"Sakura how do we meet and when did we get married in your time?" Neji asked.

"Well we truth meet at the chunin exams you were all on destiny crap, I was weak. Until I took it upon myself to trained under Tsuande the new Hokage. Two half years later. We all had a mission to Suna to help out with Gaara-same….

As she felt eight appears of ninjas all around them both.

"Neji use Bauman now." Whispered Sakura at him.

He nodded as he looks around with his eyes. "Great we have company now." He replied.

"How many?" she asked.

"About thirty and more are coming." He replied.

"Great, Neji get out of here and get help I'll take care of most of them." Ordered Sakura.

"No you need help and you're pregnant with my children it's my responsible to keep you safe." Replied Neji.

"Fine." She said as she disappears from sight and attacks the sound ninjas that were attacking them.

A/N I hope you like it. It would be longer if I didn't have to get ready to go out of some supper with my whole family in Mexico. Now the Hyuuga family knows. What will Lord Hiashi do with Sakura? Find out next time in Back to the past chapter twenty-two.

TTFN Bye


	22. Sound Ninjas

Back to the past 

A/N- Okay I'm back now. Yes you guys are the best fans. No this is not a sad author notes I'm still I'm continuing with this one cause I have more ideas to this story then my other stories.

Also Byakugan was spelled right when I first type it up, but I was in Mexico and the computer there was changing my words. Thanks to all who notice of one I didn't thanks again.

And on chapter twenty-two.

Chapter twenty-two: Sound Ninjas

As Neji looks at Sakura, he notices that she was sweating as it looks like that she was in pain from after she was done ten of the sound ninjas.

"Sakura you okay?" asked Neji.

"yes I'm okay but sound ninjas aren't when I'm done with them." Hissed Sakura as she punches the ground, sending five sound ninjas to their deaths below. Doing some hand seals very fast that Neji couldn't see, she calls out" Burning Ash Accumulation" as eight ninjas had smoked screen from attacking her.

As Sakura races in she cuts them done to size, but one sound ninja took his sword as he slices arm leaving a five inch gasp that was bleeding heavy. Kicking him in the face, she breaks most of the bones that he had, leaving him to die.

Jumping out of the smoke screen, she sees Neji fighting off ten other sound ninjas but one was going of his blind spot with a sword, having no options, she starts to run over to him.

But twenty sound ninjas jump in and surround her with swords, katanas and more weapons. When they started to attack simultaneously Sakura with weapons, as she dodged she sends out punches, kicks and condos at each of the sound Ninjas.

With scratches on her face, cuts and slices on her body she still looks over to Neji to see that he was still fighting the same ninjas while she was done with hers. Making quickly hand seals she calls on the white and fire tigers to come.

"Young mistress." They said as they bowed to her.

"Go and get help from Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei we need help." Order Sakura.

"Hai." They said as they both disappeared with white and red smoke.

Punching the ground once more, she sends the ones around Neji to their deaths, unaware of the one behind making his way with a sword.

"Neji you okay?" asked Sakura standing up.

"Yes." He said looking around before he looks at Sakura. " Sakura look out!" he yelled.

Turning around, Sakura soon feels a sword coming through her chest as he pulls outs , she looks up to see him slicing at her again but this time near her stomach.

As Neji sees this he races over to her fighting off her attacker, as she pulls out the sword throwing it to the side as she hears two poofs, someone had come to help.

"Sakura." Yelled Kakashi running over to her side.

"Miss Haruno." Said Asuma as he running towards her too.

As Neji kills off the last one, he races over to her side, looking at her.

"Sakura, hang on." Yells Neji.

"Neji I'm not dead yet but I will be of I don't get medical attention and fast. But now I'm in more pain cause I'm going in Labour." Hissed Sakura as she started to scream in pain.

A/N- Yup I'm leaving it here. I'm so mean to you. But it will be good soon. Now I have three ways to continue with this story. And there are below.

Sakura gives birth to triplets

Sakura die's from the child birth

Sakura's is kidnapped while giving birth

You decide now.


	23. Life or death

Back to the past

Chapter twenty-three: Life or death

As Neji runs beside well actually about a mile away from Kakashi with Sakura unconises from the blood lose that she sub-stance from the fight with the sixty sound ninjas that attack them. As he hears a moan from Sakura forms he look at her, seeing that she was trying to opened her eyes to look for something, he step his chakra right up and speed towards Kakashi and Sakura, the mother to his children from the future.

It was still hard to believe that she was from the future but then again she was very powerful in her battle against that girl named Yamanaka and then the sound ninjas. But now she was going to die if she didn't get medical help for the injuries and the babies then she and them will dead and he couldn't stay that.

"Kakashi hurry please" said Neji as he stop and fainted from all the chakra he rush into his limps.

Hearing that from him then a thud to the ground, Kakashi looking to Neji, he stop and then look at Sakura who's eyes have opened, looking to where his eyes were, she gasp and jumped out of his arms fast and stood by Neji then falls to the ground.

"Sakura the babies are they okay and what about you?" asked Kakashi running to her.

"I'm using a special jutsu that I made, it's basiclly does helps birthing easier and slows down the progress from the birthing for the babies. "Replied Sakura.

"Oh, should we be going now then?" he asked.

"Yes but wait." She said as she did some hand seals and place her hands ground. Smoke came from the ground as a large wolf appeared in front of Sakura.

"Mistress." It called out.

"Kitara please carry Neji for me." She said fainting from the lack of chakra going through her body.

As they continued to the hospital, as Kakashi races through the door to the nearest bed and placed her down on it as he called out to the nearest medic-nin to come. Bring Neji back to life, he was paced back and forward in the hospital waiting room.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline

As Sakura was being prep for her labor, the medic-nins took care of her injuries that was caused by the sound ninjas, until Sakura opened her eyes and called out to have her necklace and her ring. After a few moments they had gave the items to her. Placing the ring on her finger then her necklace around her neck, she turns the two to the place. After a while a figure came out and screamed at her.

"SAKURA YOU WOKE ME UP!!" SCREAMED TSUANDE.



"Tsunade, me in labor now, bring the ones that I talked about with you ,please." Calm said Sakura.

"Right, she said." As Tsunade disappeared from sight.

OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM

As the waiting room became full with family and friends. With a puff of smoke comes from the ground the room went in defensive stance waiting for the person or persons that did the smoke. Soon out came Lord Hyuuga and lady Hinata walking out.

"So ready Hinata." He asked.

"Hai." She replied without a shuttered.

Leaving the room shocked to see two Hyuuga's talking one without shuttering. "mmh." They all said.

"I'll talk to my younger form about a bit of the future." Said Hiasha walking towards the younger form as he got closer to him.

"Father Sakura needs you too just not me and Tsunade. " Hinata said as Tsunade stepping out of the smoke screen.

"Hai." He replied as he turned to them as they walked to Sakura's room.

"Wait!" called out Neji.

"Yes." Replied Tsunade.

"Can I come?" he asked." After all the babies are mine right."

"Sure." She replied as they all walked into the room.

Eighteen hours later three blankets were in each arm of a Hyuuga family. The babies were sleeping as the same with Sakura as, from loss of blood, and all the pushing out the triplets and all. Neji look at them all and noticed the oldest was boy and the middle was a girl and the last one was a girl. His children. HIS CHILDREN. As the thought went in his mind thousand times as it finally snap in he turned to his future uncle as he thought.

"Uncle how did Sakura and I become together?" asked Neji.

"Now Neji that's a story maybe we should talk about it later….He stated but was intrupted by the sounds of the monitor going silence. As they all race over to Sakura's bed.

"Sakura stay with us" yelled Tsunade. " You STILL HAVE A MISSION TO COMPLETED."

"Sakura please stay with us." Replied Hinata.

"Please lady Hyuuga you have three beautiful children to care after now. Please don't leave us and Neji." Hiashi whispered in her ear. The monitor went back on as Sakura started to breathe again.

As minutes went by, then hours until a moan awoke them from a sleep."Sakura" whispered Neji as he looks on as his uncle and cousin rush over to her side taking her hands. As time went by, Sakura finally opened her eyes as she blinks a few times she jumps up from the bed and looks around the room to see Tsunade with three Hyuuga's holding three bundles, two pink blankets and one blue blanket.

A/N- short I know but at less it's something for you readers to read. Next one will be up soon.

Preview

"Sakura what shall we name them?" asked Neji as he handed her the boy first.

"You should name the boy……"

As the glass from the window smashed open…


	24. Sakura's story

Back To The Past

A/N- Preview to this chapter is not it. It's brand new idea of this chapter twenty-four.

Chapter 24: Sakura's story

As Sakura looks at her uncle in law and her best friend with Tsunade, and Neji was in the room."Neji, you're okay" she cried with relief.

As three people started to laugh crazy as Neji just looked at her with a shock look on his face.

"Sakura you just gave birth and you're worried about me." He said shaking his head.

"Ya well you okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Now let's just worry about you and the babies." Neji replied.

"Oh sorry are the babies okay?" Sakura asked.

"Yes their fine." He said. "Now how are you feeling?"

"Fine." She replied.

"Now the names to the babies." He replied.

"Okay so who was born first?" She asked.

"Our son and then our daughters."Neji replied holding his son.

"Maybe you should name him Neji." She replied.

With a shock look on his face. He cleaned his voice, as he thought of one name of his son." Taika"

"Lovely name." Sakura said as she was holding on to one of her daughters.

"Taika Hyuuga." He replied holding his sons closer to him.

"What who say's my children are going to be Hyuuga's Remember you're dead in my time." Sakura said." Oops!" As she jumps out of bed and runs to Hinata's shoulder crying. Saying to her" I can't over and over.

Neji looks at her as she said you're dead in her time. What did she mean on that really? He had all these questions and many more that he needed to ask her. "Sakura I think we should talk."

"Yes I know."" She replied looking from Hinata's shoulder." Can we have some privacy so I can explain to Neji everything? Maybe he can change his future for this Sakura." She said.

Nodding their heads, they all left the room. "So where do I start?" she whispered softy to herself but Neji heard.

"Start from the beginning." He said.

"Okay. I was seventeen and you were eighteen. We were both Jounin when Orochimaru attack us again in my time. Now Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin is my sensei and Hokage too. Now when the first war between Sound and Suna with us. During the Chunin exams in my time and in this time, Orochimaru mark Sasuke Uchiha with something called a curse seal giving him more power to kill Itachi Uchiha the killer of his clan. Orochimaru killed the third when he attack. After that Tsunade became your fifth Hokage. After two in a half year of training the rookie nine, except Naruto and Sasuke and Gai-sensei team were either all Chunin or only one Jounin and that was you, Neji. "As she stops and looks at him.

"Now Konoha and Suna in my time are allies now, Naruto comes back from training with Jiraya and we got a mission to save Gaara from Akatsuki when he got kidnapped. Remember he is the Kazekage in my time. "As Sakura's story went on until the sun went under the hills and night creep in.

"Neji good night." Sakura replied as she leaves him with more questions.

Slowly falling asleep himself, Neji dreams of what sakura story that she told him so far. Neji night was very long with the progressing of all the knowledge that he got from that story. Until he heard Sakura up and humming to someone, opening his eyes, he smiles at her form as she was holding one of their children in her arms while breast feeding. Blushing at bit, he turns around to give her some privacy and respect to her.

"Neji same as always."She replied giggling at his reaction.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Neji I'm done now." She said.

As Neji turns around, Sakura was back on the bed with the blankets around herself looking up at him. "So do you want me to continue with the story?' she asked.

Neji nodded his head and sat back down on the chair beside her bed. Taking this as a sign, Sakura began the story again not leaving anything out from the deaths for Naruto, Ino and Kiba, Lee and Gai. He soon felt his eyes tearing up with tears before he could stop them. The tears ran down his face.

"Sakura stop." He croaked out.

"Neji." Replied Sakura looking up at him with tears in her eyes too. Neji got up and left the room, as he looks at his friends and realizes that this was his time. He could make it better then hers.

"Neji how are you?' asked his uncle from the side.

"Have you heard the story?' asked Neji.

"Yes but are you okay?' asked Hiashi.

"I don't know this is a lot to take in." replied Neji walking to the door and opening it up. Until he heard Naruto calling out to him.

"Ask her yourself.' was all Neji said as he continues to walk out of the hospital.

A/N- I hope you like it. Neji has lots to think about now. Eight more chapters until the end of the story. I need twelve reviews, so I can place the next chapter up. Bye


	25. Hyuuga Clan

Back To The Past

A/N- Almost done with this story. Next installment is here. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-five: Hyuuga Clan

With a loud voice coming in, Sakura giggling at her friend antics as he races in first with Sasuke and Kakashi at his side. Smiling at them, she nods her head at them.

"How you feeling Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto looking at her.

"Alright, Mentally is have prepared myself for this but in the end. I'm scared to lose you guys."Sakura replied.

"Oh Sakura, its okay." Kakashi said as he walks over to her giving her hug. "Your parents have been told by Tsunade and they fainted when she told them that you had triplets."

Sakura giggled at the thought of her parents and soon it turned out to be a full out laughing. Signing once again, she turns to look at Sasuke and his face but what she saw was a jealousy look on his face and soon it turned into an evil look as he just nodded to her and walk out the door without a word from him.

"I guess it was too much for him to take." Answered Naruto rubbing his head with his hand.

"Oh I think there's more to that. Now where is Neji?" Sakura asked looking at them.

Moments went by and silence was her answer, she shakes her head and looks out the window to see Sasuke walking down the streets with his hands in his pocket. "He went out to think on this whole situation and I would to but you are very important to me and I still have no clue to the story anyway.' Naruto replied looking at Sakura.

"Thanks." Sakura replied with a smile on her face.

"So are you going to tell the story to us?" Kakashi asked.

"You really want to know." Sakura said to them.

"Yes." Naruto and Kakashi said together.

"Fine now doesn't talk or ask questions until I'm done." She replied to them. As she told them the whole story from beginning to the end and until now. With the shocks looks on both face made her laugh again until she was crying with her laughter. "Sorry guys but that's what happened."

Soon a head pop in and told her that the past Hyuuga's wanted to see the babies. "Yes they can" Sakura replied back to the medic-nin at the door. Turning to her friend and sensei she gave a large smile. "Gosh I haven't smiled like that of a long time. Can you come and visit later?" She asked them.

"Yes." Naruto replied back to her while giving her a hug.

As Kakashi gives her a hug too, both of them walk out when the Hyuuga clan comes in. As Sakura bows to them all, and starts to explain to them Hiashi come up to her and gives her a large hug.

"Sir." But was stop by Hiashi talking" Miss ... Hyuuga you okay?" he asked her. Smiling at him, she returns the hug too and then replies to him." Yes I'm okay now"

"Miss." As one of the elders started to talk.

"Sakura please" as she stop them from saying their last name.

"Yes Sakura, We were told by the fifth Hokage your mission and all the others good things that you have done in the future. "One said as he looks at her with pride.

"Do you want to see the triplets?" Sakura asked.

Nodding their heads at her, she smiled at them again and reaches over to the blue blanket crib, taking out her son and giving to Hiashi first.

"He's so tiny." He whispered to her. As he continued to look at his great nephew in his arms he smiled for the first time in years since his twin brother had die.

"His name?" Hiashi asked her.

"His name is Taika." She replied. "Neji named him but we haven't named the two girls yet." She replied again.

"Oh where is Neji?" Hiashi asked.

"Honestly I have no clue where he is. He left after too told him the story how we got together and the missions that we were involved in, then he left to probably to clean out his mind from all the information I gave him. "Sakura replied.

"Sakura would you like to stay at the Hyuuga household, so we can get to know you more and help take care of the triplets with you?" An elder asked her with a sincere voice.

Thinking of a moment or two, Sakura smiled at them all again" I would love to stay with the Hyuuga clan." Sakura replied.

As the clan and Sakura talk about more information, she yawned as it was getting late and she was very tired from her day.

"Goodnight Sakura." Hyuuga clan said to her when they all left her in the room.

Looking out at the sky, Sakura wonders why Sasuke was looking at her like that evil look or sinister at her. Whatever he was planning she hope it wasn't to hurt her babies to Neji. As she finally falls asleep in the hospital bed not noticing a pair of eyes looking at her, with a sinister look on the persons face.

Slowly the figure move into the room and look at the babies, the figure shakes their head at them and then focus on the sleeping beauty on the bed. With one quick hand sign, the person places her under a stronger sleeping jutsu. Gathering her up, the person then takes off into the night with Sakura in the person arms.

Within moments the person bowed down to someone.

A/N- Oh no what will happen to Sakura? Who was that person that kidnapped her? What will Neji do? What is Sasuke plan? And why was he looking at her with jealousy looks and sinister smirks? Will Sakura get out of the trouble herself? Great with all the questions I gave you looks like a few more chapters just not eight anymore. Stay tuned to read more. Bye


	26. Talking

Back To The Past

A/N-Hello again here is chapter 26. Enjoy it.

Chapter twenty-six: Talking

"Sir," As the person holding Sakura form replied.

"Good, place her on the bed." a deeper voice replied. "Now that we have her, now waits the questioning.

"Yes Orochimaru" He replied.

*****************************With Neji******************************************

When Neji walked through Konoha Park, he sat on the bench and he places her hands to his head. Neji shakes his head hard and then slow, as he looks up to the sky. Thinking about what Sakura Haruno ...no it's Sakura Hyuuga from the future said to him about it. All lot of interesting plots came in with it as he sat down and looks into the night sky.

"Sakura" He muttered under his breath as he breathed in the fresh air.

"Neji," A voice called out o him.

Looking around to see his uncle standing to the right, he bows his head at him and looks down again.

"Neji what are you going to do?" asked Hiashi.

"Uncle I have no idea. I'm thirteen years old but for Sakura, she knew the older me not this me right now. So I don't know what to do." Neji replied with a sad tone.

"Neji I hear you and what you say is true, but that doesn't change the fact that are a father and have a wife. Now I know this is too much for you to understand now, but if her mission was to save Sasuke from Orochimaru then her job is almost done. Can you let her leave and go back to the future? Would you try to stop her?" Hiashi stated as he looks at his nephew then to the sky as his brother was somewhere up there.

"Uncle I don't know, I'm just now sure, what to do on this?" Neji asked as he watches his uncle from his eyes.

"Neji think about it for a little while now," Hiashi replied as he stood up from his place on the bench as he walks away from his nephew.

Once again Neji looks up at the night sky as he notices from his left eye, that someone was being carried over the shoulder, Neji continued to stare at the sky until someone called him.

"Hyuuga!" Someone yelled at him. Looking over to the voice, Neji sees Uchiha looking at him with rage within his eyes.

"What do you want now Uchiha?" He asked as he stands up and looks over to Sasuke.

"You leave my Sakura alone," He said in a rage tone.

Neji look at him as he shakes his head. "You'll in love with her now, what changed? And if I don't, what would you do?

"You have," Sasuke stated as he walks over to Neji form. "I will state it out again. Stay Away from Sakura," As his chakra went up and formed the lighting blade, making it chip and crackle. "This."

*************************Sasuke**********************************

As Sasuke walked away from Neji form, down the roads and into the forest, turning right and left, he came across a camp.

"I'm here Orochimaru, I know you want me," He replied at out loud.

******************************Sakura*********************

Walking up, Sakura looks around to see a face that she hoped to see again. In her time as she stands up to speak to the person as she notices his eyes.

"Neji,"

A/N- Sorry that it is so short. A cliffy just for you. What is going on now? Find out next time. Bye


	27. Future Neji is Alive GiveBackHisMemory

Back to the Past

A/N – Hey there fans a new chapter is now here. Enjoy it.

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Future Neji is Alive! Give Back His Memory!

Recap

Walking up, Sakura looks around to see a face that she hoped to see again. In her time as she stands up to speak to the person as she notices his eyes.

"Neji,"

................................

Sakura look at him in shock and all, Was he really, her Neji from her time and not this time.

"You kunoichi will explained to Orochimaru," Neji said in a trance like way.

Sakura looks over to see Orochimaru looking at her with a grin on his face with Kabuto standing right beside him with a same look too.

"Oh maybe little Sakura-chan might need a bit of explaining too," Kabuto replied pushing up his glasses.

"Oh you're right Kabuto," He said as he looks over to her.

"Well, we know that you are from the future time, I in the future decide to send this man back to help us," Orochimaru said.

"But..."

"Sakura-chan he wasn't die, he only look dead to you when you tried to heal him. Kabuto healed him in the future after you had to leave him." Orochimaru replied.

"No," Sakura whispered as she looked over to her Neji from her time. "Why doesn't he remember me?"

Kabuto took that up and told her," A jutsu's that can take the memories away and lock them up,"

Sakura stored that information until later when she can use it. "Why am i here?"

"You are here because you have been a thorn in my side," Orochimaru smirked at her.

"Lord Orochimaru, should we be going now," Kabuto suggested to him.

"Yes it's a perfect time to attack the village, Neji you stay and guarded the prisoner," He ordered to him.

"Yes Orochimaru," Neji said again in his stance like way.

As the Orochimaru and Kabuto leave the room and the cabin, that Sakura had no idea where it was, she just had to get out of this problem, try, and stop Orochimaru and Kabuto from killing her friends and villagers.

Sakura looked over to Neji the one from the future; she thought he was dead for good, as her mind went back to the night that he when killed on a mission.

"_Keep running," Neji, ordered his team. _

_While the group ran forward, Sakura look back to see Neji fighting off some sound ninjas, without thinking she raced over to help her. Killing off two ninjas with her chakra infused hands. _

"_Sakura, get out of here," Neji called over to her as he noticed that she was fighting with him. _

"_No, Neji i will not," Sakura replied as she killed more off, when she hits the grounds as it breaks it opened with one infused chakra punch. _

"_Sakura that is a order from your captain," Neji ordered out. _

"_Well reprimanded me then, I'm staying." Sakura said as she continued to fight against three sound ninjas. _

"_Sakura Please, "Neji plead with her as he killed some more ninja's that were coming at him. _

_Neji turned to see Sakura fighting two ninja's while one was sneaking to her back, racing over to her side, Neji knew only one thing it save his love. _

"_NEJI-KUN!" Sakura screamed when she saw him racing towards her, then felt blood on her face, placing her hand on her face, she took off blood. Looking at it, she screamed again, as she attacked the rest of the ninja's before going to Neji's side. _

"_Neji!" Sakura yelled out to him, as she tried to heal him but of chakra was almost gone from before, when she killed all the sound ninja's. _

"_S..ak..ura.." Neji whispered as his mouth filled with blood. _

"_Neji! Stay with me," Sakura cried out as she tried to heal some wounds on his sides of his stomach. _

"_Saku..ra stop you have to get out of here," Neji ordered._

"_No!" Sakura shouted at him, "i won't leave you here at all," _

"_Sakura, listen the mission has to come first, Now get going, Sakura you can't die... because you are pregnant..." Neji replied with a smile on his bloodied face. _

"_What..." Sakura said as she looked at Neji face. _

"_Yes it is true you are pregnant, please get home and take care of your baby," Neji whispered to her, as his white eyes parish in blackness. _

_Sakura screamed aloud and in pain. _

Now she knew were his body went to sound; now she knew how to bring someone's memory back, now it all she had to do is touch his forehead. However, this Neji was under Orochimaru's control.

Sakura looked over the one guarding her to see he was looking at her with a soft expression on his face. She knew that she could get through to him.

"Neji," Sakura replied at him but the soft look was gone as soon as it came. Thinking up a plan to help her get Neji's memories back to him, she heard some screams, as she knew Orochimaru was attacking her home.

Soon her mind came up with a plan, as she looks over to Neji; she slowly stands up as he looks over to her.

"Bathroom,"

He pointed to the side of him, as she looks over to it, she smiled at him and started to walk towards the bathroom, when she got closer to him it was time to place her plan into action. Standing right in forward of him, she jump at him, making both of them fall to the ground.

Sakura wrestled Neji down to the ground with some chakra, but she knew that he would flip them over when she let go his hands.

"What....."

Sakura leaned down, gently kissing his lips, as she moved her hands from his hands. Soon she was flip on her back, as she was still kissing him. Slowly but surely, Neji kiss her back, as she touches his forehead with some hand seals.

Sakura stopped kissing him, and brought back her head from his, looking over his face. He smiled and she knew that he was remembering his past, until he opened his eyes at her.

"Sakura," Neji said with a gently smile.

"Neji," Sakura sobbed out as she clutched his shirt and as she pulled him closer to her, giving him a long kiss of passion.

She lets him go, and looked into his white eyes. "I thought you were really gone."

"I'm not gone, Sakura i never was but sorry if i made you worry about it," Neji said true fully to her, as he gets up from her. Placing his hand out to her, she smiled and grabbed it.

"So you were never die? But i check your purse it was gone." Sakura replied to him.

"Sakura, when i got hit by the sound ninja it was just to paralysed me and my organs too." Neji said.

"So Kabuto?"

"Yes he healed me, and then did a jutsu that lock my memories away, so i couldn't remember my life before he healed me," Neji recalled to Sakura.

She lets go of him and raced towards the door, with him chasing after her. Opening the door, to see a bit of flames in the air, Sakura did hand seals then shouted out" Mizu no Kazu!" as water winds went to the flame near them. Putting them out, as Sakura and Neji race to help few ninja's.

"Neji you fight, I'll heal now." Sakura said as she runs over to a ninja that was injuried, from the fight. Doing some hand seals, her chakra turned green and started to heal one ninja at a time, when she turned to see Sasuke killing one ninja that was behind her.

"Thanks Sasuke," Sakura said as she went back on healing more fallen ninja's.

"Look after your back, Sakura-chan," He replied as he kills more ninja's that were coming their way.

"Oh great," Sakura thought as she heard that, "is he liking me now" before turning around and healing the others ninja's.

A/N- Yes i know not long at all. But at less you have something to read from this story now. Right, please review it. Bye


	28. War with Sound

Back to the Past

Chapter Twenty-eight: War with Sound

While Sakura healed her fallen ninja's, she saw the past Neji running towards her with his family.

"Sakura!" He yelled to her.

She tilled her head at him, as she looks over her the future Neji as he was still fighting.

"Yes," she said as she healed a ninja with a fatal wound to the side.

"You should be in bed," Past Neji said.

"Well I'm not now," Sakura said to him.

"But you should be in bed still," Past Neji said.

"Hi to myself," Future Neji said as he walked over to them.

The whole clan had almost shocks looks across their faces, Sakura almost laughed at that, but went on to tell them about getting kidnapped at the hospital and then seeing Neji back and alive to Kabuto ripping his memories clean and when she gave them back to him.

The past Neji was mad that he came back, when he finally decide to marry Sakura and keep a closer watched on their children, but his self came back to life and all. His mind was in rage about this, but he really could not do a thing about it.

"Nephew," Hiashi said as he hugged him.

"Uncle," Neji said as he hugged back.

"Oh Hyuuga's stop talking and start fighting," Someone ordered them.

As they started to fight against the sound ninja's, Sakura healed many ninja's as she could, but she was getting tired from it all, when she fell to the ground, breathing hard.

"Sakura!" Future Neji yelled as he raced over towards her. Picking her up, he looks over her body to see if there was any wounds on her, he quickly found none. Neji jumped into the night as he went to the hospital to get some soldier pills.

"Sakura eat it," Future Neji said as he placed a soldier pill into her mouth. In addition, Neji watched her chew it, giving her energy again.

"Thanks Neji," Sakura said as she and Neji went back out into the war between both sides, until Sakura though about Orochimaru and Kabuto. _Where are they? Or better yet where will they be? The Hokage!" _

While Sakura stop and looked around to see medic-nin, taking care of the fallen ninja's all ready. She took off, in the direction of the Hokage Mountain trying to find Orochimaru and Kabuto, turning and looking up at the mountain, Sakura sees three figures up here.

Cursing at this, Sakura jumps from her place on the ground to the stone, jumping up and up more, until she made it to the top, with hard of breathing. To see Orochimaru and Kabuto fighting against the third Hokage, making it hard for him.

Racing towards the battle, Sakura took her side by the Hokage, as she look over him to see some wounds on his legs, and arms.

"Sakura," Hokage said as he looks at her.

Sakura nodded her head at him, as she got into her fighting stance.

"So Sakura had gotten out," Orochimaru said.

"Yes," Sakura said stiffly to him.

Orochimaru and Kabuto attack both as Kabuto went after Sakura and Orochimaru went after the Hokage. Punching and kicking, dodging all hits, Sakura formed plans into her head, as she brings Kabuto closer to her, hitting him with one jutsu that she made in her time the future time. Freezing his body from the insides, Sakura then kicks him away from her and watches him fall into the ground and breaking Kabuto into pieces.

When she heard, a small grunted from behind her, to see the Hokage standing behind her with his back towards her with a sword sticking out from his stomach, bleeding heavily the Hokage turned towards her.

"Sakura you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes but you are not," Sakura counter to him as she jumps in front of him to see Orochimaru smirking at them.

Sakura races towards Orochimaru as she tried to hit him with kicks and Punches. He just dodged them all, until he was far back, as he started to do hand seals. She jumped back to the Hokage side and quickly pulled out the sword, healing him fast and as best as she could, Sakura and Hokage had to jump away from snakes coming at them at high speeds.

"Sakura this is my fight," Hokage ordered her.

Sakura nodded her head at him, as she stood beside the trees, and watched the fight between Hokage and Orochimaru until she felt some ANBU coming her way, stepping in front of them.

"This is Hokage's fight," Sakura replied as she turned back and watched the most vicious fight between two people.

"But..."

"No buts," Sakura said as she continued to watch the fight.

Meanwhile with sound ninja's and Konoha ninja's was still fighting each other, as most sound ninja's were dead but some were stronger than the rest.

As Neji took out some harder ones, while he looks over to his younger self as he was having trouble with killing off the ninja that was trying to slash him. He raced over to him and helps just a bit with some new moves that he had.

...Hokage Mountain...

Sakura had the ANBU watching the fight with her, as they could see that the Hokage was getting tired when Sakura had enough of this but she could not help him at all with this fight, he ask her not too.

"_Damn Promise," Sakura thought in her mind as she checks her chakra reserves to notice she only had less than half._

She continued to watch, as she could not stand it anymore, "fuck the promise "she uttered under her breath as she launched into the air and raced towards them.

"Sakura, stop!" Hokage ordered as he saw she was coming to help him. While he was saying it, Orochimaru grabbed his sword from the ground, cut into the Hokage stomach again, this time summoning snakes to hold him tightly while he pulled out, and pushed back in again.

"No!" Sakura screamed as she flew a punch at Orochimaru making him fly into some trees.

The ANBU jumped into the last bit with her as two went to get Orochimaru from where he was as the other two stayed from the Hokage was. Looking onto the girl with pink hair trying to heal him as fast as she should but they knew it was too late to save the Hokage.

"Sakura, it's too late, to save me," Hokage said as he coughs up blood from his collapse lung.

"No, i can save you," Sakura muttered as she trying to summon more chakra to heal him, even she knew it was hopeless to save him but she had to tried.

"Sakura, stop," Hokage ordered her to do.

She stopped trying to heal him, as she looked up to his face with tears coming down her face. "Hokage!"

Hokage smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug, that was gently as he started to say in a whispered" Sakura you need to tell the counsel that i have decide to give my title to Tsunade. ANBU watch over this girl when she is telling them"

They nodded their heads at the order, and look on to the Hokage as he took his last breath of life.

The Hokage had Die in Battle with Orochimaru...

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Almost done soon i have about ten to twelve chapters left to finish and it will be done. Please review at the end. Bye


	29. Guarding Sakura

Back to the Past

A/N- this story is almost done now. I have eleven chapters left as long my idea doesn't go longer. Chapter 30 is in typing mode and will hopefully be out by July 20 or before then too. Enjoy the chapter now. Bye

Chapter twenty-nine: Guarding Sakura

Sakura was escorted to the two elder counsel members of Konoha with ANBU following her step by step to them. Stopping to heal some fellow ninjas, Sakura thought about the third Hokage death by Orochimaru's hands, and how he gave her one last mission do to before he truly pass on, while the Hokage give the ANBU one last mission too.

Giving them a mission to guard her and make sure she got to the counsel members to tell them about the third's decided with the fifth Hokage. But come on, she was a jounin in a genin's body, skilled kunoichi for the village.

But she never said anything about them following her at all; she knew that they won't stop until she told the counsel members.

"Miss. Haruno," One ANBU said following her as he looks around the places to see the village was much burnt.

"Yes," Sakura replied to the ANBU that just said something to her.

"We should really getting going to the counsel," he said.

Sakura nodded her head at him, and finished off the ninja that she was healing, standing up. Sakura rock a bit from her chakra lost, but didn't fall. Nodding her head back at them, she started too walked to the counsel was.

When she got there, the counsel look at their village along them was Danzo, the man that would be a problem in the future and all, but said nothing about it.

Koharu and Homura were the counsel members to Konoha, now Sakura had to tell them about the third decide about having Tsunade as the fifth but not only that she was going to be the stand in Hokage until she came into her role. _"Just great" Sakura thought at this. _

"Koharu and Homura," Sakura said as she bowed to them. "I have instructions from the third Hokage to tell you."

They both nodded their head at her to continue, Sakura nodded her head at them then started to talk. " By the third Hokage, he was chosen Lady Tsunade to be his replacement as the Hokage, while a team is looking for her, he said that I would be the replacement until Lady Tsunade comes to the village and if not I can pick the fifth Hokage."

Homura and Koharu looked at her, and then to the ANBU team that all nodded their heads at the information while Danzo was in rage about this detail, he wanted to be Hokage. But this girl was to be the replacement until Lady Tsunade comes to claim her title_. "Just fucking great" he thought about it. _

"What is your name?" Koharu asked while she took a look at this kunoichi with pink hair.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura replied as she told Koharu.

"What! you only twelve years old!" Danzo yelled.

"We can't leave a twelve year old in charge," Homura urged out to them.

Sakura shook her head at this and turned the necklace and ring to the right places to summon her future Hokage and theirs.

"Homura and Koharu, this is not just any twelve year old, meet Sakura Haruno from your future." Tsunade said from the future. "I had sent her back to stop major situations and currents as it deems to be necessary. I told her not to inform anymore but she did, in the end it was for the best, the third Hokage would have dead either way."

Koharu and Homura look shocked as to this hologram and all, the words from Tsunade ring from her to their ears, and nodded their heads at this choose her Sakura to be the temporary Hokage until Tsunade can be found and brought back.

"Hokage-sama," they said to Sakura and bowed to her as they waited for her orders.

"I will not follow a little girl with pink hair? ROOT!" As many of his Root ANBU came into the area to attack.

"Danzo I knew this would happen but no one get in my way," Sakura order as she turned the necklace and ring two more times and reverted back into her eighteen year old self. Sakura remember what Mr. Nara said about the necklace and the ring to could turn her back into her true form.

Sakura felt her chakra levels back at what they were before the mission to the past, she grin at them all. "You want to attack me then go right ahead."

Hoards of twenty ninjas from Root started their attack on Sakura, was she just smirked at him, only her friends and her future Neji came running to the area, she was in. Sakura quickly jab to her right and then left fast, taking out two Root ANBU fast and swiftly. She took out some kunai's and thrown them at the Root while she gather her chakra and made it into invisible chakra strings. Sakura leaned this from Chiyo-sama and Kankuro on her trips to Suna.

Twisting them around she catches most of the Root Ninja's in them including Danzo along them. While she had some sweat drops coming down her face, she grinned at them all.

"Had enough yet?" Sakura mocked asked to them. "Not even ANBU can get out of them, try all you want."

Sakura watches the Root ANBU trying to get out of her chakra strings when she felt more ANBU land around the other group, behind her. Hearing some whispering, she smirked at the gasp from behind her.

While the other Root ANBU was looking to her, they started to attack when she dodge the kicks and punches that they thrown at her, while she didn't notice one of them got behind her.

Until she felt drip's on her back, looking around to see one with a bloodied sword in its head, she knew that one of her ANBU took care of him.

"My order is to lock them up until Tsunade comes and deals with them in one month, if she is not here by then it will be me." Sakura said with in a tone that said "my word is law".

The ANBU nodded their heads, as they walked over to the root ANBU and Danzo, taking them to a prison, leaving Sakura looking tried and exhausted.

"Next on this business, Jiraiya," Sakura said.

Jiraiya comes out, and looks at Sakura.

"Come to the Hokage office in two hours, that should give you sometime to get cleaned and all, Same with you Naruto," Sakura ordered.

"Why miss?" Jiraiya asked.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but was stop by Homura and Koharu" Jiraiya this is the temporary Hokage, you will show some respect to her."

The rest of the ninjas gasp at this and looked at the pink haired woman. Then they all bowed to her.

"Next on this situation, the people are to be in the shelters until it is time for them to come out. ANBU you are needed to patrol around the village, please do it in teams and switch every four hours to get some rest." While she was them nod to her and then disappeared from sight. "Jounin, Chunin and Genin's you are to help rebuild the village." Seeing that they nodded at her, she turned to walk to the Hokage office with the group of ANBU still following her.

Sakura turned back to them and smiled" What one stops him from killing me?"

The ANBU leader step out and said"I did Sakura-sama"

"Well, thank you and just call me Sakura not Sakura-sama or Sakura-san or even Hokage-sama. I'm not that old." Sakura smiled at them while she said it.

A few minutes after, Sakura was in the Hokage office and was sitting at the desk with scrolls around her looking and reading through each of them. Hearing the door knock, she stops and said "Come in"

The door opened up to see Jiraiya and Naruto walking into the room. "Now, Jiraiya you are Tsunade team mate?"

"Yes." Jiraiya said not knowing where this is going.

"Good, you know where she is? this is from the third Hokage. He said that Tsunade is going to be the next Hokage. This is your mission with Naruto. You are wondering why I'm sending you with a genin. Right?"

"Yes Hokage-sama," he replied.

"Naruto will be your student, teach him." Sakura said.

As they faces went in shock, Sakura giggled at the faces and signed" Jiraiya and Naruto you meet soon, in my time I mean."

So Sakura-chan this man is Jiraiya the man that will teach me the Rasengan and others cool techniques?" Naruto said as he knew the story.

"Yes, he will be, I hope still." Sakura said as she looked over at Jiraiya.

"Well what are you waiting for go and find Tsunade," Sakura ordered them to go.

Watching them as their leave, Sakura stood up and walked out of the room and down the halls and out of the building. She needs to see her babies and now. Racing towards the hospital, she smiled at all the ninjas that were working on the village.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh also has anyone wonder where is the past Sakura yet? You will see her later. Bye


	30. Names, missions

Back to the Past

A/N- Here is chapter 30. Enjoy it.

Chapter thirty: Names, missions

Walking into the hospital to see many medics Nin healing Chunin's, genin's, and jounins. That were still injury from the battle with sound, from now on, it would be very dangerous to have ninja's going on missions.

Sakura just hoped that, Tsunade would come soon and take over. Walking into the room where her triplets are, smiles. While walking over to them, her son was looking right at her when she stop in front of his crib.

Taking Taika out of the crib, Sakura smiled at him, and rock him back and forth, while she feed him some milk. Talking to him lightly, Sakura smiled at him more and watched when Taika felt asleep in her arms.

"Sakura," Neji's soft voice called out.

Looking up to see, her Neji from the future standing at the doors, she smiled at him. While she stood up from her chair, she walks over to him.

"Neji this is your son," Sakura stated calmly to him.

Neji stared down at the small blue bundle within Sakura arms; he smiled when his son opened his eyes.

"White" Neji muttered.

"No, you think," Sakura counter as a joke.

Neji just smirked at her and pulled her into a hugged, and kissed her nose. "I love you my Hime Hyuuga,"

"I love you too, "Sakura replied as she steps out of his hold and looks down to the side.

While Neji followed her eyes, he saw two more cribs to the side; he walks over to them and looks in. To see two pink bundles, in each crib, Neji looks back at Sakura.

"Triplets?" Neji asked unsure.

Sakura nodded her head at him, and walked over to him. "Yes triplets." My love,"

"What are their names?" Neji asked softy to her.

"Well, you know that I thought you were dead right?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded his head at her. "Okay, the past Neji was helping me gave birth," He nodded his head at her again.

"Well, he named our son, Taika Hyuuga," Sakura said.

"Good name," Neji replied as he looks down at her daughters.

"The girls have no name yet, it's been very busy here," Sakura stated," But since you are here, should we named the girls?"

Neji looked at Sakura, and smiled while nodding his head. "Okay, I named one you name the other one. First names only, then we will switch."

Sakura nodded her head at him, as she walked over to Taika cribs, placing him down. Sakura gently pick up their first daughter, and then Neji took their second daughter. Looking at each other, Sakura smiled.

"Nakura Hyuuga," Sakura whispered out to Neji.

Neji nodded his head at the name, then look at their second daughter in his arms. "Well, Sakae Hyuuga" Then Neji and Sakura switch girls.

"Sakae Kira Hyuuga," Sakura replied as she kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Nakura Mae Hyuuga," Neji stated proud at his little girl, then look at Sakura and Sakae.

This was he family, and he will protect them with his life. "Sakura I love you,"

"Neji I love you too." Sakura said then looked out to the night sky.

Neji smiled at her, and then place Nakura in her crib and then look at his son Taika, he would be strong and handsome, while her girls would be very beautiful, he would never let no male touch them.

Sakura wonder about Sasuke, he had been acting a bit weird, but it was probably because that she had triplets with a Hyuuga, another rival. She shook her head at this and looked back towards Neji her love.

"Neji, I'm going to check out some areas of the village, as the temporary Hokage, you are to stay with the triplets." Sakura ordered him.

"Hai, Sakura I would have stayed anyway," Neji smirked at her.

Sakura nodded her head as she walked out of the room, and down the halls.

"Hokage-sama, the hospital is full of injured ninjas, we need help," The head medic Nin told her when she asked for the updates.

"Okay, let me help," Sakura replied as she took off to the emergency rooms, as she took the right one. Walking into the room to see an injured jounin, Sakura looks over his body quickly and swiftly, bring up her hands; she started to heal his broken leg and then his arm, making sure his internal organs were okay too. She made quickly work with the rest of his wounds.

When he was done, Sakura took his chart ad place information on it, and then walking out and back into a new room. A few hours after, she leaves the hospital a bit tired but okay still. Making her rounds around the village to see if she was need to help. Sakura found herself with her friends.

"Hokage-sama," Shikamaru stated.

"Shikamaru, please stop," Sakura said, as she looks onto the area. "Good job, now go and rest of the night,"

Shikamaru looked at Sakura with the rest; all thoughts were burning within his mind. "Sakura what happened that would make you come to the past?"

Sakura sadly smiled at him, "Well you want to know,"

"Hai," they all said.

Sakura nodded her head at them, and launched into her story from the second part of the Chunin exams, after she was done. Sakura looks at all her friend's faces and then left them to think about what could have happened.

"Sakura," a voice said softy to her. Looking down at the ring to see it was glowing, she turned her ring and the necklace, and the image of Tsunade came out.

"Tsunade, the village's fine, Master Jiraiya and Naruto are out on the same mission to get you." Sakura replied.

"Good work, now the past Sakura has waked up her sleep in the future. She wants to go back," Tsunade replied.

"No, not yet, let me talk to her," Sakura stated.

Tsunade hologram nodded her head and in step her past self. "I want to come back, what about Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, you would just be trouble, has if right now. You are the weakness out of the rookie nine. I should know I'm you. Your mission is to learn five techniques to heal people with Hokage Tsunade. Until I call her back, you will stay. Do you hear me?" Sakura ordered out to her past self.

"But Ino-pig will get Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied.

"I don't care about Sasuke-kun, look at the stone and ask Tsunade want happened in my time," Sakura ordered. "Now be gone,"

Her past self looked at her, and nodded her head, then disappeared form sight. Sakura just smiled and walked back to the Hokage office.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now next one should be done soon again. Bye


	31. Past Sakura in the future time

Back to the Past

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL

A/N- Here is the next installment to Back to the past. Almost done another nine chapters or so that is left now. Enjoy

Chapter thirty-one: Past Sakura in the future time

Twelve years old Sakura Haruno looked around the village to see it was devastated with runes and old blood on it, and then looked at the blond women walking a bit behind her.

"What happened?" Past Sakura asked as her eyes showed tears in them ready to fall.

Tsunade looked at her, then to the sky then back at the younger Sakura. "It is a long story, and you would probably like to know it from someone that you know. Nara"

A shadow figure come out from the shadows and looked at Tsunade then to younger Sakura. "Troublesome"

"Shikamaru!" Sakura Shockley said at the tall man with brown hair that was in a ponytail.

The one called Shikamaru looked at Sakura," Hyuuga-hime"

"_Hyuuga-hime" Sakura thought "what is going on?" _

"Nara, this Sakura is from the past not the one you know now. You will explain to her what happened," Tsunade replied as she soon walked away from them.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru replied as he looked at Sakura.

"Same, even in the future," Sakura replied to him.

He shook his head at her, "Okay, what do you remember last?"

"I was in bed, looking forward to ace of test at the academy to become a genin," Sakura replied.

"Now that is troublesome. Sakura you pass the test and started on your way into a genin with the rookie nine that was us. Me, you, Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Shino, Choji, Sasuke and Naruto. Your team was Sasuke, and Naruto. Mine was Ino, Choji and the rest were on a team."

"Hey, I got Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun," Sakura singed his name.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru yelled out at her.

Sakura stopped and looked at Shikamaru, "Listen please; you got to understand what happened in this time,"

Shikamaru stated" Sakura, Uchiha is a traitor,"

"Sasuke-kun is not a traitor!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes he is, Sakura," Shikamaru replied as he begins the whole story after he got the curse deal in his past. Until the end, Sakura was crying out in fear and sadness.

"Shikamaru…..sniff…sniff," Sakura whispered as tears flowed down her face.

"Sakura that is my past, the one you have is changing with the future Sakura is in your past trying to change what happened here, meanwhile we got to keep you in the village and safe, because if Uchiha found out that you are here and are weak, he will come and take you." Shikamaru stated.

Sakura nodded her head at him, and then looked at him" weak?"

"Yes, Sakura you are the weakness one here, Sasuke been after you for a while now. He wants you to be a tool for him just a tool. To rebuild his clan not to love you," Shikamaru replied as he walks over to the past Sakura was her face was filled with tears.

He knew that this was too much for her to understand and accept it at this moment. "Now come, you stay with my family,"

While they walked in silence, Sakura looks around to see old buildings having to be rebuilt and old blood strains on the ground with dirty in it.

They walked in silence as past Sakura looked on too the destruction of her beautiful village. They stop when they came across Shikamaru's house, he opened it up and took a quick look inside and waved to Sakura that it was safe.

The night went quickly for Sakura as she fell asleep with nightmares from this time, she soon had tears coming down her face as she continue to sleep into the night with Shikamaru watching over her.

Soon morning came and the sun shined into and onto Sakura's face, she turned and woke up with a fresh mind on what mission the future Sakura gave her. How was she going to learn and master five medical jutsus before she went back to her time? She signed at it, but she got up and went into the bathroom and took a shower, soon she was out and walked into the kitchen to see women with long blackish and grey hair standing making breakfast.

The women turned and smiled at her," Good morning Sakura-chan, I'm Shikamaru's mother, Teanna "

"Hello," Sakura whispered then heard Shikamaru coming down the stairs.

"Morning mother," Shikamaru yawned out as he and Sakura sat down at the table.

They both ate and said thanks to the cook, when Sakura looked at Shikamaru once again" Shikamaru, the future Sakura told me that I need to learn five medical jutsus, could you take me to see where I can learn from?"

"Oh yes, Sakura and lady Tsunade founded a medical ninja school, both teach there too, with some others. I can take you're here," Shikamaru replied as their before got up and walked over to the door.

Walking over there, Sakura saw the day then places were not so wretched and Sakura saw Kiba with … was that Akamaru, boy he was big.

"Ya small Sakura," Kiba said," I'm your second bodyguard with Akamaru."

Sakura just nodded at him and continued to follow Shikamaru to the school. Soon they were at it; the school was busy with some wounded ninjas outside with tents up. Sakura shivered at it, but continued to walk with the boys into the compound.

"Shikamaru what happens if... They realized me and what me to heal?" Sakura replied.

"Almost ninjas and school students already know that you can't heal yet." Shikamaru replied.

They walked right into the doors and up the steps into the classroom to the right, walking into the room; Sakura took the front seat and leaned forward to look at the book on it.

She read,"_ by Sakura Haruno _and thought _was she really that good, I mean was I that good?" _

She flipped over to see a bio on herself; she was reading it and smiled at the end. Then she turned the page to see what is a medic-nin, Sakura read it and founded out that they was a few types of medic's out here.

The first one was a pain killer medic that only took away the pain, second one was a basic healer that does, small cuts and scrapes and even bruises, third one was the medium medic that took over when the basic medic couldn't heal a wound, fourth was the highest level, they were pain killer, basic medic and medium including some were poison expert and dodging expert.

She read more on each medic and was in aaw at the research on them, turning more pages with her hands, she came across reading some D rank jutsus of become a medic. One read was named Gantai no jutsu (Bandage skill) NinJutsu and its purpose was and is the medical could make a bandage from using their surroundings such as sand grass, water and others with the help of some chakra.

Sakura looked on too the hand seals, memorizing them, so she could try them later, soon she heard the door open up to see a young women with light blue hair.

She said her name" Reika," then starting the basics of healing from the book on their desk, Sakura read more as she stored the information in her mind as she would look at it later. Soon it was break time and Sakura quickly ate the lunch that Shikamaru's mother give her.

Then she turned back to the book and looked at the next medic jutsus to memorize, she look at it and saw the name on this one was called Sansokyoukyuu (Oxygen supply) NinJutsu, and its purpose was and is an easy jutsu for the Medical Ninja. A ninja uses chakra upon the chest area focusing it to help the body in some ways. It helps the lungs expand easier making the chest and neck muscles become more efficient which allows the airways to expand and pulmonary blood vessels so then the cells of the body may breathe easier. Then smiling she knew she would be able to learn this fast and efficient.

By going onto the next one, she nevered saw Shikamaru or Kiba share a look of relief. Sakura was the named and it was Kanetsu no Gyou (Heat seeker) NinJutsu and this jutsu had a special purpose a simple Jutsu in which the Medical Ninja focuses the chakra in his body by placing it along the persons chest creating heat within them. This is so then the person would not be in danger of Hypothermia, a condition in which the body starts dropping its temperature at a quick pace, and if goes untreated it might cause paralysis and even death. One must be careful for if used to long then it may warm up a part of the body which may cause fever. 

With one more read of the last D rank jutsus she saw the named of it Ketsuki Gyouko (Blood Coagulation) NinJutsu and it purpose was a simple healing technique. The user uses his chakra on his wound to make the blood there coagulate quickly. The wound still remains but the bleeding stops. It goes quickly for small wounds but larger ones need a couple of minutes to finish the coagulation. It can also be used on wounded allies.

Soon the break was over and she listened to more information with her teacher, until she said that they would be practicing on real ninjas outside, with a nodded of her head, she went outside with the others students, who Sakura had no interaction with them, but counted that they was twenty-two not including her.

She went around with the rest and was followed closely by her two or three bodyguards with her. They watched their teacher started with the easier D rank jutsu called Gantai no jutsu (Bandage skill) NinJutsu, Sakura watched as she wrapped the wound tightly so no more blood could come out, the she used Sansokyoukyuu (Oxygen supply) NinJutsu on her too, making her breath easier then before.

Sakura heard her say it was their turn, signing she knew she could do it, walking up to a female ninja, she tried to smiled at her, but it came out as a grim. She shook her head, and did the hand seals to Gantai no jutsu (Bandage skill) NinJutsu fire, Sakura just started to talk with her patient and listen to her raspy voiced answers, she wrapped her up, and started her other set of hand seals, Sansokyoukyuu (Oxygen supply) NinJutsu, making her breathe easier but then she saw the blood from her wounds slipping out.

Sakura took charge and she looked into her mind well her mind showed her the hand seals once more, she did them perfectly, she used Ketsuki Gyouko (Blood Coagulation) NinJutsu, she stopped the bleeding to the ninja, she smiled as the teacher patted her shoulder.

"Sakura that was quickly thinking on your part, just like Sakura-sensei," Reika said in affection voice.

Sakura nodded her head and turned back to the sleeping female ninja. She felt good as she help a person out.

Reika started to go on more about the last two that they didn't need to use, she told them what kind of situation to use them in and give Sakura exampled to them. Now they were to go back and read the next level C rank ones, Sakura felt happy, she was learning her mission but she would learn more then the future Sakura said.

They sat down and looked at their books, the C rank ones were harder to use unless you had perfect chakra control, and that Sakura strength, she read the first one and the name was Chishio Tensou no jutsu (Blood transfusion skill) NinJutsu, this one purpose was when the patient has or had loss of blood within a mission or not, the medic must open up a small cut in the patients body in order to open a vein, once and after a vein has been opened, the medical nin uses chakra in order to increase the density of the patient's blood.

Thus, they won't get more blood, but more red and white blood cells are created, an effect which helps fight against the ailments and symptoms of losing blood. However, this jutsu has a downside which is the fact that the user's own blood dilutes as long as the jutsu is activated, which means that basically it is indeed a blood transfusion and the user must be careful at how much blood he or she gives to their patients. 

Sakura memorized it and look onto the next one, and it was called Chiyute no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique) NinJutsu has it purpose was a Ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of healing chakra. This chakra, when concentrated, can repair physical damage to another person. Depending on the degree of the wound, the ninja must concentrate more of their chakra to repair the damage. However, if the wound is too extensive, such as extensive damage to vital organs, this technique may not be able to help them.

Then Reika said it was time to go home with the book for a light reading and an essay on the first six jutsu on what they do, how they work, what hand seals you need and lots more, Sakura filled up with contentment to her work and learning. She started to walk out when some more ninjas were quickly brought over to the table to get healed ut she also saw that their wasn't enough medic-nin's out to help, without looking she made her way over to the table and quickly took a look at the first ninja she came across, she breathe in and out and did some hand seals and wrapped the ninja's middle, his arms, and his leg. Then she quickly did another jutsu to help him breath better until more help comes, she turned and did that too five more, before she fainted onto the ground.

"Sakura," Shikamaru said as he pick her up and carried home back home, he signed at her and then waved to Kiba the day had ended of Sakura of the past. 

A/N- I hope you like it, I know a bit boring but this had to been done for me. You see some action next time.

I got all the medical Jutsus that I used within this chapter from this website

http:/hiddeninthesand. ?board

=jutsu&action=display&thread=242

All together too, no caps or spaces.


	32. Rebuilding

Back to the Past

A/N- Next chapter to this story and it is almost done now. Enjoyed it.

Chapter Thirty-two: Rebuilding

Sakura started to do the paper work around the desk; she read and signed placing them on one side of her desk. Hours later, she was done with the paper work of the Hokage; she walked out the door and down the halls towards the rebuilding of her village.

Walking she saw people waving at her with smiles on her face as she continued on walking towards her friends from the past. Picking up a large board of wood, she started to nail some nails into it, helping rebuild her village.

"Hokage-sama, please that's our work," One person said behind her.

Sakura turned and smile at the person. "I don't mind to help, this is my village and I will help its people rebuild our village together," Sakura replied as she nodded her head at him and went back to work.

"Sakura, can we talk?" Sasuke asked as he came up behind her.

"Sure Sasuke," Sakura replied as she stopped workin gon the house that she was helping rebuild.

They went on for a walk towards the memorial stone, as Sakura waited for Sasuke to talk to her.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, did I really to all that in you time?" Sasuke required at her.

"Hai, you did, Sasuke, you become the greatest threat to Konoha in my time. It was because of Orochimaru's curse mark it was false and true at the same time. Hai you would have gotten stronger, but the false part is that he would let you go," Sakura told him.

"Sakura, the past Sakura will…she still like me," Sasuke questioned out loud.

"Sasuke, I told her to ask what was going to happened, I think, she would not like you at all. You can defeat your brother if you only ask of help," Sakura replied.

"Hokage-sama!" Just has Sasuke was still going to continue to talk with her.

"One more question, do you really love Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked.

"With all my heart," Sakura answered.

Sasuke then disappeared from sight as to medic-nin raced over to her.

"We need help at the hospital," one said to her.

"On my way, let's go," Sakura replied as she disappeared from sight and at the hospital, she raced into the rooms healing the patients and the medics-nin that were hurt.

She looked over the wounds and places her hands on top of them and started to heal them one by one as she continued her work until she looked out the window to see it was dark. Sakura nodded her head at the rest of the medic-nin and left the room to go and see her babies. Walking down the hall towards them room, she opened it up to see her Neji rocking their son.

"Neji," Sakura replied within the room.

"Sakura," Neji called out as he placed their son in his crib and walked over to her, gently grabbing her arms, he pulled her into a hug. Then he kissed her lips softy, within moments after their broke apart and smiled at each other.

"How was your day?' Neji asked as he sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Tiring, I can't see Tsunade doing it at all, not to see Naruto doing it at all," Sakura said as she rested her head against his chest, breathing in his smell, she fell asleep fast within his arms wrapping around her.

The night went by as the village hidden in the leaves ninja's were even watching for enemies.

Next morning came, as the workers started to work on the village with the help of the genin while the rest of the ranks were patrolling around the village. Sakura stood at the gates and smiled at the sand siblings.

"You have a safe trip back home," Sakura stated at them.

"We will, Sakura, protect your village," Kankuro replied with a grin on his face.

"Sakura, be safe," Gaara's voice out.

"I will, Gaara, you know what to do," Sakura replied as she hugged Kankuro and then Gaara.

"Sakura, the triplets are cute, if anything happens, call us," Temari stated clearly to her.

"Temari, I will, now go," Sakura replied.

As the sand siblings walked away from Konoha's gates and into the trees. Sakura turned back into the village and help out with rebuilding; soon she went back at the hospital to her Neji and the triplets.

"Neji," Sakura said as she smiled at him.

"Sakura, are the triplets ready to be moved in the Hyuuga house?" Neji asked.

"Yes, they are, let's go," Sakura giggled out at him, as she pick up their girls while Neji held onto their son and the baby items

They were out the room and down the halls of the hospital, coming to the desk, she waved at the medic-nins and soon walked out of the hospital and down the streets to the south side of the village.

Within moments they were at the Hyuuga household, as they walked into the grounds to see the whole family waiting for them.

"Neji and Sakura," Hiashi stated as his went up to them and took one of his great grand Nieces.

"Let's get settled in," Neji said.

"Hai," Hiashi confirmed as he held both of them more into the house.

"So, Sakura I heard how Neji and you got together, and I must say, I'm proud of Neji for taking a caring and gently female as yours," Hiashi exclaimed at them while Neji and Sakura blushed at the words.

"Thank you." Sakura whispered out then yawned.

"Here we go," Hiashi stated as they got to their door. He opened it and let them in first the room was large with a double bed with three cribs just abit off from the bed.

Hiashi walked into the room after they went in, he placed Nakura in her crib and then nodded his head at them. He left the room so Sakura could sleep.

Neji placed Taika into his crib while Sakura placed Sakae into her crib as she went to the bed and sat down on it, soon she fell asleep.

Hours later, Sakura woke up feeling fresh and ready to tackle the world as she tried to get up, but she couldn't. She looked to the side to see Neji asleep with her, smiling at him, she poked him to wake him up.

When he did awake up, he turned to see Sakura smiling at him" Good afternoon," Then Sakura gave him a small kiss on his lips and got up and stretched her arms. She felted Neji behind her; soon he grabbed her around twisting her around. Neji placed his lips against hers softly and gently he placed one hand on her neck as his second hand went around her waist pulling her into him more.

A/N- Next chapter should be done soon and up soon too.


	33. Kidnapped

Back to the Past

A/N- Sorry this chapter took so long to get done, oh well here it is now.

Warning: Implied Rape or Rape, abuse within this chapter

Chapter Thirty-three: Kidnapped

Night had come now, as the look outs were making sure no enemies can get into Konoha; shadows to this person were friends as a raven haired with onyx black eyes raced into the village once again. While he thought_" Sakura-chan I will have you. You are mine…MINE!" _

As he turned on the street to her house as he ducked into a dark space as Sasuke felt someone walking his way, watching all ways, he saw Shikamaru Nara walking home with …PINK haired.

"_What's this?" Sasuke thought. _

"Shikamaru..." Sasuke heard the voice say, his eyes widen," _Sakura… young again..."_

Sasuke continued to listen on," will future Sakura came back here?"

"Hai, she will come back," Shikamaru stated to her gently.

"Thanks goodness," Sakura replied.

"Why?" Shikamaru questioned her.

"I don't know, maybe because there is no blood on the streets anymore… Shikamaru what will Sasuke-kkkuuunnn do to me if he finds out that I'm here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, let's not find out," Shikamaru said to Sakura as he carried her to his house not noticing that he was being followed by the one that they had been talking about.

"_So, Sakura you know now, you will be mine willing or not you'll be mine," Sasuke thought. _While Sasuke looked into the house to see Sakura smiling and giggling to something that they must have said.

Weeks went by for Sakura as she learned about becoming a medic Nin; she helped Reika-sensei with some projects to help the others and learned from Shikamaru about this future world she is in. Sakura felt someone looking at her; she turned to see nothing here at all, as she went back to planting the herbs near the park. Shikamaru couldn't come today while Kiba was by the trees in the shades with Akamaru.

Here it was again, Sakura was getting the feeling that someone was watching her closely too closely for her to not notice," Kiba" no answer came from him." Kiba!" still no answer from him. Placing her herbs down, she walked up to them and felt someone behind her now.

Sakura turned around to see the one that did all this to her beautiful village, Uchiha Sasuke was grinning down at her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed abit as she moved back.

"Hello, my Sakura-chan," Sasuke whispered out to her.

"I'm not yours!" Sakura yelled at him as she trip over Akamaru who had just woken up.

Akamaru smelt Uchiha as he started to growl at him, as he felt Sakura trembling behind him, as his master was under some kind of Genjutsu. He howled into the air as he hoped that someone would come and help him as he charged at the Uchiha. While Sakura looked at Kiba see that he was in a sleep. She did the signs as she releases him from the sleep.

"Sakura!" Kiba screamed as he saw her beside him.

Sakura pointed to Sasuke as Kiba looked to see Akamaru battling against the Uchiha. Kiba leap into the battle as he and Uchiha trade punches and kicks to each other. Until Uchiha blow out his fire ball technique and then his chidori strike against Kiba and Akamaru leaving them down and out.

"Sakura-chan…" Sakura was gone from the trees but Sasuke could still sense her racing away from here. He smirked at this while he took off after her turning left and right he could see her running back towards that Nara's house. He couldn't let that happen with one last burst of speed he landed in front of her.

"Sasuke, please leave me alone," Sakura said scared.

"No," Sasuke replied as he quickly grabbed her not to gently either. "Scream and it will be worse for you,"

Sakura still as she struggled against him more as Sasuke took of racing towards the Konoha gates with his package. Sasuke raced towards Sound while his mind went to Sakura. "_Her skin so soft, warm and eatable. She will be mine, I will thrust into her so hard, and she won't remember no one else and then our children. Mmh," _Sasuke's thought went on and on to what he would do to Sakura as he let out a evil smirk.

Sakura silently cried as she on Sasuke's back, she was so scared now, she could taste it. She only hope that someone would come a save her then the thought hit her. Kiba was down with Akamaru and no one else knew that Sasuke had taken her. Her hopes were drained out as she felt herself being carried off to Sound.

….KONOHA….

"Kiba,"

Groans of pain were heard as Kiba opened his eyes to see Shikamaru looking at him. "Uchiha has gotten Sakura," then fainted in the pain.

"Shit, get him to the hospital now," Shikamaru ordered the disappeared to the Hokage office.

"Hokage-sama!" Shikamaru replied.

"Hai Nara," Tsunade uttered.

"Uchiha has gotten Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"We got to get her back," Tsunade replied. "Shikamaru Nara you are captain for this mission,"

Shikamaru nodded his head and left the room, as he gathered three squads of four people in them and then he belief them about the situation as they nodded their heads at him. The groups raced towards Sound.

…..SOUND…..

Sasuke dropped Sakura in his room as he locked the door behind him. He walked away from his door and went towards Orochimaru throne room. He came across the large doors with snake pictures on it, he opened the door and walked into the room.

"Sasuke-kun you got her now," Orochimaru asked with a smirk.

"Hai, I got her now, and no one is allowed to be near her," Sasuke ordered him.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun, but get her pregnant soon or now," Orochimaru laughed out as he told the ordered.

Sasuke bowed to Orochimaru and then left the room as he went towards his room. Sasuke stood at his door and unlocked it. He could hear Sakura screams, he just smirked at this and walked into the room, he dodge his pillow as it was threw at him.

"Sakura-chan," He purred at her as he step closer to her.

"Leave me alone," Sakura cried out as she was him moving closer to her with onyx lustful eyes, she shivered at this as she knew where it would be going to. Sakura didn't want this to happen to her, as something snap inside of her. She actually attacked Sasuke as she threw punches at him.

Sasuke grinned at this as he just dodges all of her punches and kicks, he grabbed Sakura arm as he looks at her as she kicks him. Sasuke catch her leg but didn't have time to catch the other arm and kick, hitting him in the face and the stomach. Sakura grins at this as she actually hit Sasuke but she looked at his face.

"Good job, my Sakura-chan," Sasuke stated as he still had her leg and arm with in his gasps. "Now what should do with you?"

"Sasuke-kuunn stop," Sakura whispered as tears were falling down her face and onto the ground.

"No," Sasuke replied as he quickly snapped her leg and arm, making her scream in pain as she tried to hold her arm and leg but couldn't as Sasuke threw Sakura on the ground.

Sakura screamed in agony again, as she tried to lift herself up but looked up to Sasuke seeing he ripping off his clothes.

Sakura felt hers were ripped off to leaving her naked in front of Sasuke and his cruel intentions; her mind was blank until she thought back to her healing lessons and one move that could save her from this fate.

Sasuke grinned at her naked body as he moved down as he kicks her legs opens, making Sakura scream in pain. Sakura felt her leg move into a whole new world of pain to felt like it was off from her body, as she realized that Sasuke was almost to her.

Quickly thinking she knew that signs but it required two hands, to use it, Sakura knew this move would save her as she did the hand seals with one hand, she felt it working as she looked at Sasuke then felt his large manhood at her opening , she moved quickly as she slash at his neck. Then she looked at him as he gasp in pain and fell onto her naked body.

Sakura gasp of the weight as she tried to push him off from her, when she finally did, she was breathing in and out hard. Sakura slowly moved away from the dead Sasuke as she hope he was. She let of herself cried in tears while soon she heard voices outside her door, making herself stopping crying and watched as the small door was opened.

"Sakura,"

Sakura heard her voice been called, "Here"

Then the door opened up more to see Shikamaru looking right at her. "Sakura," then Shikamaru looked beside her to see Sasuke Uchiha face down. "You okay?"

"No, he tried to…." Then her tears return again.

Shikamaru came closer to her and noticed that she was naked; he called in "Hinata" The white eyed jounin smiled as she came in and rushed over to Sakura side as she looked at her. "Shikamaru, she has a broken arm and leg," Then she quickly place a long blanket around Sakura's form and gently lifted her up with caring hands and then smoothly the walked away from Shikamaru who was looking over Uchiha.

The three groups headed back home with little Sakura Haruno that was sleeping in Hinata's arms as a healer healed all the broken bones and the bruises.

A/N- Well, this chapter is done now. I'm trying a new way to finish the stories. As of right now here are the stands.

Kagome's Trust has only 2 chapters left

Back to the Past has 7 chapters left

Vampire Slayer has 7 chapters left

From Weak to Strong has 13 chapters left

Guardian Mates has 24 chapters left

The second author note votes as of right now are

Dealing with it

Heavenly Princesses

Bye


	34. Tsunade

Back to the Past

A/N -Here is chapter 34. Enjoy it. Bye

Chapter Thirty-three: Tsunade

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with questioning eyes, as he told him to concrete on a small white ball. He had learned a bit of the rasengan move, and he was learning more. He glared at the white ball and tried concreting hard on it as it began to move around her hand Naruto forced more chakra into his spot on his hand. The ball broke fast and hard while his hand was burnt as he was trying to continue on with his training from Jiraiya.

…..

"Shit," Orochimaru yelled into his dark fortress. "I was so close to destroying Konoha, but no that little pink haired freak had to make it stop." While he looked at all his items within the room and smirked evilly as a new evil plan came into his mind.

He went towards his table with odd colored liquids reds, greens, purples, and blues were waiting for him. Orochimaru mixed the colors together as this went on for hours and well into the night and the next day.

…..

A few weeks went by for Sakura and the rest of Konoha. She made few changes and most people like it, as she trained young genin's and older ninja's to heal. She made the groups of four instead of three; with ANBU's she made sure that they had a medical checkup after every mission, same with the rest of the ranks.

Sakura helped out the hospital at times, with training new staff and made time to spend with her Neji and their triplets; their family. She made sure that she had the right staff to work with children and females and males.

'Neji…. I really want to …. I don't know." Sakura says as she lies down on their bed and hugs him.

"Sakura you have been working hard, just wait until Naruto comes back with Tsunade." Neji told her as he could tell she was getting stress about being the Hokage.

"Thanks, Neji I love you." Sakura tells him as she kisses his lips.

….

"Tsunade." Jiraiya said out, as he walked into a bar with Naruto following him.

"Jiraiya." Tsunade uttered out a bit drunk as she stood up.

They walked over to Tsunade's table and sat down. Looking at each other, Jiraiya smiled at her then went into the situation without blinking an eye.

"No, only a fool will take the position." Tsunade told them.

Naruto wasn't staying down for this, as he yelled at her as he tells her that he would beat her. The group goes outside and Naruto charges at Tsunade as she ready her one finger.

Naruto goes down by her finger as he up again, and Tsunade makes a deal with him after he tries to do the Rasengan in front of her. If he can master the technique in one week she would become the Hokage and she would give him the first Hokage's necklace.

….

"Yes!" Orochimaru yells as he had a black liquid in a glass within his hands.

He drink the liquid fast, as he drop the glass making it shattered from the impact on the ground. His hands went to his throat as he made choking sounds as he turned into a different beast. He had grown four more feet; he had a hunchback with a large body, claws on each of his hands and feet. His clothes ripped opened to show his rip caged torn out and show on the outside, his eyes turned red. His lips bleed out. His skin was a dark, pinkish color, with breaks that revealed the moving muscles and tendons beneath.

Orochimaru smirks at his new form, as she took off racing towards Konoha.

…

"Hokage-sama!"

Sakura jumped up and out of bed, she looked at Neji to, as he woke up by the yelling too, Sakura went towards the window and looked out to see an ANBU covered in blood and cuts.

She opened the window as she jumped out just in her night gown." What happened?"

"It's Orochimaru again, he made himself a monster." ANBU utters to her as he was holding onto his side.

'Great, just what I need now, Neji take the ANBU to the hospital now, then sound the alarm." Sakura orders as she raced towards the sound of scream where.

Sakura got to the place where the screaming where, as she almost screamed herself as she saw what Orochimaru did to himself.

"Aah, there you are." Orochimaru said in a raspy voice as he looks at her.

"Why are you here?" Sakura questions him as she got into her fighting stance, as she was very revolting at the sight of him.

"To kill you," Orochimaru yells. While he charges at Sakura with his over large frame while he swung his arms at her.

Sakura dodge to the right and left as she looks for an opening to attack Orochimaru. Doing her dodging and evasive plans within her mind, she went onto the offensive positions as she kicks Orochimaru in the shins trying to break the bone. Nothing no snapping sounds were heard, Sakura curses at him. While she dodge some more and punch or kick at him making her tired more.

Sakura jumps up and lands a bit away from him, as she memorizes his style of fighting again, he use more strength then technique but his speed is faster than hers. Sakura is only luck to get away all the times she dodges around or away from him.

Sakura dodges once again but didn't see the second attack feeling her left side getting rip apart; she bites her lips to keep in the pain. Bleeding from her wound came gushing outwards fast, as she winces in pain as she dodge as she tries to heal her side, about was quickly drawn into a hand to hand combat, she curses again, as she punches him hard and fast breaking his cheek bone.

Orochimaru slashes at her right cheek, making a deep cut as her blood races down her cheek and onto the ground. He slashes again and again in her arms, legs, and stomach and chest areas, making her blood dripping out more and faster to kill her. Sakura knew she had to finish the fight and now, healing just a bit of her wounds before she summons the last of her chakra into her hands. She places them on his face, while his hands plunges into her stomach, but also expels poisons gases into her wounds making them scream in agony as they felt like lava pouring into them. Sakura uses her last strength as twisting her hands; she snaps Orochimaru harder neck thus breaking both of her own wrists.

Sakura fell to the ground as she looks and gasps in pain and at Orochimaru, waiting to catch her breath. Sakura stood up, and falter a bit but still stood up on her own. Sakura looks around to see some houses undamaged and some that where damage. She signs at this and slowly walks away from the scene and towards the hospital.

'Sakura!" Neji cries out loud as he races towards her. Sakura fell into his arms, as her blood coats his shirt and pants. Neji slowly had tears coming down his face as he ran back into the hospital with Sakura within his arms.

Hours later, that is what it felt like to Neji when the medic-nins came out. "Mr. Hyuuga, Hokage-sama has been poisoned with a unknown poison."

"The poison is eating away at her fresh and blood cells at a slow pace, but if she doesn't get a cure for it soon she will die," One says after the first was done talking.

'The only one that has that knowledge of poisons is Lady Tsunade," The last one said.

A/N- Oh no, what will happen next? Next chapter will be done soon too. Bye


	35. Healing Technique

Back to the past

A/N- Almost done now. It only has five more to go now.

Chapter thirty-five: Healing Technique

Naruto cheers as he mastered his new technique, as Tsunade and the rest watches him throughout the whole week of training.

'Naruto, since you mastered the technique within the time limit, I will become the Hokage and the first Hokage's necklace is yours now." Tsunade replies as she took off the necklace from her neck and placing it around Naruto's neck.

"Let's get going." Naruto says as he jumps up and starts to walk away from them.

...Back in Konoha...

"AAHHHHH!" Sakura screams out loud in pain, as the medic-nins work around her to stop the bleeding and the pain.

"Stop the bleeding now; cast the calming jutsus on Lady Hokage put her to sleep as we get a pain killer." One orders the rest as he heals the new wounds that came from the poison within Sakura's body.

The medic-nins could only heal the wounds and make the pain stop, while the poison was still going through her body like hot lava.

Sakura stopped screaming in pain, as the medic-nins were exhausted from healing her. Sakura needs to be healed every two hours, and it takes about four medic-nins to do it. Healing the Hokage, the people and the Ninjas that came into the village was hard when eight of the medic-nins were always healing and drained out of their chakra.

Sakura also had on a mask to help her breath and tubes giving her the items she needs to stay alive.

...Naruto and group...

It has been two days since Tsunade agreed to become Hokage the group had left the village and was making their way back home. Camping for the night in places, Tsunade remembers her younger brother and her boyfriend and their dreams to become Hokage of the leaf village.

Dawn approaches as the group left the area to get home again. Naruto was telling Tsunade about Sakura and her idea to get her, Tsunade smiled at the thought of having a second apprentice to her. A day went by as they finally saw the gates to Konoha.

They walked into the gate as Shizune saw a medic-nin walking towards them with a frightful look across his face.

"Lady Tsunade..."

"What?" Tsunade asks.

'Lady Hokage is poisoned with unknown poison that is eating at her flesh and insides while her blood cells are slowly down at a slow pace that will kill her while new wounds are appearing on her body." One says as he takes a big breath while he looks at them.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yells as he looks at them.

Tsunade snaps at them "Who poisoned her?"

"Orochimaru, he had a new body, we also kept the body just in case you needed it. Orochimaru is also dead by Lady Hokage." He says.

Tsunade nods her head as she grabs Shizune arm and takes off towards the hospital to save Sakura Haruno, her second apprentice. Tsunade and Shizune step into the hospital as were brought to Sakura's room to hear screams of pain that no human should make.

Walking into the room both saw medic-nins healing her wounds that had appeared again this time more. Tsunade just walk right up to her and places her head on her chest listening to her heart beep. Nodding her head at this, she turns to Shizune and walks out with her.

"Shizune, you heal her with them, I will make the antidote for her." Tsunade utters as she walks away from her.

Shizune went back into the room and starts to heal Sakura.

...Tsunade...

Tsunade makes her way into the green house to the Nara clan; she looks for the ingredients to make the antidote, after getting the items. She went to the table and starts to mix crash and smash each herb into a liquid form and starts to refined it more into an odourless drink.

She smiles at this while she makes her way towards the hospital again to treat her patient.

...Hospital...

Shizune and the rest of the medics were at lost at the poison and the source to Lady Hokage's pain, until one medic spoken up. "Should we use acupuncture?"

Shizune looks at the young medic to see it was a female. "Hai, we should but someone for us doesn't know what acupuncture is?"

The female medic nods her head at them" acupuncture is a type of healing and relaxation techniques. It helps relieves pain to the people, treats disease, prevents disease, or promotes general health. To use acupuncture is to place needles into the body at nerves centre."

"Well, that's get that up on her," Shizune says. "You do it, as you know more than us."

The medic nods her head and gets her needles ready. The medic took her fingers and places them on Sakura's arm near her wrist rubbing her skin; she quickly found the first blood vessel nerve. She gently presses down with her fingers then inserts one needle into her wrist. Then she started all the way up her arm, then to her another arm. The medic inserts needles to her legs and stomach area to help relieve the pain for the poison.

The medic's waits for Tsunade to come with the antidote for lady Hokage. The door slams open with Tsunade with a green liquid without her hands. Tsunade walks up to Sakura to see the needles in her body.

"Good job." She tells them, and then she opens antidote bottle. Tsunade gently opens Sakura mouth and slowly pours some antidote in while Shizune rubs her throat to make the antidote goes down. Once Tsunade had poured the entire antidote, they all waited to make sure that Lady Hokage was going to be okay.

Tsunade turns to the rest of the medics "Who knows acupuncture?"

"I do, Lady Tsunade." The same medic that did Sakura body step up.

"Your name?" Tsunade asks.

"Aiko." Aiko replies.

"Could you please remove the needles now?" Tsunade tells her.

Aiko nods her head and slowly takes out each and every needle in Sakura's body, until she was done and hand over thirty needles within her hands. She got up and went out of the room with the rest of the medics all but Tsunade and Shizune.

Hours went by for them, until they hear sounds coming from the bed. They glance over to see Sakura waking up rubbing her eyes when she got the sight of them.

"Tsunade, Shizune welcome back. " Sakura utters to them. Then she checks herself of other wounds that she might have. Sakura stop and smiles at them as she got out of bed.

"Well, i guess i should make preparations to give you the title of Hokage." Sakura tells them as she walks out. "Oh please follow me too."

They followed Sakura out of the room and down the halls at the hospital towards the outside.

"Sakura!" Sakura hears her name and turns to see Neji running towards her. "Neji!" Sakura yells as she jumps into his arms and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"Tsunade, Shizune this is my husband Neji Hyuuga. I'm Sakura Hyuuga and we are from the future." Sakura utters.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Only five more left to go and then this story is completed then. See ya. Bye


	36. Tsunade becomes the Hokage

Back to the Past

A/N- Here is chapter 36, please enjoy it. Almost done now, four more chapters left after this one. Sakura knows water and fire jutsu as her chakra nature. She knows some lighting and earth techniques but she doesn't use them much. I know that Danzo doesn't have fire nature in him but in this story, he will use fire, water, wood, wind, earth, yin, yang, Yin-yang elements.

Chapter thirty-six: Tsunade becomes the Hokage

"Tsunade I know it is shocking about what I just told you but it is true," Sakura states to her. "But if you want to have proved then that I can do." Sakura says, and then turned the necklace and ring to the right places to summon her future Hokage and well herself.

"Sakura, when are you coming home?" Future Tsunade asks.

"Soon Tsunade-sama, can you tell yourself that I'm from the future." Sakura asks.

Tsunade looks at herself and smiles. "Tsunade, this woman in front of you is from the future, the necklace and the ring Sakura Haruno wears allows her to become in the past. This was her mission to save the future of your time." Then she disappears from sight.

Tsunade nods her head and smiles at Sakura. "So I guess, you need to get going back to your time."

"Hai, but I still need to gave you, the title of Hokage and get you to have a trail on Danzo before I go." Sakura tells her.

"What happened with Danzo? " Tsunade questions.

"He attacks me, when the third named me the temporary Hokage until you came here to claim the title. He also made his ANBU root attack me too, that organization was supposed to be gone. Next is that he has the sharingan and he is the one that said in both times that the Uchiha clan controlled the Kyuubi to control the demon. The whole counsel ordered Itachi Uchiha to kill his family. The third was against this idea."

"I read about this is the archives we have, so they also will need a trail." Sakura tells Tsunade.

Tsunade eyes widen at this information that Sakura was telling her. Tsunade knew that the Uchiha clan never did that at all, she knew because they were with her getting everyone out of the hospital at that time.

"I know where they were." Tsunade tells Sakura.

Sakura just nodded her head at Tsunade and smiles. "Okay, Neji did you get it?"

"Hai, I did, Sakura." Neji tells her.

"Good, well, that's get going." Sakura states to them all.

Then they walked towards the trail room and saw the guards opening the door. She nodded to them and walked in with Tsunade and the rest. Hours went by for Sakura and Tsunade while they state the problem with the order to kill a clan. Sakura and Tsunade decide that the counsel and Danzo will be trailed for not following the third orders.

The ladies had a long progress to do, the pages with the third's writing and then the talks with each council member with them, and then Sakura looks at Tsunade shook her head at them. Sakura sighs at this the only one that could testify to them, is out of Konoha as a missing ninja.

"We'll take a break then come back to it." Sakura states as she stood up and left the room.

Tsunade rub her forehead on this situation, Tsunade never knew this was going on in her village, she places the scrolls back down and left the room. Tsunade looks outside the window and smiles at the village. Sakura made changes for the better as Tsunade smiles as she knew she would take it from there.

...Sakura...

"_I can't believe them... That is Sasuke family... just because of a rumour and not hard facts." _Sakura thought not even noticing the dump into a person.

"Oh sorry," Sakura apologies to the person she dumped into. She looked to see Itachi Uchiha with Kisame. Sakura opened her mouth then closes it. She moved back slowly as she waved then disappeared from sight.

'Itachi, she realized you." Kisame states.

'Hn." He replied then he looks at the scroll left by her. "Kisame, go and don't draw attention to you self.' Itachi lifts the scroll, opened it up to see a message to him. His red blood eyes narrows as he wonders what that female would want. He follows the direction to come into the woods area.

"Come out." Itachi states as he looks around himself.

Sakura walks out and smiles" Itachi Uchiha."

'Hn." He replied.

"Not much of a talker are you, just like your litter brother." Sakura shook her head at him.

Itachi looks at her."You are wondering why I left the scroll of you." Sakura questions him.

'Hai," Itachi replied.

"You can talk. That will be easier. I need you to testify against Danzo and the council members"

Itachi raises his eyebrow and looks at her. "You know that I'm a missing ninja."

'Oh I know, but that wasn't your decision, it was the council members and Danzo. The third Hokage was against the destruction of your clan. But they ordered you to kill them. You orders wasn't from the third, it was from Danzo."

"SAKURA!" Sakura looks at her necklace and ring to see Tsunade from the future, looking at her.

"Tsunade, what is wrong?' Sakura asks as she looks at her then to Itachi who was now looking at Tsunade.

'Be careful around Danzo, he passed away here and he..." then she looked around to see Itachi Uchiha standing with Sakura.

'Tsunade, I will." Sakura tells her as she turns the ring and necklace off.

"So...' Sakura replies as she tries to remember when she left off.

"You're from the future." Itachi states.

"Well, he talks again," Sakura says. "Hai, I'm from the future." Then she transfers what happens after Sasuke kills him and her mission and how she was named Hokage until Tsunade came and she gave her the title. Sakura stops and looks at him. Her deal was within her mind as she let him see it.

"Die! Itachi!" A yell was heard.

"Sasuke, stop right now, remember what I told you." Sakura tells Sasuke. He stops and looks at his brother and then to Sakura.

"Hn."

'Not that word again. You two are brothers." Sakura utters out to them.

"I'm..."

"Sasuke, it's the word you say." Sakura quickly states.

'So, Itachi what do you think?" Sakura questions him.

"If it would help you, then hai, I will do that." Itachi replies.

Sakura smiles at that and took off Konoha head band off and give it to him. 'Can someone tell me what is doing on?"

Itachi and Sakura looks at Sasuke. "It's your brother. Itachi you tell him." She disappeared from sight.

Sakura waits for twenty minutes, and then she saw Sasuke and his brother running towards her, she looks at Sasuke's face to see rage in his eyes.

"Sakura it is true." Sasuke states.

"Sorry, Sasuke it is true. They went against the third back and order Itachi to kill them." Sakura replies."That is why I need Itachi to testify against them all. You will be able to watch in a different but you will not come in at all."

Sasuke nods his head at her, and follows her in with his brother with him.

Hours went by as each council member was trailed and sentence according to Sakura and Tsunade. While Danzo came in last, he had a smirk on his face as he rips of his wrapping and attacks them both.

Sakura eyes widen at the sight of him, his arm was filled with Sharingan eyes. Itachi and Sasuke were in the next room. That when Sakura sense a illusion in the next room, if Itachi get out then it is hard.

"Tsunade, we need help." Sakura as she dodges a large arm as she threw a kunai at him.

Sakura looks at her to see she was still as she senses an illusion on her too. Sakura ducks away from him while going out and in from him.

Sakura felt the arm hitting her hard, throwing her to the wall, making a large dent in it. She looks at him.

"It's just you and me." Danzo taunts at her.

Sakura jumps out of the away as Danzo charges at her, then she did some hand seals and shouted out" Genjutsu Shibari**[1]**" Danzo was stop, Sakura lands and looks at Tsunade, she grabs her and runs to the door. She pushes it open, as she looks around to see dead ninja's around her.

Danzo grunts as states" Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu** [2]**" a one large fireball was coming her way. Sakura did a hand seals fast and calls out "Suiton: Mizurappa** [3]**' Water came from her mouth as she dispense the fire into mist around the room. Sakura was breathing hard, her still need to heal as she wasn't at her best. She needs Tsunade and the Uchiha's to help her.

She placed Tsunade on her back as she went into the next room and grabs Sasuke and Itachi as she heard the door breaking, she looks around and as she looks up placing them down again, she did hand seals and whispers out" Doton: Doryūheki** [4]**" as s small wall made of earth went at the door, making it harder of Danzo to come in.

Sakura was breathing heavy again, as she did more hand seals and calls out" Katon: Karyū Endan** [5]**." She blows out the roof as she struggled as she picks up Tsunade and the Uchiha brothers. She jumps up and lands a bit away from the hole.

She looks quickly at each of them and quickly does some hands seals and shouted out" Kai" Just as Danzo comes up, Sakura leaps in front of them as they slowly were waking up.

"Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu **[6]**." Danzo calls out as he prisons the three behind Sakura.

Sakura was tiring and fast, she jumps out of the way as she punches him hard making him fly back a bit. Breathing hard now, Sakura looks to see Danzo doing some hand seals and she knew it was a wind seal within them. Then he disappeared, Sakura looks right and the left heard him behind her calling out "Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba **[7]**." Sakura felt the wind cutting into her skin, as she bites her lip to keep from screaming.

Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** [8]." **Sakura heard someone calls out while she broken free of the wind, she jumps up and shouts out" Doton: Doryūdan**[10]** and the shouts out this" Katon: Karyūdan**[11]**. The bullets went towards Danzo, Sakura stop and fell to the ground.

"Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu** [2]**" Sakura glances over to the prison to see to it was up in flames. While she heard this from within the prison" Katon: Keshi Makuga Hara** [9] **The prison shatters around the ground and out step Tsunade and the Uchiha brothers.

Sakura struggles to her feet as she jumps back with some stumbling, she lands opposite of the rest. She closes her eyes while she felt her chakra levels were low but she had enough to use one technique left. Sakura quickly did her hand seals as she heard her name" Sakura let us fight him." Itachi states.

Sakura smirks at this and doesn't call out her jutsu but jumps towards Tsunade. "Thanks." Sakura says as she sat down feeling dizzy. Tsunade starts to heal her wounds as she sees the Uchiha brothers attacking Danzo.

Sakura faints from chakra depletion. Tsunade smirks as Itachi uses her fire jutsu technique with Sasuke using his new lighting jutsu. Danzo was hit by them both killing him.

Hours later, Sakura woke up with Neji sitting beside her with a frown on his face. Sakura could see outside that the sun was setting.

"Neji." Sakura says.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Neji asks.

'Hai, right now, I'm okay." Sakura replies to him.

The door opened up to see Tsunade walking into the room. With some food within her hands, she placed them down to Sakura.

Sakura took a bite from her soup and drink. "Sakura, thank you."

Sakura knew what she say thanking for her, as she nods her head." How are you and the Uchiha brothers?"

'I'm okay, Sasuke is okay and Itachi is welcomed back into the village. After that all happened i took the title of Hokage from you without ceremony." Tsunade replies.

"Good, Tsunade, I think it is time for Neji, the triplets and I to go home back to our time." Sakura says.

Tsunade nods her head and smiles at her. "Where are you leaving?"

"When the crescent moon comes?" Sakura tells her.

'Then I guess this is good bye,' Tsunade states.

'Not good bye, you will get to see the younger me soon. I guess it is tonight.' Sakura says.

Tsunade smiles at her and leaves the room. 'Sakura, I think it is time to go to our future too.'

Sakura slowly eat and then got up from the bed as she hugs Neji and with him, they disappeared from the hospital and into the Hyuuga household.

Sakura and Neji pack their items and looks at the triplets, Sakura taking their son while Neji took their daughters within his arms. Sakura nods her head and leads the way out of the house, they got out and continued to walk away the from village.

Sakura held the baby closer to her body as she twisted her ring and necklace as she grabs a hold of Neji the whirlwind from before comes and lifts them away from the past. Sakura saw the past Sakura flying by, she waved to her with her head.

They land home with a smile.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter, four more to go now and all. The next chapter is in the past with the past Sakura so the settling is the past. Here are the Jutsu that I used and who used them within this story. Bye

1 Illusion Technique Binding- Sakura

2 Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique- Danzo

3 Water Release: Violent Water Wave- Sakura

4 Earth Release: Earth Style Wall- Sakura

5 Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet-Sakura

6 Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique- Danzo

7 Wind Release: Blade of Wind- Danzo

8 Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique- Itachi

9 Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater- Sasuke

10 Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet- Sakura

11 Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet- Sakura


	37. Back in her past

Back to the Past

A/N- Here is chapter 37, enjoy it. Four more now to go until it is completed. The chapter is in the past with the past Sakura at her home.

Chapter Thirty-seven: Back in her past

Sakura appears in her room again, as she remembers seeing the future Sakura waving at her. She was home again, as she looked outside to see no blood or building again. She made her way to the bathroom and took a shower. Sakura got dress again and walks outside of her house and races towards the Hokage tower.

She walks into the office and went towards the Hokage's office, Sakura knocks it and hears a come in voice. She opens the door to see Tsunade looking at her.

"Hokage-sama." Sakura states as she bows to her.

"Hello Sakura. The future Sakura is now gone and you are back." Tsunade replies.

"Hai, Hokage. I want to become your apprentice." Sakura tells her.

"Alright, but I'm not going to go easy on you." Tsunade states to her.

'Hai." Sakura says to her, and then leaves the room to see her friends.

Sakura races out of the Hokage building and went to see her friends when she saw Sasuke walking towards her. Her memory about what happened to her come back and frighten her lots, she jump fast away from her the spot and back into her house. Locking all the windows and bring under her covers.

…..Neji….

Neji looks into the sky and wonders what could be if he asks Sakura out. When he saw her in the trees, Neji smiles at this and walks towards her with all the intent to ask her out on some dates. He knew he loves Sakura but that was from the future Sakura loved. Now he had to try to this past Sakura.

"Sakura." Neji calls out.

Sakura stop training and looks at Neji Hyuuga, she remembers what Shikamaru said in the future, that Neji and she got married.

"Neji-san." Sakura replies to him.

"Sakura, just Neji." Neji tells her.

"Neji, what can I do for you?" Sakura asks him.

'I would like to know if you would like to go out on a date with me sometime?" Neji states at her.

Sakura eyes widen and smiles at this" Neji sure, I would love to go out on a date with you. When will the date be?"

Neji smiles and tells her" Saturday, this week and how about one o' clock."

"Sure, Saturday at one o'clock.' Sakura repeats it to him and waves bye as she walks away from him.

…..Next day….

Sakura woke up and got dress for her first real day training with Tsunade and her ways to train. She races towards the Hokage office and knocks on the door. Sakura once again hear a come in and she opens the door.

"Good morning Tsunade-sensei." Sakura utters to her.

'Sakura, what five medical jutsu's do you know now?" Tsunade asks.

"I know Sansokyoukyuu, Kanetsu no Gyou, Ketsuki Gyouko, Gantai no jutsu, Chiyute no Jutsu mostly all D to C rank medical jutsus." Sakura tells her.

Tsunade nods her head at Sakura. "Read the book about all poisons and the cures."

Hours later, Sakura done and was going home to rest, seeing Sasuke again Sakura races home and locks all her doors again. Sakura knew she would have to talk with him while on the missions and all. But she knows she is scared of Sasuke from the future.

…Two weeks later….

Sasuke saw Sakura running away from him but not her other friends. He wanted to know if she hated him and all, he saw her with the Hyuuga and wasn't afraid of him. So why is she being afraid of him now. He would have to find out about this, his brother left again after the trail with the counsel and Danzo. He was just mad about that but he won't murder his brother now.

Sasuke also knew Sakura was being trained by Tsunade and Naruto was training with Jiraiya and him with Kakashi. So he didn't have time just to talk with her. Now two weeks gone by and he was just tired of Sakura running away from him. Sakura gotten faster that is for sure, as he did chase her a few times.

Now he had to do desperate plans now, he knew her room was and he knew he could sneak in to her room and waiting for her then. So here he was on the window seal, opening it up without anyone noticing this and saying this to him. He could hear her mother down stairs making their supper. He was jealous on this; he missed his mother's cooking.

He heard the door opening downstairs. "Sakura, hi dear"

"Hey mother." Sasuke heard her say.

Hour later, Sasuke could hear Sakura walking towards her room, as he went onto the ceiling and hid quiet and quickly. He watched Sakura walking into her room. He made sure she couldn't see him as she started to get changed into her night wear. He closes his eyes to give her privacy on this, and then he heard her locking her room's door and walks to her bed. She lays on it as she sighed and turns to face the wall, away from Sasuke hiding spot. He slowly goes down and takes out his ropes and items, he quickly and effectively place them scarf over her mouth as her eyes widen in dear, Sasuke tied her hands and then pick her up and opens the window again and takes off towards the forest.

Ten minutes later, he stops and places Sakura down and looks her in the eyes to see uncontrollable fear. He sighs at this and gently hugs Sakura then he took off the scarf.

"Shh, Sakura." Sasuke says to her.

'Please don't hurt me.' Sakura whimpers out.

Sasuke eyes widen at this as he would never hurt her at all, then his mind click into him, she was in the future with his future self. Sakura told him that he was a uncontrollable. Could his future self hurt Sakura this bad that she is so scared of him now?

"Sakura, Shh, I will not hurt you. Please tell me what happened in the future?" Sasuke asks her gently.

Sakura snaps out of her fear when she hears the past Sasuke more, she looks at him and cries on to him. While Sasuke just hugged her, rocking her back and forth.

"Sakura, it's okay.' Sasuke utters to her.

"You…. I mean him. He killed Naruto and lots of others. He kidnapped me and tried…." Sakura cries out as she moves closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke eyes widen on this, he killed Naruto. He couldn't Naruto was like a brother to him and then her words told him that his future self tried to rape her.

'Sakura, did he try to rape you?" Sasuke questions.

'Hai," Sakura replies to him.

Sasuke untying her hands as she hugs him back tightly as he just sighs at this.

"Sakura, how did you not get rape?" Sasuke hoped for a good answer.

"I killed him, with a medical technique that I learned." Sakura tells him as her fear was slowly going away.

Sasuke was in shock to hear this, but he was glad that his future self was dead, he looks at Sakura and notices that she was tired. He gently pick her up and raced back towards her house. He opens her window and places her sleeping form on her bed and he jumps out of the window.

A/N- Here is the end of this chapter. I hoped you like it and all. The next chapter is setting is in the future time. Bye


	38. Back in her future

Back to the Past

A/N- Here is chapter 38. Enjoy it. This chapter is in the future setting time.

Chapter Thirty-eight: Back in her future

Sakura and Neji walks towards the Hokage's office to see no one outside, that wasn't a surprise to them it was always like this. They made it to the office and walks into the room to see Tsunade drinking her sake.

"Tsunade." Sakura states out.

Tsunade looks up to see Sakura and Neji Hyuuga standing with her. "Sakura! Hyuuga!"

Sakura went into the story about Neji deaths and how he wasn't dead. "That what happened Tsunade.'

Tsunade smiles at her and then looks at the triplets. She took one and rocks her back and forth with a small smile on her face.

'Have you seen your parents yet?" Tsunade asks.

"No." Sakura replies.

Tsunade nods her head at her, and calls of someone. The door knocks while Tsunade says" Come in."

The door opens up to see Shikamaru standing there. "Hai Hokage-sama?"

'Nara." Neji replies.

"Shikamaru." Sakura calls out.

Shikamaru looks at Sakura and then too Neji." Hyuuga- hime and Hyuuga-san." That moment he saw three bundles within their arms.

"Shikamaru, these are our triplets." Sakura tells him.

Shikamaru smiles as he then looks to the Hokage. "You needed me Hokage?"

"Hai, please get Sakura's parents and then the Hyuuga family." Tsunade orders him.

Shikamaru nods his head and disappears from sight. "Sakura, we have good news." Tsunade says to Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asks.

Tsunade smirks at her and tells her" Uchiha is dead; he was killed by the past Sakura with a medical technique."

Sakura looks shock at this then asks" Where?"

'Uchiha found out that our past self was here and he took her. He tried to rape her but she used a medical technique and severed his nerves." Tsunade tells her.

Sakura just nods her head at Tsunade when the door opens up again. "Mom," Sakura calls as she gives their son to Neji arms and hugs her mother and then her father.

"SAKURA!" her mother yells out as she hugs her only daughter. "Sakura." Her father says as he gives her a hug then sees Neji as his widen eyes at this.

"NEJI!" Sakura heard from Hinata." Neji" from his uncle.

Sakura told them about what Orochimaru and Kabuto told her. As her parents looks at each grandchild and took them and had a few minutes with one. Hinata hugs Sakura then to takes her great cousins giving then kisses and lots of small gentle hugs.

"Celebration is needed now." Hiashi orders then disappears. Sakura groans at this while Hinata giggles and Neji smirks at his uncle.

Sakura parents went home to get ready for the celebration while Sakura, Neji and Hinata took the triplets back home to the Hyuuga house. Sakura feed the triplets and places them into bed and went to have a nap as well.

Neji went to see his uncle as the family hugs him well the females and the males shook his hand to welcome back. He found his uncle ordering her food and getting the large room ready while he just stood right looking at him.

"Neji." Hiashi says to him with a smile.

"Uncle." Neji tells back.

'Neji, I love you like a son. Please don't give me a scare again." Hiashi utters to him.

Neji smirks at him" I won't."

Hours went by as the celebration was starting as Neji and Sakura got ready. Sakura had on a short to the knee kimono with pink cherry blossom leaves at the bottom while the rest was white.

Lots of people were invited to say welcome back to Neji and to say hello to the newest member of the clan. Sakura had her daughters within her arms, while her son.. She meant their daughters and then their son within Neji's arms.

The more people they talk to the more Sakura got tire, then she gave the girls to Hinata to show around as she got something to drink. The night went on and then Hinata and her took the triplets back to their room and got them to sleep. Hinata and Sakura went back and saw Shino walked to Hinata.

'Hinata, Sakura. Hinata can I talk with you?" Shino asked.

Sakura smiles at left Hinata alone with Shino as she went to find Neji, she saw him talking with Kakashi. Sakura made her way over to him and hugs him; she felt his arm going around her waist pulling her closer.

"Ya Kakashi-sensei." Sakura teases him.

Kakashi smiles at her and then opens his arm for a hugs, without wait Sakura launch her-self into his arms and gave him a hug. "Sakura, I'm glad came you back." Then he kisses her head and let's her go and went back to Neji and he places his arm around her waist.

Sakura looks over at Hinata to see Shino on his one knee; she pulls at Neji and the points. Neji looks over to see this too, he smiles as he knew Hinata was heartbroken when Naruto was killed. He also knew that Shino was the one that helped her get over her broken heart. Shino to him was a good man to have.

….Hinata…..

Shino looks at her. "Hinata, I know you since we were seven, then we were placed on a team. We grown up together and became very close friends. I helped you with your heart broke when Naruto was killed, during that time, I fell in love with you."

Hinata white doe eyes widen and smiles" Shino, I love you too."

Shino nods and get on one knee" Hinata would you please become my wife?"

Hinata was shock but then smiles" Hai, I will become your wife."

….Sakura…

Sakura saw her face and Sakura knew that she said yes. "Neji, looks like we are going to have a wedding."

Neji looks at his cousin and smiles" It seems so. "

Hinata went toward her father and tells him as she looks at her then to the ring.

He claps her hands getting all the attention in the room to him. "I like to say something else. My daughter; Hinata just told me that she is in engaged with Shino. The wedding within a week from now."

The night went fast as Sakura and Neji went to bed.

….One week later...…..

Eight hours later, the ceremony started as the music starts when Sakura walks down with Neji, Tenten with Choji went down the aisle in bridesmaids dressing. New the music sounded forth, as Hinata's nervousness came back with revenge, while her father walks her down the aisle. To the priest and Shino looking at her, she smiles at him.

'Who is giving the bride away?" The priest asks.

"I'm giving this bride away." Hiashi replies as he gives her hand to Shino waiting hand.

"The groom and Bride have made their own vows, instead of the traditional ones. We will hear from Shino First," He says.

"To marry the person you have set your heart upon is a joy unparalleled in human life. Hinata take this ring as a sign of my faith and my commitment to our love, and share this joy with me today and all your life together." Shino utters to Hinata as he places the small diamond gold ring on her finger.

"The bride's turn please," The priest says. Hinata had tears in her eyes as she smiles at Shino. She took out the small gold ring and took a breath and states with a clear voice. "I Hinata, choose you Shino as my best friend, my love for life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenders care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future, I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to respect your unique talents and abilities, to lend you strength for all of your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and at this moment I know all of my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. I praise God for you Shino: for all of your love and constant friendship. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep."

Then she place Shino's ring on his finger and looks at him with lots of love with her white eyes.

"You may kiss your bride." The priest tells Shino. Shino pulled Hinata closer to give her a passionate kiss that last a few minutes. Then he pulls away from Hinata and holds her closer to him.

The wedding party and guests partied a bit and ate the food, danced and the left the groom and bride alone. Hinata and Shino went towards his house within moments he appeared in his room with Hinata, Hinata kisses Shino on the lips, as he slow kisses her back with softness, as he slowly moves his hands to her back and slowly went to her hips.

Kissing her lips, as his hands wonder around her body, lighting up fiery passion settles in them, as hands threw into her hair and her hands into at the back of Shino's neck as tiny moans from both mouths erupts, as they pulls away to catch of breathe, smiling at each other, Hinata was get pick up by Shino and lays on his bed. Hinata dress was slowly taken off as he kisses her lips.

As he once again kisses her lips, slowly moving down to her neck as he sucks on it making her moan with pleasure and making her body react to this nice and pleasurable treatment. Still sucking on her neck, he moves away to see a nice hickey forming right at the neck and the shoulder area. Kissing her lips, he smiles at her, as he brought his mouth to her rosy nipples, moving his mouth onto it, Hinata moans loudly at the pleasure; she feels his tongue working its way around all of it and then some.

Soon he chances nipples giving the same treatment to it as the last one, before kissing her navel and moved more down to the thighs, kissing and love biting them to the heaven place between her legs at the top. Smelling the sweet smell coming from within, Shino brings his finger to it, rubbing against the top of her clitoris as her moans went louder. Shino places his finger at the vaginal opening, pushing one in as he slowly pulls in and out, soon he add another finger, then another one until she cum's with all her might.

"Hinata you sure?" He asks as he takes off his clothing.

"Yes Shino, please be gentle," Hinata says.

Shino slowly placed his eject penis at her vaginal opening, as he slowly push his way in, stopping when he heard some soft moan of pain, he looks at Hinata who still nods at him to go the whole way, he pushes more in as louder moans of pain filled his ears but continues to push into her opening. Soon he was full in and kissing her tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sorry my love," He says as he kisses her lips passionately.

As he moves slowly in and out, until moans were hears without the room and grunt were coming out from his mouth. He knew that they were close to an orgasm but he wanted her to go first speeding up, Hinata screams in pleasure and soon Shino followed as his orgasms after her filling her with his seeds. Hinata eyes drops as she falls asleep within her husband arms.

Dropping to the side after he pulls out form her, Shino places his arms around her waist and pulls Hinata closer to his body placing the blanket over them, they fell into a deep sleep.

A/N- Here is the end to this chapter. Two more to go now. The chapter is setting is in the past. Bye -


	39. Her past's future

Back to the Past

A/N- Here is the second last chapter for this story. Almost done. Yes!

Chapter Thirty-nine: Her past's future

Four years have passed, since the future Sakura completed her mission. Ino, Gai, Lee, Naruto and Neji weren't dead but still alive and dating. To Sakura it was a better time then what she has and had seen and been in, and she would do anything to get it like it is now and not like that future.

Sakura and Neji started to date four years ago today, while she was getting ready for their anniversary. Neji told her that it would be formal casual type outing. She picked out a nice yellow sun dress with the straps went on her upper arms. She finishes her make up that was light green eyes shadow, with white and yellow eye liner with mascara and her light lip gross that glitter when the sun on it. Her shoes were yellow flat shoes and her purse was white.

She grinned at her outfit and make up, when she heard her mother calling her that Neji was here. She giggled at this and went down stairs and hugged her mother and then kisses Neji's lips.

"Neji-kun." Sakura whispered against his lips.

Sakura let go and then took his arm and walked away from her house. "Sakura," Neji stated." You look very beautiful."

"And you look handsome." Sakura replied back as she saw what he was wearing. Neji had on black pants with black shoes and a white shirt.

"Thank you, Sakura." Neji told her as he continued to walk with her.

"Neji-kun, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"It's a surprise. " He replied to her.

Five minutes later, Neji stopped at the newest restaurant with Sakura. Sakura always wanted to go to this restaurant but she didn't have lots of time. As she just became a Chunin just a year ago, she was training to become stronger and her shifts at Konoha hospital were long and stressful and tiring.

"Neji-kun, thank you I always wanted to come here since it opened up." Sakura admitted to him.

Neji smiled at her and opened the door while he let Sakura in first. Sakura and Neji saw a male dressed in black pants with a white shirt and a green vest with a red tie. He smiled at them and then looks at his sitting places. He looked up and nodded his head and then took two menus to the female that came beside him. She was wearing same colors but she had a skirt on instead of pants.

They followed the female around the other tables filled with people as she made their way to the table on the far right near the large window. Neji smiled as he pulled out Sakura's chair and then pushed her in. Then he went and sat down on his chair.

Sakura looked at the menu and placed it down before she changed her mind.

"Neji, have you heard from Hinata and Naruto?" Sakura asked.

It has been a common knowledge in the whole village after she and Neji got together, that Naruto found out that Hinata loves him, he asked Sakura on advice how to ask Hinata to start dating. Now they have been a couple just about four years to be exactly it would be three years and four months. Naruto was planning a big anniversary for her with Sakura's unwilling help. While for their other friends, Ino and Shikamaru have gotten together three years ago after Ino hadn't told him that she loves him.

Sasuke was the only one that got married so far. After she went out on Neji and her first date, they ran into Sasuke and he wished them luck in the future. After that Sakura found out six months later that he was dating a civilian named Junko then seven months, she treated her morning illness. She smiled at this, Sasuke would be a father. Junko asked her to tell Sasuke and then let him in. She told Sasuke about it and well, she never saw a true smile lit up his face in along time since he was seven. He hugged her and went into Junko room. Sasuke did the honourable thing and married Junko before their twins were born. Sakura delivery their first son and first daughter, they named their son after Itachi and their daughter after Sasuke's mother Mikoto.

"Sakura?" Neji called out to her. Her eyes blinked three times, and she smiled. "Neji, Hai." Sakura replied.

Neji nodded to their waiter. "Oh sorry, I'll have a glass of water and white cherry wine." Sakura replied to him.

"Miss, are you a ninja?" the waiter asked politely.

'Hai, here is mine id." Sakura told him and hand her id to him. He looked at it then to her. He handed it back and looked at the young male. Neji order his drinks and then the waiter was gone.

The waiter came back with the drinks, and the waiter took their orders. Then the waiter left and Neji smiled at her.

"Sakura lets enjoy our dinner." Neji stated content.

Few minutes later their food came and they eat in silence, Sakura felt the silence was eerie and could help to think Neji was hiding something from her. Sakura look at him to see he wasn't looking at her, her heart broken a bit; Neji always looked at her when he felt her eyes on him. Then the dreadful feeling came into her stomach was Neji breaking up with her. Sakura couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Neji, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Are you breaking up with me? Sakura questioned with tears coming into her eyes when Neji didn't answer but what she didn't understand, Neji couldn't answer as she didn't let him answer one at all.

Sakura stormed up, knocking her chair back and onto the ground. Sakura had tears coming down her face. "Good bye Neji." Then she raced out of the restaurant. Neji quickly stood up after her and called for their waiter. He paid and took after Sakura.

"Byakugan!" He called out, he swipe threw the areas the he spotted Sakura. He picked up his pace and raced after her. Neji had told tell her that he loves her and wanted her to married him.

He got closer to her, enough to grab her. He reached out and held Sakura's arm, he could hear her crying, and his heart broke at the sound. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her with all his might.

'Sakura, my tenshi… I love you" Neji called out. Sakura heard his words and looked up at him with a tear streaked face.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for not answering you, please forgive me.' Neji told her.

Sakura smiled weakly and hugged him back with all her feelings. "Neji-kun I love you too."

'Sakura," Neji stated as he took out a box that was black, he held it to her. Sakura took the black box and opened it up to see a very expense ring that was gold with a small blue sapphire on top of it. "Sakura would you do the honor to marry me?" then he took the ring and waited for her to say yes.

"Hai, hai, "Sakura said as her tears came back with happiness. She felt Neji placing the ring on her finger.

Months later, Neji was waiting at the altar for Sakura. Then music started up as the wedding was starting. Neji saw Ino and Shikamaru walking down, and then he saw Hinata and Naruto, Tenten and Lee. For once wasn't wearing his green suit. And Then Junko who was very pregnant again, Neji heard that she had had twins a son and a daughter then a daughter again.

Sakura makes sure he knows how his fellow ninja's and their father were doing. He smiled at that, he knew lots about them and how they were doing. Then the love of his life came down with Kakashi acting like her father. Her father die two years ago, Neji did his best to kept Sakura alive. Neji remember when she told him that Naruto was going to propose to Hinata, and that Lee and Tenten were an item now and Shikamaru and Ino were getting married too.

Their wedding was in two weeks from now; while Hinata and Naruto's wedding is six months away. Neji heard the priest ask 'Who is giving the bride away?"

"I'm giving this bride away." Kakashi replied as he gives her hand to Neji waiting hand.

"The groom and Bride have made their own vows, instead of the traditional ones. We will hear from Sakura first, as she asked to be," He said.

Neji, I join my life to yours, not merely as your wife, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark when my father die, you have brought light. I, Sakura pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other. "Sakura vowed out loud to Neji with tears in her eyes.

Neji gave her a smile and tighten his hand against hers. "Now from you Neji"

Neji stated out loud" Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side. We will share a lifetime of eternal, immeasurable love."

The priest told them a few more things but neither was listening very well to them until they hear you may kiss them bride. Neji pulled her closer and led in and passionately kiss his new wife.

They broke apart breathing a bit heavily to each and they turned and held hands to the guests. A loud cheer was heard throughout the crowd. Hours later after the dance the eating and going to people and all of it. Sakura and Neji walked tiredly to their room, to get some much need sleep...no, they both thought.

As they got to the room, Neji opened it for Sakura to walk in first. Walking in first, Sakura looks over the room to see it was very nice and big, while Neji closed the door and walked over to Sakura form. Gently taking her hand, leads her to the bed, and gently lowers her down, while slowly starts taking off her wedding gown.

As he once again kisses her lips, slowly moving down to her neck as he sucks on it making her moan with pleasure and making her body react to this nice and pleasurable treatment. Still sucking on her neck, he moves away to see a nice hickey forming right at the neck and the shoulder area. Kissing her lips, he smiled at her, as he brought his mouth to her rosy nipples, moving his mouth onto it, Sakura moaned loudly at the pleasure; she felted his tongue working its way around all of it and then some.

Soon he chanced nipples giving the same treatment to it as the last one, before kissing her navel and moved more down to the thighs, kissing and love biting them to the heaven place between her legs at the top. Smelling the sweet smell coming from within, Neji brings his finger to it, rubbing against the top of her clitoris as her moans went louder. Neji places his finger at the vaginal opening, pushing one in as he slowly pulls in and out, soon he add another finger, then another one until she cummed with all her might.

"Sakura you sure?" He asked as he takes off his clothing.

"Yes Neji, please be gentle," Sakura said.

Neji slowly placed his eject penis at her vaginal opening, as he slowly push his way in, stopping when he heard some soft moan of pain, he looks at Sakura who still nodded at him to go the whole way, he pushes more in as louder moans of pain filled his ears but continued to push into her opening. Soon he was full in and kissing her tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sorry my love," He said as he kissed her lips passionately.

As he moved slowly in and out, until moans were heard without the room and grunt were coming out from his mouth. He knew that they were close to an orgasm but he wanted her to go first speeding up, Sakura screamed in pleasure and soon Neji followed as his orgasms after her filling her with his seeds.

Tired after they had sex, they went both to sleep

…

Sakura glanced at the photo album and smiled. It has been six years now and Neji and her were during great. Sakura recounted her family; Neji and her had triplets that were all girls like the future Sakura and to Neji please. Toru, Kara, Nakira. Sakura and Neji waited until their triplets were over three years old to have a child. Sakura a had son and they made him Naoko then 18 months later, Sakura had her second son named Akira. She smiled and placed her hand on her stomach their sixth one now and last one she hoped.

While Sakura smiled as her mind went to her friends, Hinata and Naruto had three children two sons and then a daughter. Hinata was expecting again, but Naruto wasn't here. He was on a mission with her husband. Ino and Shikamaru had only two a son and a daughter, just like Shikamaru. Tenten and Lee got married just a year ago and she was expecting their first child.

Sasuke and Junko were the ones with a bigger family then hers, they had seven children and Junko was on their seventh addition.

Sakura was present at all her friends births with each of the children, she delivery them. Sakura remember each one of the children.

Sasuke and Junko had twins, Itachi and Mikoto first, then Goru was born, the twins again Kikyo and Gin, then was Jun and lastly was Yoko. Sakura knew that Junko was also having twins again. Junko was having some problems again and Sakura looked over her even thou she wasn't supposing too. She found out and told Junko that she was having twins again.

Ino and Shikamaru had Tadashi and Reiko. Naruto and Hinata had Kenji, Yoshimaru and Mai.

Her life was happy very happy and it would only get better.

A/N-Second last Chapter. I hoped you like it. The last and truly last one will be up soon. Bye


	40. Her future's future completed

Back to the past

A/N- Wow, this is the last chapter to this story. Finally it has ended.

Sakura was 18 and now is 22

Neji was 19 and 23

Chapter forty: Her future's future

Four years have passed, since the future Sakura completed her mission. The village went almost back to what it was before all Uchiha attack it for her. The triplets were four now and very happy children.

"Sakura-sama?" a voice called out.

"Hai?" Sakura replied.

"Lady Hinata is in labour" She told her.

Sakura smirked at this and got up with her big belly. "Let's get started" Then she raced towards Hinata's house where they insisted that they would have their child. Since Hinata and Shino got married, they had two children, this was their third. They had a son and a daughter, named Dai and Suri.

Sakura got here and walked into the house, the guards and Shino bugs knew her. Sakura made her way in the master room where Hinata and Shino were waiting for her.

"Hinata, Shino." Sakura said. Then washed her hands after she pulled her hair up. Sakura looked at Hinata to see her progress and smiled at her friends.

"Hinata push now"

Hours later, Sakura cleaned the baby and did her things to do with the baby like weight, height and inches and more. Then she turned came the baby to Shino so he and his father can perform the necessary rituals to have bugs housed in your body. She went to Hinata and healed her and then got her to have a bath. "Hinata you had another daughter.'

Hinata smiled tiredly at Sakura as she finished her bath and Sakura help her dress into a new nightgown and placed her to rest. She walked out and smiled at Shino would was coming back with his second daughter again.

"Thank you Sakura-hime." Shino said as he went to check on his wife.

Sakura then made her way back to the Hyuuga house, when she felt some pains. She knew what it was she was in her labour. She picked up her paced towards the hospital where her student was Reika.

She got here but she was now in more pain. "Reika!" The once calm Sakura was in a pain and panic now. Reika came rushing to her sensei.

"Sakura-sensei! Then she looked at her condition." I need help here now." Reika and three other nurses came and placed Sakura on a stretch and raced into the labour room.

"Someone get the Hokage and Neji Hyuuga now." Reika yelled as she smoothed Sakura's pain.

…..Tsunade…..

"Lady Hokage!"

"Enter." Tsunade called out.

The medic-nin came in and bowed to her" Sakura-hime is in labour. She wants Hyuuga-san."Tsunade stood up and nodded her head. "Kakashi get Hyuuga Neji."

Kakashi disappeared from sight and started to search for him. Tsunade made it to the hospital and went straight for Sakura. When Neji appeared too, he was racing into the room.

"Sakura." Neji called as he held her tight and gave her a kiss. "I heard that Hinata had a daughter again.

Sakura nodded her head at him and hissed in pain. Ten hours later, Sakura gave birth to a son. Their second son, Sakura smiled at him as she looks at Neji who smiled at them both.

Their named him, Kane Hyuuga as his older siblings were brought in by Neji's uncle. They all fell in love with him.

Nine months later, Sakura was once again pregnant, Neji and Sakura made sure the triplets and Kane were loved still. Months later, it turned out that Sakura was going to have twins. She cursed at this but smiled all the same. Her emotions were very higher as Neji pleased her with lots of hugs and affections when he was home. He went on missions lots by he was back within a week or so. She worried every time he was out on one.

Seven more months past as Kane just celebrated his first birthday while, the triplets celebration their fifth birthday. Sakura smiled at them when she felt pain in her stomach as she gripped it hard. Her breathing was hard and uneven when Hinata sense something wrong.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-chan, it hurts?" Sakura told her.

Hinata nodded her head as she hand their daughter to her father and took her cousin and gave him to her father again. Hinata was a fully a medic-nin about three years ago. As she tried to find out what was hurting Sakura so much.

"Sakura, I think you are in labour." Hinata whispered as she helped her friend get up and was going to the room where Sakura was going to birth to her last four children but didn't work.

When Hinata got Sakura to the room, her water broke as she called someone to get Neji and Tsunade.

Once again Sakura was in bed and pushing hard, her breathing was heavy, but she was just in pain. Eight hours later, she heard a cry in the sky, as she pushed again and heard a second cry.

Sakura looked at Neji as he smiled at her. 'Neji now no more children."

"Sakura, Neji here are your son and daughter." Tsunade replied as she gave each parent a bundle of joy.

"Kameko." Neji replied.

"Jun.' Sakura told out loud.

Year went by for Sakura and Neji as their family grew and grew more. The triplets started to become ninjas in their own right, Kane and the twins were still in school learning and all. The place was a peaceful and stress free for the people now, Sakura kept on going at the tomb stones of her friends every month and tells them what was going on and all.

Her mission was now done, she protected the past from lots of people and she wondered at times how they were doing but never acted on it. For Sakura she would always remember by everyone in her village as a strong kunoichi.

The end

A/N- Here is the last chapter to this 40 chapter story. I hope you enjoyed reading it and my mistakes and all. Now I only have two more from my first author note votes. That's all, bye

From Weak to Strong- 11 chapters left

Guardian Mates- 18 chapters left

Then second author note votes

Heavenly Princesses- 12 chapters left

Dealing With It-12 chapters left

Rock Star Soul Mate- 12 chapters left

Behind Her Smiles- 18 chapters left


End file.
